Unhappily Ever
by chiquita-gurlie
Summary: Sequel to Unfortunate to be a slave under a god. Does Sephiroth, who is god, become an ugly evil all over again to make Nita suffer? Nita is tortured but will this slave escape or be murdered again
1. Six Years Later

-1**This story takes place six years after the events of the first story: Unfortunate to be a slave under a god.**

A black one-winged angel rules over all life on this planet as a god. Everyone on this planet has developed different feelings about their divine one and all fear him in terror or in respect. Their god was once thought to be a human and a legendary hero and the discovery of his true self drove him mad. Ever since he has reached the highest level life has to offer; there has been no need for materia. All of his power is relied within his very being.

And since then he has been on a continuous mission to destroy and conquer as well as reconstruct the entire planet to his own will. Yet, he chooses to have an army of men: R.A. (riot angels).

Sephiroth has a cruel beauty that rears its ugly head, and a variety of people have suffered and witnessed his ugly. A hideous ugly that dwells inside of him.

**Narrator's POV**

Season: winter time

In the city life of Midgar the streets are dark and gloomy with a depressing aura to it. Nothing beautiful has been growing in the area for the longest time and daylight has not been seen in ages. Only outside of the city is the light completely seen.

Sephiroth slowly strolls by the many tall buildings, apartments, clubs, etc. his presence is sensed by all. The people currently present start to cower and flee from him in fear as he gracefully passes by with his masamune by his side. They all stare in awe by his features but as he looks up at them with his green eyes they all look away.

He laughs at their reaction, "Do you all truly fear me? I have not caused any torture upon you all just yet." The divine god continues on his way to the outskirts of the city as everything becomes dead quiet. Only his heavy black boots are heard throughout the icy streets.

Sephiroth senses something as he continues to walk miles away and out towards the outskirts of the city running into a near by frozen lake. As he breathes in the cold air his heavy boots run into something buried in the snow at the edge of the lake. His gloved hand reaches out to it and as he was slowly raising the object out of the snow someone called for him, " Sir!"

One of Sephiroth's R.A. by the name of Drake comes to him to report on the mission. Drake could be described as tall and built with a somewhat dark skin tone as well as dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Sephiroth turns his head around and quickly drops the object he was currently lifting. Drake explained in detail about the mission and from what Drake could tell Sephiroth seemed satisfied. "Tell my men they can do as they please for the rest of the night. You're dismissed." Drake bowed to Sephiroth and went to do as he was told, "Yes my Lord."

The silver haired god turned towards the object again and starts to lift the object again, "Why would this seem so familiar to me?" The object turns out to be a naked dead body of someone. The body seems to be pale purple in color and in one piece with nothing decaying, "This human has been dead for years…" The harsh cold wind blows past him making his long hair violently move about.

His eyes moved to the person's face, "What an ugly deformed face, I might as well revive you to suffer into this world with all the rest." He raises his gloved hand in front of the face, and the body slowly heals and comes back to life. He left the body in the cold snow again and kept on walking without looking back to discover the face or to see why the person was so familiar.

The dead body received a rude awakening in the dead cold of the winter season with no clothing to keep warm. Gasping with pain could be heard within the thin air, "W… why?" The dead body was a woman and her teeth were uncontrollably chattering against each other. She couldn't feel a thing outside of her body but she knew her body was suffering a tremendous amount of damage.

The woman slowly rolls over in the piles of snow and she numbly crawls away in no particular direction. In a body that currently has no feeling it is difficult to figure out how much pressure should be on the legs and arms. She awkwardly and uncomfortably moves away from her current spot with her skin forever tightening to keep whatever warmth she has left. The woman's arms and legs constantly bent too much or too little at the wrong time since pressure cannot be felt. Tears rolled down her numb face yet her immense headache could be the only thing felt throughout her body.

If she doesn't go to some place warm soon enough her chattering teeth will wear away her only way to eat, and her body will no longer function again because of the freezing temperature. As she desperately tries to keep on moving as her vision blanks in and out she becomes more frightened. The cold temperature starts to make her not think straight anymore as she continues on her journey to nowhere. After moving a few feet from her original spot her shaking body gives out on her and passes out into the snow.

As she lays in the cold ground her heart slowly beats and her body wants to give out again.

A certain presence from afar watched her suffering and did nothing to help her out as she lays there. "My slave you were fun while it lasted, but now you are alive again to live in misery," memories of the past flashed through his mind as he remembers all that happened. He walked up to her and lifted her body in his arms and spread his black wing took off into the cold night air towards the direction of his castle-like place.

Hours later the woman wakes up to find herself in a gloomy room on a small bed. She hears someone in the room walk up to her, "Nita, it's me Olga do you remember me?" When she heard the familiar name she wanted to get up and run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't even begin to get up. All she could do was lay there with eyes wide open and breathing with panic.

The woman by the name of Olga looked at her and saw that her body was pale in color with almost black bruises and cuts that had dry flaky skin surrounding it. "You look terrible as always but why did our god bring you back to life is beyond me," Olga never had too much sympathy for Nita because she was only looking out for own well being.

Nita laid there helplessly feeling the unbearable pain her body felt. _I need to get out of here_! All of her miserable memories lived inside of this castle, and the only good memory she had was of her son and Rio. She started to silently cry wishing she was dead again.


	2. Assemble

I will try to get on a roll with the drawing of Nita (if anyone cares I'm just letting ya know), but until then use your imaginations.

**Nita's POV**

I lay there with my heart beating in my chest, and I look through blurry eyes at the woman named Olga. She just stands there staring at me and as always she doesn't care much for me. It has been three hours later since I woke up, and I regained all feeling in my body. I wish I was still numb so I wouldn't have to feel anything at this very moment.

"Nita, how was the afterlife like for you?" I just stared at Olga and I didn't bother to answer her question. The only comfort I found throughout my three hours awake was the comfortable bed. I lay here in pain not knowing what next will happen, but I do know it will not be pleasant. Everything wonderful I grasp is quickly taken away from me and it hurts when it's done.

"Just to let you know you're not the only one our god has revived, and I have been in charge to simply tell him the status on each dead person he has given life to." I saw her get up and bring me something in her hand which happens to be clothes.

She laid them next to me on the bed and started to leave the room, "I'm just following orders as always. It's your fault that you got yourself into that mess years ago, and you paid for it. Don't worry he just wants you to work around the castle and nothing more."

When Olga left me by myself I was getting more depressed at what I just finished hearing. It was ridiculous that I suffered all that pain for just that one thing I couldn't bring myself to do. I had the feeling it was just more than that and I believe Sephiroth didn't tell Olga the whole truth. I just disobeyed one order from him and I suffered. He murdered me for sure and all of a sudden I'm alive again and I wish I knew why.

I continue to run theories throughout my mind trying to figure out this demon disguised as a godly creature. My mind then runs towards my son and oh how I miss him so. I'm positive he is just as handsome as when I last saw him and I wont deny he has the majority of his father's features.

I remember my son telling me to try and love his father, but I can't love that bastard because he knows no such thing. Sephiroth only manipulates people and doesn't care for anyone except his son. That bastard may not show it at first but he loves his son as much as I do and I'm jealous that my son spends so much time with his father rather than me.

I can't believe all that I'm admitting at this very moment, but I can't deny that the father of my son learned to actually love someone and luckily it's my son. I have apologized to my son millions of times that there was no way to change his father's attitude towards me. Loving that demon will change nothing and convincing my son otherwise will only frustrate him to a slap in my face.

It's strange to mention that my son has disrespected me but I love him no matter what. I am no stronger than my son to discipline him and he has his father keeping me away from him. I am beneath Sephiroth as well as my very own baby boy. The only thing positive about my son is that he has some part of my heart within him and he loves me in his own strange way.

My poor son, I could always tell that he desperately wanted me and his father happily reunited together. He believes he understands his own father, but I honestly don't think he knows enough about him. His father will forever abuse me and forever make me miserable no matter what I do and my son has already heard of the details. Yet he believes he could change all that with me loving that bastard. I have got to be losing my mind completely in order to do that.

Six more hours have passed and I'm starting to feel less pain in my body. I feel as if it's my destiny to be alone and miserable because for some reason I haven't had the chance for true happiness.

The sound of an open door could be heard and I try to make out the figure through the cracked light. As far as I could tell I didn't recognize the silhouette and to my relief it wasn't the insane demon. "Get up and get ready within fifteen minutes. You're called on for cleaning duty."

The voice belonged to someone I remember that was in charge of managing any woman to help clean the castle. She was like Olga but Olga did more than just manage the cleaning. From what I can tell Olga must have worked in this castle close to Sephiroth for a very long time.

I did a mental sigh. I knew I wouldn't stay long enough in the comfort of this bed and so I get up with a sore body and I put on the clothes that was left at the edge of my bed. I remembered where to meet up since I used to be part of the cleaning duty.

At least I was able to have clothes on for sure. I have missed wearing clothes so much it's pitiful how happy this makes me. I also miss wearing nice clothes in general but I can never afford to be picky.

The voice of the familiar woman was giving out orders to each woman what areas to clean. Everyone who was called down for cleaning duty was currently standing in line within a hallway somewhere in the castle. The lights were dim but my eyes were able to make out my surroundings.

As I stood there waiting I became paranoid with fear. I was just waiting for Sephiroth to just pop out of nowhere and start torturing me in the most insane ways all over again. Then all of a sudden I hear the women around me gasp in surprise for some reason. I could also hear hushed whispers growing with excitement.

What could be so exciting about this place? I try standing on the tip of my toes to see what was going on. My body froze when I briefly saw silver hair and my heart was starting pulsate faster than normal.

All of a sudden everyone that was standing all got down on their knees to give respect to the silver haired man. I too quickly dropped on my knees in order to avoid attention to myself. Oh how I wanted to throw up all over the place. I was trying so hard to keep my nerves calm.

Then I heard his voice, "All rise." I listened carefully to the voice, it didn't sound like it belonged to Sephiroth. I believe it belongs to my son!

My heart is relieved and I quickly get up before all the others cover up my chance to get a quick look at him. I make eye contact with him and he just stares right back at me. He didn't wave to me or call to me. He didn't do anything to show or acknowledge that he's happy to see me.

This broke my heart into a million pieces and I felt a tear roll down my bruised cheek. As I stood there I was able to see my son look at the other women as they try to somewhat flirt with him. The mother side of me kicked in as I mentally judged each woman that tried to catch my son's attention. None of these women seemed suitable for my son but from what I could tell he's just like his father and he wouldn't mind using these women.

It wouldn't have mattered what I thought of these flirtatious women because at this very moment my son is busy looking at each individual. He is almost like his father and he does whatever he pleases. I found it awkward to see my son stand in front of each woman as he touches them and looks at them.

All of us were standing in a line as he went to each one and who ever had clothes on he made them take it off. Most of the women had nothing on and only a few had something covering them.

This situation is sickeningly similar to the bath house when I had to help out for the first time in that department. Sephiroth has made me miserable since then. I stopped thinking about the past and I start to remove my clothes. Well, my son has seen me in the nude and I do recall cleaning his behind when he was little. I do miss those days dearly and I am currently wishing he was a baby in my arms again.

I realize I am still in pain and I struggle to get out of my clothes. By the time Sephiros stood in front of me he gave me a strange look, "Why are u black and blue all over?" I look at him and I could not find the words to describe what happened to me, "I-I…"

Why did I feel nervous all of a sudden? He put his hand over my face and I start to heal and my bruises disappear as well. "There now you look gorgeous," I couldn't believe it I was blushing. My own son made me blush and I could hear the women around me whispering in disagreement. If they only knew he was just my son.

I was filled with happiness when my son spoke to me, but then again it was as if I was a stranger to him. I became confused by this, "Woman what's your name?" When he questioned me I was sad all over again and with a heavy heart I told him my name, "..Nita."

I looked down at my feet lost in my own sorrow to realize that my son was telling me something, "Woman I am talking to you!" I was startled by this and looked quickly up at him, "I will repeat myself one more time, take off your clothes."

And so I did what he told me to and I start to take my clothes off. It wasn't right to do so this time because now I'm just a stranger to him and he doesn't realize that I'm his mother. If I didn't do as I was told I'm positive I would be punished. This was all a terrible mistake. Why, why doesn't he remember me? Was I dead that long? Everyone in this castle has eternal youth so there is no way for me to tell how much time has passed.

I start to feel awkward again and I look down at my feet waiting for what could happen next. He starts to come close to my face and he places his mouth close to my neck. I wish I could tell him to stop because I'm his mother but I had a feeling he wouldn't believe me.

**Sephiros' POV**

There is something about this woman in front of me that I cannot place my finger on. This woman has a pleasant warmth to her that I cannot resist. From what I can tell she does not like the position she is in at this very moment.

I move away from her neck and I quickly kiss her on the lips. She is startled by this but she continues not look at me. I find it very annoying that I cannot see her face again. I put my hand under her chin and I forcefully make her look up at me, "You are coming with me as well." I watch her walk over to the other group of women I have chosen and I continue to finish my selection.

By the time I finished choosing I walk over to the chosen group and I escort them towards my room. My father has actually given me a break from my duties which is a surprise because he is a very demanding god.

We arrive at my chambers. My place has been messy for weeks but I have these ladies to clean it up now. I give them my orders on what to do and of course I tell them that they will have their reward afterwards.

I start to look again at the woman named Nita and I am confused by what I feel when I come near her. For some reason my mind keeps wandering towards her. So far there hasn't been anything displeasing about her and she makes me feel different. I continue to watch her go about her business.

Hours later I sigh in frustration not being able to understand what is happening to me. I cannot be in love because I know I wont stay with just one woman. I can favor someone but that's as far as it goes. The woman is not unpleasant to look and she is just… is just comfortable to be around. I still do not understand. How am I finding this woman comfortable? Have I grown soft? Father sometimes told me that I was soft and he hated it very much.

I know I am a lot more easy going than my father is but that does not mean I will hesitate to punish anybody. My father expects me to be exactly like him and I would preferably be my own person.

I remind myself of the woman's voice being pleasant with her accent, gah! I have to stop thinking about her this is ridiculous! I noticed that the women were about done with the cleaning which meant fun time for me.

I'm sure father has taken a day off too, why else would I be off duty. Something is going on and I am guessing father is up to something but I am not sure if that would be a good thing.

**AN: Nothing will happen between Nita and her own son (that would be just wrong). Her son is just confused. I would like some criticism , reviews!!**


	3. Confusion

-1**Sephiros' POV**

I start to think about what my father might be up to, but the thought goes away quickly. I look around at the women I have selected and I order them to take a shower since they are done with cleaning up my chambers. From what I could tell I am assuming cleaning up my place is not an easy task since I hardly ever do any of cleaning myself.

The women look sweaty and exhausted and I have decided to let them rest up. If my father would have it any other way he would be the one to not give these women a break. I understand he rules this planet and is a slave driver but these are just women and they are not meant to be treated like he treats his army.

Ah well, I do wonder if father has ever been in love. I leave the women to sleep where ever they want within my chambers and I start to walk around the grand hallways of my father's castle. I start thinking again with thoughts of my father who I still find mysterious.

He does not usually keep secrets from me and I do know my father personally the best. I am his son after all. I also wonder about my mother who I have never met. I don't remember ever asking my father about my mother and I know for a fact she is out there.

I continue with these thoughts in my head when all of a sudden I feel a presence who has been following me from the beginning. I start to question why would this being be following me in the first place. I could tell the being is a female.

My head turns back to see if she is there but I see nothing. Just an empty dim hallway. I turn around and continue walking and I can feel movement from the female. I mentally laugh because the follower is not as sneaky as she think she is. I quickly turn a corner and make my disappearance. Hmm… I can now clearly hear her footsteps come to a halt. Well, she is at least smart enough to hide yet again and not stand out into the open looking lost and all.

Now I know her exact location and I appear in front of her out of thin air.

**Nita's POV**

I follow my son throughout the hallways even though I am exhausted from today's task. I can tell my son is deep in thought by the way he looks at the ground while he's walking. I try to stay as quite as possible and I try to keep up with him as he walks.

I continue to follow him when all of sudden he disappears and I quickly try to hide behind the corners of the wall. I do my best to hide my shadow as well since it can be easily seen. I stay quiet and wait to hear some movement from my son.

I hear nothing. I start to get worried because I'm assuming he knows I have been following him. There is no way I was ever able to trick his demonic father in any way to get away from his brutal tortures. I realize it is the same with my son.

As I stand in hiding I start to get nervous all of a sudden, and I start to feel cold, oh so cold. I face out into the direction of the lonely hallway shivering. I don't understand why I am feeling so nervous, this is my son.

I start to slowly leave my hiding spot when all of a sudden I knock my head into something concrete. I stumble back in surprise and I see it's my son with a serious look on his face. "So why were you following me hmm? Did you want to catch me alone with you so soon?" There was some truth to what my son spoke. I did want to catch him alone but to only tell him I'm his mother.

I wanted to avoid anymore awkwardness as well. My son still has a serious face waiting for my reply. I wouldn't know where to start, "I wanted to… ask you a question," I realize I am becoming a bit brave with this. I start to convince myself to stop this because he might become angry and take it out on me. I could become a beaten up bloody toy.

_What am I doing this is not smart! Okay, okay I can do this. This is ridiculous that I am afraid of my very own son. I am going to have to suck it up no matter what happens. If my son truly does not remember me then that means I am going to have to do what I can to convince him._

Sephiros raises his eyebrow at me with a more serious face, "So you came out all this way to just question me? You could not wait until after I had my fun? I could take you first if this questioning of yours cannot wait. I am bit more considerate than my father is with women."

My heart became sickened with both the mention of his father and wanting to have his "fun" with me. This cannot wait any longer I must say something, "Please hear me out."

My son approaches me and I could feel his hands slide down my hips, "Stop please, this is… this is.."

"Is what? Too soon for you?" He continues to touch me and all I could think of is how morally wrong this situation is. I start to quiver and shake, "No, this is wrong."

Tears roll slowly down my cheek as I grab for his hands trying to take them off me. He becomes frustrated with my resistance and he roughly grabbed my face. Through my blurry eyes I can make out his angry face and I can just imagine the next thing that could happen to me. I quickly try to say what I came here to say and with my quivering voice I tell him in a whisper who I am, "I-I-I I am your mother, please don't do this."

I see that my son becomes even more angry with me, "What? Woman what is your deal? If you are trying to tell me that you would prefer my father instead then just say so. And do not be ridiculous with me, you are not my mother!"

He quickly lets go of my face in a rude manner and starts walking off. I start to cry more and I go after him. My hands reach for his arm and he quickly swats it away, "I am being honest why would I lie to you. Why would I want to be with your father who has tortured my life into misery! And no I do not prefer your father, you are my son." I tried not to be so loud because I didn't want people to come and see what was happening.

I could hear laughter from my son and he continued laughing in mockery towards me. He floated towards me, "Woman you must be delusional or insane. All that you speak of is nonsense and it is very foolish on your behalf. You do realize you can be punished for all the stupid things you have said towards me and my father."

I had to get it through his head that I am his mother, "Take a blood test, a DNA test if you don't believe me. Ask your father who I believe is more insane than me."

"Woman watch what you say about my father because I could kill you for that insult. And I need no proof because from what I can tell you are foolish," and with that said my son was walking away from me.

At that moment I felt even more desperate to have him believe me even if it meant me being killed. I stood there and shouted out my words, "Your father never did tell you about your mother did he? He hardly would ever mention your mother!"

Sephiros appeared in front of me yet again and with the same angry face he looked at me. I saw his hand raise and I flinched waiting for my son to slap me across the face, just as he had done in the past.

I felt his hand stroking my hair instead which had me thinking what could he be up to now. "You pitiful woman, did you lose your son and your husband at the hands of my father's army?" His voice had no sympathy towards me and he continues stroke my dark long hair.

I averted my eyes towards the floor and I kept it there. If my son is anything like our supposed god then he will endure pain onto me, "No. The only one I lost was my lover who was killed by Sephiroth."

I felt my hair being harshly pulled down, "You will refer to my father as God, or Lord Sephiroth. Do not think you can just simply call him by his name." He let go of my hair and slapped me across the face. I didn't have to hear or see what he had done to my face because the burning feeling on my cheek was enough for me. I still kept my eyes down and away from my son as I stumbled backwards.

My son's feet started to move away from me yet again, "Please believe me! If you want proof take me to… take me…" I honestly do not want to face that demon yet again. I sighed in desperation so I stopped talking because I knew my dumb mouth will get me into trouble and I don't want to witness it for myself.

For the love of my son I will convince him that I am the one who gave birth to him. At least now there will be no more awkward situations between us. My shoulders were slumped forward in defeat and I started to think about how me being here in this castle will yet again become a miserable life for me all over again.

Have I been put on this planet to have a horrible life? What is my purpose here? Has _my_ god forsaken me and if so have I been such a terrible person? I start to walk aimlessly to the room where I first woke up. Who in the world would want to bring me back alive?

My eyes see the door to my room and all of a sudden I start to feel like I am drifting away. I see everything around me slowly turning black…


	4. Revelations again

NITA'S POV

I feel movement surrounding me as I regain consciousness. I try to open my eyes but my eyelids feel too heavy and I can feel my bare skin touch some kind of cold leather as well as some other surface.

I can also feel hands hold me and carry me about with footsteps echoing throughout the castle's hallways. I try moving to let myself free from this mysterious person but I realize I am too weak to even do that. Again I am too weak to do anything and I despise myself for that.

My family, my love, and even my son are all taken away from me at the hands of Sephiroth. The present god of this planet has done no justice from my experience. Anything that brings me happiness is quickly taken away from me and it's to the point that I am so afraid of being happy again. All of this has ruined me for life.

I don't think I could ever love without being so afraid that some bastard will take it away from me. Why am I alive again? I can't even remember what happened to me when I last lived my last breath.

Will my son ever remember me? '_Sigh, this is too depressing to think about at this very moment_.' Well surprisingly I haven't been brutally tortured yet but I expect the worse to come to me. I try to move yet again but it fails.

I give up trying to get out of the grasp of this person. I hear heavy doors open which sound so terrifyingly familiar to me. I start to have goose-bumps all over my body from the fear I was currently sensing. I start to hear the voice from the person that was presently holding me as well as another voice from within the room.

"Father, please tell me this female slave is not my mother!" I felt myself being shoved into the arms of the person named 'father' and I realize immediately that I was carried my son. My entire being is shaking and trembling with fear.

The feeling of panic washes all over me and with good reason because now I am in the arms of Sephiroth. The one demon that caused my torture and pain now has a hold of me yet again. Now that the demon has me I feel his hands start to squeeze me in enjoyment to give me pain. I can hear his 'smile'.

Surprisingly he stops and I am dropped to the floor carelessly. I flinch in reaction and I groan out in pain. I should have felt that coming but I still can't move a muscle. I am finally able to crack open my eyes now and I can see Sephiroth looking directly at _our_ son.

Regrettably I have to consider the fact that the son I love has a father I loathe with all my heart. I miss Rio so much he was my one and only true love. "Tell me my son, how do you feel about the slave? Do you want her for yourself?" Sephiros looked at his father with a confused face and looked down at me with anger.

"I can be as selfish as you father but I do not want this foolish woman. Now answer me… is this woman my mother?! It is a simple question father." My son moves closer to Sephiroth and I notice that he has something of me within his features. I continue to lay here in front of the demon hoping that Sephiroth doesn't want me back as his torture toy all over again.

I notice Sephiroth's long silver hair gleaming. I turn my eyes towards my son and I remember stroking my fingers through his silver hair. How soft it felt. I start to cry silently for what feels like the millionth time. I can't recall how many times I've cried. I am a pitiful mess and I shouldn't feel sorry for myself.

My beautiful boy… I move my arm towards Sephiros and I try to speak to him. "P-please… I am… speaking the truth. I am your mother." He just stares down at me and says nothing. He looks back up at his father impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Sephiros this slave is your mother by blood. She is the one who carried you for nine months." After hearing Sephiroth tell the truth to our son which was an amazing surprise that he was honest to his beloved son. Knowing the demon he always has something up his sleeve to torment me. I've learned that he is always up to something that would benefit his ill fun.

Why would Sephiroth tell the truth to his son? Something is going on but until then I am at a loss and I am hoping that my son will deny what his father just told him. For my son's sake as well as mine I don't want everything to go as Sephiroth plans. What ever it is I don't want anything going in Sephiroth's favor. Even if I have to sacrifice my happiness.

That demon deserves nothing good but then again who am I to judge I suppose. I at the moment am trying so hard not to think negatively even though everything has been turned upside down since me being in contact with the demon.

'_Bastard! I make sure you will never take my son away from me ever again…'_

I force myself to a sitting position and I scoot away from both Sephiroth and Sephiros. Both men are looking at each other not noticing me and arguments between them arise. I finally get away far enough and I come to a standing position on the other side of the room.

I do recall the room being enormous but I can only recall a majority of the awful memories and only a few good ones with my son. My eyes turn away from the two gods and I aim for the heavy doors that block my escape.

'_Stupid doors, why do they have to be so heavy for me to just simply push. Well I could always try the windows like I have in the past.' _

I search around the room for windows and if memory serves me right I know exactly where. My heart starts to pound quickly which means something not good is going to happen to me. And before I could even reach the window I feel my long dark hair being pulled back.

I start screaming out to be let free but I always knew that I never get what I ask for. I felt myself fly backwards to the ground and my head took most of the damage first. The surging pain was unbearable and my skull felt like it wanted to split. I screamed out in bloody murder. I could feel warm blood spill out behind my head.

The sharp pain was familiar as well..

'_Oh for the life of me end my pain.'_


	5. No Goddess

Yeah it has been about two years since I last updated… enjoy if there is anything to enjoy about this one. No flames! Just CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Nita's head hits the floor first. She reaches for her head in pain that is now bleeding, and thoughts of going back to the snow where she was at peace being dead. Nita hears the father and son continue to argue and she slowly moves her in the direction of the two. Sephiroth stands closest to where she is and Nita realizes it was Sephiroth that grabbed her hair and pulled her down to the floor.

Nita continues to lay on the floor not wanting to move and not wanting to suffer anymore. She is silent with her pain and thoughts, _'Oh God, what do I do now…'_

Sephiroth and Sephiros stand there looking at each other and pursue with their argument. "Father, I have nothing but respect for you, but you are starting to lose my respect with these lies you tell me."

Sephiroth looks at his son with unreadable eyes and walks slowly towards his son, "Sephiros, this slave is not only your mother but also my faithful, personal play thing. I can understand your confusion and disgust with her." Sephiros continues to look at his father with anger in his eyes.

"You are telling me that I did _not _come from a worthy enough female, instead I come from one of your slaves! A 'God' such as yourself would choose a worthy 'Goddess' to be my mother!" Sephiros' anger continues to rise as he refuses to believe Nita is his mother.

Sephiroth's unreadable expression starts to show a smirk towards his son, "My son, you are correct that no female on this planet is worthy of me. Yet we use these slaves at our disposal. I have already conquered other planets out there in the universe and believe me there is no Goddess."

Sephiros appears less angry but not yet convinced with his father's halfway explanation. Nita continues to stay in the same spot that Sephiroth put her in, and her mind starts to think of reasons why he bothered with any slave to conceive a son.

Nita starts to feel dizzy as she painfully tries to look in the direction of her son waiting to hear what he has to say, "Father why bother having a son through these slaves?" Sephiroth comes closer to his son and puts a firm hand on his shoulder, "I wanted an heir, I wanted to pass down what I have come to know. Through my godly genetics I knew I could create another god by my side and rule this universe. You are as powerful as I am and why I even bothered with these slaves is simply because they were very available."

Sephiros looks his father with a calm expression, "You figured it did not matter what species of female had your son, you knew your genes would dominate. Why this slave?" Sephiros looks down at the direction where Nita was laying at looking miserable and uncomfortable. Sephiroth has his back turned to her as his focus continues on his son, "Ah yes, my faithful pet she never fails me with her reaction to pain. She has never heard me call her faithful in anyway. I inflict pain on every part of her body and heal her slowly to feel more of her own pain."

Sephiros turns his head to his father and keeps a calm face, "Any human has just about the same reaction to pain… father I know you kill or torture those who defy you. Not that I care much but what has she done, and what is so special about her reaction?" Sephiros looks down at Nita again as she silently cries.

Nita feels like this situation is slowly getting worse and she can feel it in her bones. Sephiroth turns to Nita and she sees this and she starts to try to move and get up but she can feel her body suffering because of the head injury. She is unable to move more than an inch.

Sephiroth carelessly picks Nita up over his shoulder as she groans out in pain, "Why don't you try her?" Sephiroth throws her to Sephiros who is now surprised and confused. Sephiros has his mother over his shoulders, "Try what? Torture? I'm surprised my father would dare to share his faithful pet with me. If I get the same enjoyment out of her she is no longer considered faithful to you father."

Sephiroth's eyes wander to Nita's weak body wanting to cause her further pain, but he resists. He wants his son to experience what enjoyment he gets from it. Sephiros nods respectfully at his father and exit's the current room carrying Nita who is heart broken and scared by her son accepting his father's offer.

Sephiroth watches his son exit the room, _'I know you very well my son.' _


	6. Truly

I'm not sure where else to take this story. I guess I can experiment and see where this goes. I'll still take criticism.

NARRATOR'S POV

Sephiros carries Nita down the a hallway that lead to his room. All that could be heard was his footsteps echoing throughout the castle. Nita looks down at the floor observing his footsteps. She didn't know what would happen between her and her son. For one, Nita was thrilled to away from Sephiroth.

'_Oh my son, I do hope you will not try and convince me yet again to accept your bastard father. Just as you have done years ago…._'

She recalled the memories of how her son was infuriated with her not understanding Sephiroth's supposed feelings. Nita shook her head at that thought. _'Impossible freak of nature, how could Sephiroth possibly understand such feelings._' Nita started to shiver and feel weak. She was getting fed up with being so human and in such poor condition.

She reflected on the conversation that took place between father and son. '_My son is right to say there is nothing special about my reaction to pain. Sephiroth must be using that terrible excuse for some other motive._' Nita was at a loss yet again as to what Sephiroth's true intentions were.

They finally reached Sephiros room. He placed her gently onto his bed and sat next to her. They stared at each other for a while not saying a word. Nita was feeling uncomfortable with the silence and she couldn't read any expression on his face. She started to blush slightly when she saw his eyes wander.

Sephiros got up and walked to another part of his room. Nita heard shifting of drawers opening and closing, then she saw him return moments later with clothes. "Here, put some clothes on." She was more than glad to accept his offer. She grabbed the clothes and started to put on a shirt, but then she stopped with a worried look on her face. "I'm afraid Lord Sephiroth would punish me for covering up…" She looked up at her son with concern.

"You should not worry. I understand it is difficult to believe. At the moment father is off doing some business right now. You're the last thing on his mind. Even if he does come back and sees you like this, he has no more interest in you." He looked at Nita with an assured face.

Nita looks at her son with a concerned face. "Really? After all those long insufferable years, he actually does not care to torture me some more?" She started to laugh bitterly in confusion. She really hoped her son was correct, but she didn't want to make herself sick with worry over the insane Sephiroth. She left her thoughts at that.

"So you truly are my mother." Sephiros circled around her examining her. Nita was feeling uneasy. '_I shouldn't worry. He now knows I'm his mother now!_' She folded her arms close her body and continued to stand there as her son looked at her. Sephiros stood in front of her, "And so you are. I now have you under my care, mother." He gave her a bit of a smile as he touched her long dark hair. She looked at him with great relief she was starting to think this was a dream. "I felt a strange attraction towards you. It felt comforting. This explains everything."

Nita now looked at him in wonder. "Our mother and son bond does still exist my son." She walked forward to him and gave him a comforting hug. She sighed in relief and happiness. Sephiros was taken aback by her actions, he was new to this but it felt familiar somehow. He stood there not knowing how to react. Sephiros looked down at his short mother, he caressed her hair as she continued to hold him.

She all of sudden started to feel very exhausted. She let go of her hold on her son and looked up at him. "You are a such a tall person." She smiled at him and started to yawn, "Son, if you don't mind I would like to sleep in your bedroom today. I hope I'm no bother to you." He gave her nod and she made her way to his bed. "I'm off to do some work father has requested me to do. I promise you mother, you are safe now." She shivered slightly when her son mentioned him. Sephiros noticed this and again he reassured her that Sephiroth would not go out of his way to make her miserable again. Sephiros just had this feeling his father could care less to bother with her. It was a strange and quick conclusion about this situation between his mother and father.

'That bastard has done it many times before to make me suffer. I don't see what is the difference now…' Nita let out a sigh of worry as she laid her head on the pillow. She heard Sephiros step out of the room and closed the heavy sounding door. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she finally gets to enjoy a pleasant sleep.


	7. Snake

Hours passed by and Nita continues to sleep deeply. Her sleep is disturbed by a presence that lies next to her. She feels this person tries to get comfortable next to her. As the bed is still she hears breathing next to her, and she is suddenly startled by the touch of a hand on her face. Nita slowly opens her eyes seeing everything blurry. She sees silver hair, but the face is shadowed with no features showing. The hand on her face continues to caress her gently.

NITA'S POV

My son continues to have some part of my heart within him. I feel his hand gently move from my face to my hair. I feel my eyes close again and I smile silently enjoying the presence of my son. I drift off to sleep again.

I now feel warmth throughout the room and that must mean daylight. I open my eyes to see Sephiros still lying next to me. His eyes open and greets me with a smile, "Good morning mother. I see you slept peacefully." This all seemed to good to be true, it was as my son said about his father. He really didn't bother me at all, and I'm feeling uneasy about all of this. I get this feeling something is up. I just hope I'm paranoid and nothing more.

My son gets up and he come around on the other side of the bed I lay. I turn around to see what is he up to. He grabs my hand and starts to pull me out of bed. "Come, I have a present for you." I get up at my son's request and I'm surprised he has a gift for me already. I softly squeeze his hands in curiosity to what he to give to me. He lets go of my hand and walks to get the gift. He returns with a box, "Here, open it."

I feel my smile grow as I open then box, and I look to see white fabric. I touch the cloth and it feels very soft against my fingers. I grab it and pull it from the box to reveal a lovely white dress. "Oh my, it's lovely… I finally get to wear clothes! Not only that but a beautiful dress. Oh thank you Sephiros." I grab my son and give a tight hug and kiss on his cheek. I look up to see him slightly embarrassed by my affection.

I back off him and I run to the bathroom to put it on. I see my reflection in the mirror seeing that my hair is in desperate need of a brushing. I start to get ready.

"Mother, I know how father has treated you horribly. I know saying sorry wont fix your wounds." I stop in the middle of brushing my hair and I let out a sigh, "Sephiros, what are you trying to say?" I finish getting ready and I step out the door seeing Sephiros smile at me. "You look beautiful mother." I laugh a little at his comment.

"Ignore what I mentioned earlier about father. Lets get some breakfast." He gave me his arm to hold and escorted me down the hallway like a gentleman. No one can understand my joy at this moment. I finally get to bond with him. My son who I'm sure I missed out so many years of his life. I haven't been this happy since Rio, but even with Rio... He is forever gone and I can't bring him back no matter how much I desire it.

As we chit chat down the hallway, I see the women passing by us giving me awful looks. I'm confused at the moment and then it hits me. They don't know it's my son. It makes sense. My boy is quite handsome even if he does look too much like the evil Sephiroth. I'm proud to be his mother no matter.

Sephiros notices how the women were looking at me and he just sighs in annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh at this, "Well the ladies can't help it if they find you irresistible." He sighs out loud again in annoyance.

For the first time in a very long time I feel safe in my son's arms. I am feeling comfortable and relaxed. I'm trying not to let my paranoid nature get the best of me and ruin my day.

"I like your accent mother. When you speak, you sound gentle and sweet as if you couldn't even hurt a fly." I smile at him, "Well, physically speaking no I couldn't win in a fight. I don't find myself violent by nature." I gently rub his arm.

"Tell me, who taught you how to be an absolute gentleman?" He gives me a sly smile, "You wouldn't believe it actually." I now feel myself frowning by this and very confused. Sephiros looks down at me, "Mother, I know it is impossible to believe but father is not so bad. Yes, he did teach me and many other things as well."

I shake my head sadly, "I'm sure he also taught you how to be a womanizer like he is." Sephiros laughs at this but sees that I'm not amused by it. "Okay, I wont talk about father anymore today."

We continue to walk down the hallway that led to what seems to be a dining area. Someone walks up to us, "Good morning Lord Sephiros. What can I serve you today?" This man guided us to a table and Sephiros pulls out my chair for me to sit. We take our orders and we continue to catch up.

It seems my son has a hard time avoiding the subject of demon Sephiroth. I can understand since most of his activities relate to his father. It's obvious he has such high respects towards his father. I'm suddenly remembering a time when Sephiros and I would talk about Sephiroth. He would get so angry with my disrespect towards Sephiroth and not taking his word on how Sephiroth could possibly have feelings of love. I remember he would slap me out of frustration for it.

My son may not remember those times, but I get the feeling deep down inside he knows I disagree with his logic long ago. Somehow.

NARRATOR'S POV

As Nita and Sephiros continue to catch up and spend the rest of the day within each other's company. Sephiroth returns to his castle by the end of the day. He goes off looking for his son.

The happy duo return to Sephios' room and decide to retire for the night. Nita sees her son go to the bathroom. She decides she can change as well while he is the bathroom. Sephiros comes out ready to go somewhere else for the night. "Oh, Sephiros are you going somewhere already?" Nita seemed sad the day was already over.

"Yes. Lord's duty is never really finished. I'll be back later tonight." Nita goes to her son and gives him a farewell hug for the night. "Alright son, goodnight." She watches as her son goes to the bedroom and he too wished the day wasn't over. "We'll talk more tomorrow mother. Goodnight."

Nita walks over to the bed and gets herself comfy. She absolutely treasured every moment today with her son. She felt her eyes grow tired already, and they start to close.

Hours pass by yet again.

She feels something on her face. Eyes slowly open to reveal blurry silver hair and a shadowed face. Her eyes close again enjoying her son's caress.

"Miss me?"

Nita eyes snapped open with a blurry view. She furiously blinked her eyes again and again until finally revealing a clear view of the face. Her eyes widen in horror. She felt the her hairs stand up in fright. She quickly jerked back a little afraid if she tried to make another move this snake might bite.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She just lied there frozen not knowing what else to do.


	8. We Meet Again

NARRATOR'S POV

It has only been a day, and there he was laying next to her caressing her face. Nita was absolutely terrified to see Sephiroth. She stared at him through teary eyes hoping this is a nightmare. They both stayed still staring at each other silently while Sephiroth's hand never left her face. Nita's mind was blank and she felt herself tremble under his touch.

His green eyes observe her as she says nothing for the next hour. Nothing seems to break their silence. She then decides to close her eyes to make this illusion go away. She hears Sephiroth smile and lets out a low laughter as he watches her feeble attempt to shun him away.

His thumb traces over her full lips that tremble under his touch. Nita is confused by this attention from Sephiroth. This situation felt out of this world for her and especially from him. She wants the illusion to go away very badly.

Sephiroth observes her tightly shut eyes and her slightly messy hair. His hand moves from her face to her back. He wraps his strong arm around her waist and moves her closer to him. She does not resist or make any move.

Now they face each other much closer. She feels his cool breath against her face. Nita's mind starts to panic and her heart beats faster, '_Please, go away_.' She figured her wonderful day was too good to be true.

She now feels Sephiroth's hand slid down from her back to her butt. He decides to leave his hand there for the rest of the night. She felt herself blush uncomfortably.

Nita didn't understand why this was going on. Sephiroth had never touched her like this, and least of all gently. She felt him pulling her closer to him again, and felt that he wasn't wearing his usual armor. With her eyes continued to be closed she felt he was wearing something more casual and comfortable.

This was not like him, the god of this planet was acting too strange for her comfort. Sephiroth saw her confused face and laughed about it. Nita was feeling her tired body asking her to sleep but her mind was wide awake with his presence continuing to be there.

Two more hours have passed and they continue to be in silence.

Her nerves were on edge. He pulled her closer to him again, and she noticed warmth radiating from his body. She never felt his presence in this manner and it was scaring her.

Suddenly, she felt pressure on her lips and this time she decided to open her eyes and look at him in surprise. She was hesitating to pull away in fear of Sephiroth's wrath that may unleash on her. She stayed still like the good girl that she was, and closed her eyes to make the situation a little more bearable. The next minute out of thin air he disappears. Her eyes open to confirm what she felt was true. He really was gone and she lay there not sure what to make of the situation that just happened.

She expected herself to vomit when his lips touched hers. The kiss didn't feel vile or disgusting which confuses her to no end. It felt like nothing. She sighed in relief feeling her ragged breath. He was gone and she couldn't be more glad about it.

Nita was thinking about what just happened and she couldn't figure out what was going on. She was very scared. '_Why would he do this? I understand he has always been violent with me, but now this? A warning of some sort? Maybe he wants to mess with my mind again until I'm insane_.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter her room. She quickly turns her head to see this time it was her son. "Mother, are you not suppose to be asleep? Having trouble sleeping?" She didn't know if she should tell him what just happened. "Yes I was having trouble sleeping, but since you are now here I can sleep for sure."

He looked her face, she seemed stressed for some reason. He figured he wouldn't question her any further tonight. She looked like she needed two weeks of sleep. They both got comfortable and drifted off to sleep the rest of the night.

In another part of the castle, Sephiroth sits on his throne letting his thoughts drift off to a certain somebody. The moon shined through the windows onto his features making him seem even more attractive.

"Nita…"


	9. Several Weeks

Author: Man.. My first story needs major revisions. I'm not sure if it's worth going back to fix it. This one needs revisions as well.

NARRATOR'S POV

It has been several weeks since Nita last saw Sephiroth. His strange behavior frightened and confused her. She found it strange that he hasn't come by to make her miserable. And she couldn't be happier with her growing relationship with Sephiros.

There were times where she wouldn't see Sephiros for several days, and she wasn't called for cleaning duty anymore. She had to do something in her spare time so she would wander over to the library and start reading books.

As daybreak appears throughout the broken city, Nita rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day. Sephiros told her he wouldn't be able to spend time with her today as his father set out orders he had to take care of. As she finished getting ready she steps out to the middle of her son's room and looks around to nowhere in particular. She sees a bunch of white letters on his dresser and she opens one of them.

It was a letter to her son from a woman professing her love to him. Then she saw a nude picture of the woman. Nita rolled her eyes and threw the letter back onto his dresser, "There seems to be no decent woman for my son."

She exited her son's room out into the hallway and wandered off to familiar places where Rio and her would share a few moments together. It also brought back awful memories with Sephiroth. She slowed down her pace in walking and looked behind her to see if anyone was following her. And so she continued on her way to the library.

SEPHIROS' POV

I think the world of my father. He always has his composure in check and does not lose his cool on the job. He comes off as a cold arrogant person, but who can question him for his arrogance. He is a god.

I am beside my father as we walk the gloomy streets of Midgar. The sunlight never seems to shine brightly down here. I look at my father mentally questioning whether he would try and create some sort of relationship with mother. I enjoy every moment that I spend time with her. I wish father could feel the same, but the way he used to enjoy her was no where near pleasant or sane sounding.

The thought irks me to think about how she suffered so much. Mother seems more calm nowadays, and it would seem father has not bothered her just as I predicted. At the moment I do not know why, but I'll figure it out. He also has not mentioned a word about her. He almost never does.

We continue patrolling streets seeing what use we could make of this city. I see people around us run into the buildings in fear. No one would dare approach us. Father turns to the R.A. soldiers behind us and commands an order to each of them.

I start to think about mother again. Father has not seen her in weeks and it seems like he does not care too. I also know he has been quite busy lately and has not returned to the castle for quite sometime.

I stand for a couple of seconds looking at this place as well as the outskirts of the city. This planet is starting to look less of waste land. It has been several years since father was claimed god to this planet.

Father pulls out a device from one of his pockets. He presses a button to reveal a digital form of the planet. I see different areas highlights throughout the digital image. He zooms in on certain parts of the world. I start to notice that he is looking at the natural beauties of the planet that still exist.

I walk up to him and look at him questioning his motive. His eyes move up to look at me and I see a strange glint in them. I shake my head in confusion. I just do not get it. Father can be a mystery to me sometimes, but I somehow manage to barely figure him out. It does not always mean I know why. Sighing out loud in annoyance I go off and continue walking. I know I have plenty to learn about him as well as from him.

NITA'S POV

I'm missing my son being by my side. I close the book I was reading and I put it back in its place. I walk out to find a window nearby and I see the sun is setting. Standing where I am my eyes take in its beauty. Such a wonderful sight I rarely get to see. I hope Sephiros is enjoying this view right now.

I let myself soak in the warmth from the sun that wont last much longer. I suddenly have a strange feeling that eyes are watching me. I turn around to see no one there. I tell myself I really have to stop being so paranoid. If I keep this up I'll have ulcer from stressing out in worry. It's getting darker now which is my cue to hurry back to my son's room. I hate walking alone in this castle.

I feel a slight chill causing me to shiver. Maybe I should have brought a sweater with me, but I wouldn't have guessed the weather turning out like this. I continue to head back, and then I feel strange again. I turn around again getting annoyed with myself for being so paranoid. Stupid me, I'm so use to disappointment I can't help it being second nature to me.

I'm a pitiful mess all thanks to that awful existence of Sephiroth. He who personally created my misery. My footsteps is all I hear throughout the place along with people quietly talking. I look down at my feet to see the shoes my son gave me. It's strange he know my size so well in clothing and shoes. He is good at observing that's for sure.

Sephiros keeps spoiling me with many different gifts and I keep telling him he should stop giving me so many things. All I want is to spend time with him and possibly watch him grow into a different person. He knows this is truly what is in my heart.

I stop and look around to see I lost my way, and nothing seems familiar. "Oh great, there is no way I didn't pay attention to where I was going for that long." Now I'm talking to myself out loud. I keep looking around and I see bits of glowing green catch my eyes. I start to shiver again, giving into my fear I look around to see if he is following me. Nothing.

I start to run in the direction I came from trying to find my son's room. Everything is starting to look black. I'm forced to stop running as I run into something and I fall backwards onto the marble floor. I'm startled by this and start coughing to correct my breathing. I look up to see what's going on I can't see a thing. My eyes squint to try and make out what's in the dark. There are no windows in this area to make out anything.

Fear overcomes me again as I'm lost and blind. Something touches my arms and lifts me up to a standing point. I yank my arm out of the person's grasp. "So you defy me?" Standing still I catch my breath as I recognize the voice. It had no emotion to it. I immediately drop to my knees and my hands touch the floor as I bend over begging silently for his mercy.

As degrading as my position was I would do anything to keep the peace I have experienced these past several weeks. I'm not sure how much more my heart can take these surprised visits from him. His boots come closer to where I am and I expect the worse to come.

"Stand up." I quickly do as he says and I lower my face to the floor so he wont see my face. My hands are trembling. I'm starting to feel numb. I blink and I now see a different floor. He transported us to a different location. I slightly move my head left and right to see if anything is familiar and to my horror I discover we are in his room. _'No…'_


	10. Restless

SEPHIROTH'S POV

She is now with me alone. I have allowed my son enough time with her. It is now my time. Sephiros is out on a job for me for an entire month. I wanted it this way for a reason. Every so often she crawls into my mind, and it has become troublesome.

The several weeks I was away seemed to do good to her. I see that she has had enough sleep as well as food. She looks fuller and without a doubt happier. Right now the only feelings she has of me is engrossed in fear. I know she desires to get away from here, but her past mistakes tell her it is no good to try.

She stands still waiting as she fumbles with her trembling hands. Her actions appeared to me as, cute? _'What?'_ It is the oddest thought I had about her. I lower my head into one of my hands. I start to question these so called feelings I have. I am growing somewhat irritated. I want to hurt something now.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her sneezing. She quickly breaths in and holds her mouth as if she committed a horrible act of some kind. Silly woman, she thinks I am going to do horrible things to her over a sneeze. Does she not know the tortures of the past were of other reasons? Not over random silent-breakers. Ridiculous. My worn out pet has defects, and I am at fault of course.

She always has this habit of not looking at me. Something about floors are more appealing to her. The habit annoys me, and I am finding myself correcting her many times about it. I leave her standing where she is and I go off to change into something more comfortable. As of right now I would not mind going the rest of the night without clothes. I do not know why I bother, but I am being considerate of her. Sort of.

Minutes later I see she is still in the same spot, but of course I expect no less of her. I have been conflicted in whether to kill her so I can stop feeling, or keep her. I am drawn to her in a different way this time. It is against my pride and ego as a god to admit that I am at a lost in what I should do with her. I am not familiar with the feeling of lost.

I come to her and I hand her a silk night wear to sleep in tonight. A simple peach colored tank that reaches her mid thighs. She quickly takes it from my hand. "You can change in the bathroom, or in front of me." I lean into the side of her face and I can tell she is blushing, "I already know what you look like without any clothes on. It is stupid to go and change in the bathroom." She breathes in heavily and she starts to change in front of me. I am surprised she understood what I meant. I would not have her change in the bathroom because I felt like she needed to be very uncomfortable for the moment. I must admit I also want viewing pleasure.

I see her face is now red. I have noticed my son has been giving her many flattering clothes. He has good taste, but too bad he has her dressing decently. If she wants clothes that badly I would give her the best fabric this place could offer. She would reject what I would offer her because I would make her wear clothing that would be shameful to wear in public. If I asked her to wear what I want she would do it without questioning me. She knows better.

I never found her physically ugly. She now has nothing on and is bearing it all in front me. Too bad the moment does not last long as she quickly puts on the silk night wear. I am now frowning at her for quickly putting it on so suddenly. This brings back memories of our intimacy, and I am missing her soft skin already. If my thoughts continue any longer on her I would take her on for the rest of the night.

I can have what ever I want, but I am considering her today. I would think she would be comfortable being in the nude by now, but she never was comfortable in her own skin. "Come closer." She continues to look at the floor as she walks closer. I now look down at her long dark hair and I find myself wanting to stroke her hair. I stop myself from doing it. I am annoyed by how I am approaching her tonight.

I step aside and I suggest to her to get onto the bed first. My eyes glide over her back view as I watch her obey. The woman has an attractive bottom which I want to harass right now. I climb into bed soon after her and now we lay down in silence. Her back is facing me and I tell her to turn around. She does as she is told, but with her eyes closed. I start to wonder if she affects me because we had a son together. Could it be my son's influence since he keeps talking about their time together. He does not say it but hints that he wants her to see me in a different light.

I will spend a month to discover what is going on between the woman and myself. Her fate lies with me in whether she lives or dies. I start to pull her closer to me just like I have done many weeks ago since I last saw her. Damn woman.

NITA'S POV

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I've heard a grandfather clock ring every hour and it sounds like three hours have passed by. In those hours I just keep thinking about what's going on?

Why am I here again? I wish he would keep our distance hours earlier because I hate being this close to him. I was in absolute happiness not seeing him around, and now he decides to terrorize me again. I want to scream and go away. I wish Sephiros was here right now. Where is he?!!

I do hope he comes back tonight and look for me. Please come back soon my son. I feel my heart racing and I'm dying of fright.

The demon before me is acting strange again. What does he want? I know he likes to make me miserable and right now it's working. It's just strange no torture is happening right now. I'm also surprised he is not attempting to get intimate. Maybe I disgust him and he decided to do this to me because this is as far as he could let himself go without gagging.

I'm going to dismiss that last part because if he did find me disgusting he wouldn't bother to even glance at me. I don't know, I could run theories all night and I would never get an answer. Maybe disgust is not the right word. I'm slowly feeling like I'm going insane just like before.

I stop thinking about why I'm here. I'm just going to lay here and wait for the worse to happen. "Tell me what is on your mind? I promise I will not hurt you. I am allowing you to speak freely." His voice startled me and I'm shocked he bothered to ask me anything with a serious tone. I don't know if I should answer him, my eyes remain closed. I don't believe his promises since he does whatever he pleases.

The most I could do to respond to him is shake my head no. I hear him growl a bit out of annoyance. "Do you want to be familiar with pain again?" I shake my head no again, and I'm growing more scared of him. "Then tell me." I probably shouldn't lie to him since I get the feeling he can tell what's a lie. Since he is truly asking me I figure I'll try and see what happens. I can't prevent my torture forever.

"W-wwhy am I here?" I barely get the words out and they sound like a faint whisper. I feel his hand against my face, "Because I love you." What?! Lies!! I feel his body shaking and then I hear his crude laugh escape from his mouth. He didn't mean what he said, but it was strange he was joking with me. He must have seen my serious expression. I really did believe him for a second and quickly caught his lie before his reaction.

I made up my mind long ago that this evil being does not love anyone besides his son. I decided to get brave and ask him another question since he did ask what's on my mind. "Can I go back to Sephiros' room?" I feel him grabbing me roughly and slightly squeezing me close to his body. "Of course not. You should already know the answer to that one." He was right I did know the answer to that one. I open my eyes and see his neck. I'm afraid he wants to hurt me now, but I don't know what's going on in his twisted mind.

I feel him pull away a little bit and he pulls me up to his face, but I quickly close my eyes to not look at him in his face. "Tell me, why do you avoid looking at me in the eyes? Am I really that unappealing to you? If so you would be the first woman to say so." I don't know why he bothers to ask me, he can figure me out or read my mind. I'm not sure which is it. I know he could care less of my opinion about his looks. "I-I'm afraid of looking at you. Afraid of you…" I wanted to say more, but it's all I could bring myself to say.

"Go to sleep." I could if I would but I'm too scared. I figure I would let him know since so far I haven't endured any pain. It's absolutely blows my mind that he didn't bother to hurt me. "I can't…" I just lay there waiting to see what he would say. Nothing. I'm going to suffer a sleepless night.

I shouldn't complain it could be worse but it feels so unreal that it's not any worse. Who knows I shouldn't get my hopes up. I just wish I was back in Sephiros' room.


	11. Misinterpreted Gesture

NITA'S POV

It is now morning and I didn't sleep a wink last night. I'm feeling a headache coming on because of it. I didn't want to let my guard down while he was still around. I'm surprised no- stupefied that nothing dramatic happened last night. Still I'm betting he still has something up his sleeve. He still has the same hold on me since last night. I start to slowly and carefully try to push myself away from him.

My left side feels numb for being in the same position for many hours. I stop and wait for a reaction from him. I wait about a minute before I try again. He doesn't make any movements. I feel fear overwhelm me and I continue to push away. I look at his face and see that he still has his eyes closed. He actually looks peaceful when he's sleeping. It's strange saying that about him. I let out a startled gasp. His eyes quickly open to look at me and I close mine. I caught a glimpse of his cat-like eyes that disturb my soul every time I look at them.

I'm not at arms length from him and my hands are still on his chest. My hands feel small against him. I was almost free from him. "Avoiding to look at me again?" I don't say anything to him and I can feel him getting annoyed with me. He pushes my arms away from him and pulls me close to him again.

I feel my face is facing his, and I get the feeling he wont allow me to avoid looking at him for much longer. "Open your eyes." I'm dreading the moment and I feel myself breathing heavily, and I force myself to do what he says. I slowly open my eyes, and I'm now seeing his eyes pierce me. I hate it when he looks at me. I can't stand looking at him in the eyes much less have him stare back at me. I can't do it any longer I shift my eyes past his face and I concentrate on the wall behind him.

I can tell he is amused by this and I hear his lips form a smirk at me. My body starts to tremble not knowing what to expect. My eyelids feel very heavy and I can't keep them open any longer. I want to sleep so bad, but I'm sure this mad man will make sure I don't get any sleep. I'm so exhausted with worry and fear I feel sleep overcome me. I close my eyes only for a moment, and then I open them again to see that he's gone.

I quickly get up and look around to make sure he isn't around. I check the bathroom and the rest of this huge bedroom area. There doesn't seem to be any signs of him being here. I walk to the other side of the big bed and grab my clothes from the floor. I look around once more to make sure he isn't watching me change. As I remove the silk fabric I'm still looking around, and quickly put on yesterday's clothes. I look down at what he gave me to wear, it was nice color and much more decent coverage.

I 'm still not sure what is going on. This is all very suspicious. I see the unmade bed, and I stop to think I should make his bed. I don't want to give him any reason to punish me. Once I finished making the bed I remembered seeing the bathroom moments ago. I need to change clothes again I don't want to mess up the clothes my son gave to me. I remember cleaning this room many times over. I never did like it when the demon would stand there staring at me on purpose. I decided to run to Sephiros' room and change into clothes that I can dirty. I quickly push through the immense doors and run to Sephiros' room. I look around my son's room and see that the bed is still made. Where has he gone to? Has he purposefully abandoned me? I start worrying about him. I dig through his dresser where I kept my old clothes.

I wonder if I can still fit in these jeans since I've gained a little bit of a healthy weight. I successfully squeeze into them and I put on a big sized shirt. I go into the bathroom and find some rags to bring with me. I catch my reflection and see that these jeans make my butt look huge. I start to pull my shirt down some more feeling self conscious. I run out of Sephiros' room and back to Sephiroth's room.

I see the door closed and I don't remember leaving it like that. These heavy doors take so much time for me to open. I start to pull and struggle for it to open. It's much easier to open them from the inside out. I see an R.A. soldier and I quickly run up to him, "Sir, could you please help me with this door, I need to clean Lord Sephiroth's room."

The soldier's eye wander over me and he nods his head in agreement. "Thank you so much." As I'm about to enter the room I feel him grab my arm, "What are you doing after this?" How annoying he is checking me out again. I struggle to get out of his grasp, "I'm doing more work for him." I lied of course, I turn around and try again to get inside. I feel a slight wind past me and I don't feel the soldier's hand on me anymore. I look back and see that he has disappeared. I feel myself panic a little bit and I look around some more. Nobody is around.

I enter Sephiroth's room and I hear someone giggle? I look around and see someone is on his bed. I recognize the half naked woman, it's Lili. Oh just great, this woman wants to make my life miserable as well. I remember she was being hostile towards me because Rio was spending too much time with me. I'm starting to feel depressed thinking about Rio, "What are you doing here?" Her tone of voice was anything but kind to me, "I'm here to clean Lord Sephiroth's room. Where is he?"

She gave me a dirty look, "I'm waiting for him to return. He should be back eventually." As long as he wasn't around to stare at me I was fine with that. "Don't mind me I'll quickly clean and be out of your way." Lili just shrugged not caring what I did, and she decided to lay back down on the bed. And not too long ago I finished making that bed.

It looks like she doesn't care to bother me. I start to clean everything as fast as I can before he comes back. Finally, I finish with cleaning and the bathroom was the last of it. I leave the bathroom to find him standing there. I feel my hairs standing up on wits ends. His eyes move from Lili to me, and I look down on the floor, "I finished cleaning everything I hope it's to your liking Lord Sephiroth." He doesn't say anything and so I start to make my way to the door. I'm now outside of the room and I run back to Sephiros' room trying to get as far away as I can from the demon.

I give a sigh of relief now that I'm back in my son's room. I feel the safest here. I miss my son I think about him. Where is he? I go over to a chair near a window and I relax on it. I look at my reflection at a mirror from across the room. I see my hair is disheveled and I'm sweaty. I look over at the bed and I see the peach colored silk. I forgot to leave it in Sephiroth's room, I seriously doubt he would be missing it. I don't plan to go back there and interrupt a shameful moment.

I look out the window and I see the city surrounding this place. I start to think about Rio again and how I miss him. I push the thought away wishing for a normal life, but I know that wont be possible. I have an extraordinary son from an insane god who is out on a mission to make me miserable. Memories of my boy when he was born flood my mind. I smile remembering those times. I was able to hold him and take care of him. But it was short lived because Sephiroth wanted to make me hurt for my son.

I remember I felt sorry for bringing Sephiros into this world. Sephiroth is a harsh demon, and I didn't know how he would treat him. I can't complain now, I have had more than my fair share with Sephiros', but I can never get enough of my son. Now is a good time to shower I feel rested enough. I look around to make sure he is not around. I'm now in the bathroom and I start to get undressed and hop into the warm shower. The water feels great against my skin. I'm starting to feel a little better.

An hour later I feel for the knob to turn off the shower and I grab a towel to dry myself. I finish drying my face and my body goes into panic mode. He's standing there looking at me while I face the floor. I tightly wrap the towel around me, and step out of the shower stall. What now I wonder. Did I forget to clean something is his room and is going to punish me for it? I feel cold all of a sudden. I see his boots come closer to me. My face is forced to him as his hand holds me there. He's stroking my cheek with his thumb. My eyes avoid his face and I feel his fingers start to squeeze my face. He didn't like my eyes away from his, and I'm getting better at figuring out what he wants.

I slowly bring my eyes to face him. I'm shaking underneath his presence. "What did I do wrong?" I know he didn't allow me to speak, but I can't stand the suspense any longer. "I wanted to personally come and give you my gratitude, but you left quickly before thanking you." I see that his face was serious, and I don't say anything for a long while. It's very odd for him to thank me. It just sounded foreign to me when he said it. I'm keeping my guard up trying to figure out what he is up to. "O-oh, you, you really didn't have to."

His eyes disturb me as he continues to stare at me. I feel him slowly letting go of my face. This is very tiring to force myself to look at him straight in his eyes. He still frightens me very much. Drops of water hit the tile floor as it they pass my skin. I start to feel colder now and my skin tightens up. I keep trying to watch his movements seeing if he will attempt to hurt me. Why is he still standing here? Shouldn't he be back in his room attending Lili. Could it be he abandoned her to make me miserable instead? No, he probably finished already. Doesn't sound like her would miss an opportunity to sleep with a woman.

"E-excuse me, I need to get dressed." I hesitate to move past him, but eventually I get around him. My arm is pulled back and he turns me around to face him again. I want to get away from him, but he will never give me what I want. He has always invaded my personal space to make me uncomfortable. He gives me a devilish look and to my horror he starts to undress quickly, I turn around feeling my heart drop to my stomach. I'm free for the moment and I run to the door, but failed to make it there.

He's standing in front of me with nothing on, and the next thing I know he takes my towel away. I try to cover my shame with my arms and hands. He yanks away my desperate try for cover. He doesn't let me go as he holds my arms down to the side of me. He walks forward and I walk backwards. He picks me up and lays me down onto the bed somewhat roughly. I'm now underneath him in a humiliating position. I feel my legs shaking the most as if my body understands what's going to happen.

I close my eyes not wanting to look at him. "If you do not want to be reacquainted with pain you are going to have to look at me." Stupid me, how long did I think I would avoid this situation. I really thought he lost interest in me in this manner. I now see him leaning over me and I look into his eyes to see is aroused. I feel the lower part of his body press against me now causing me to instantly draw back away from is arousal. This causes me to turn even more red, and I'm afraid he will cause me to feel pain no matter. He rarely keeps his promises on purpose.

He comes closer to me. He kisses my collarbone and I flinch under his lips. He has crushed my collarbone many times before as well as deform my lips. I start to cry remembering the horror. He plans to make me relive the torture. Why? I didn't do anything wrong today? I start to feel desperate to get away, and I feel myself grow more with panic.

I put my shaky hands against his shoulders and pull his face away from body. I see his arms tower over the sides of my body and I push one of his arms away. He quickly grabs one of my arms and holds it down. I continue to struggle against him franticly trying to push him away. He presses his body against mine using his weight to hold me down. I start to hyperventilate and grow even more desperate, he feels so heavy. I can feel him lift up his body a little bit to let me breathe better.

I start to calm down and I'm still crying feeling more miserable. I feel his face touch mine and he starts to kiss my neck and I pull away out of instinct. He stops trying to kiss me, "You continue to deny me?" I try to regulate my breathing ignoring what he said as my tears continue to come. In a stern voice, "Stop crying, you have no reason to act like this." Hearing this made me feel angry and insulted. He obviously doesn't take into account what he has done to me in the past.

I wanted to scream at him in all my fury, but I know better than that. I start to calm down because in the end I'm more afraid of him right now than angry. He squeezes my arm reminding me that I should stop crying. My crying must be getting on his nerves and I try to stop.

He's going to hurt me no matter how obedient I am to him. He goes back to kissing me. I feel his lips press against me gently. I await the pain that is to come. I don't like it when he touches me. I never did and I'm hating it right now. I try to get my mind distracted and act like he was never there. In the past recall going insane trying to ignore his presence. I await this misery.


	12. One Month

NITA'S POV

I have been staring at the ceiling in the past few hours since he was on top of me against my will. It feels like he is still inside of me, and it hurt when he went in. I hug myself feeling angry that I couldn't do anything about earlier. My head turns to see him laying next to me with his eyes closed. I can't tell if he is asleep or not. I can never win against this demon. Where is my son? I start worrying again.

My thoughts go back to earlier not believing what happened which is making me confused by his actions. It was strange how he touched me, kissed me, and the most unpredictable was how he went inside of me. He wasn't trying to be cruel to me. I can't believe I can say that about him. It shocks me to no end that he tried not to hurt me. I'm still very afraid of him and I continue to have my guard up around him.

Every time he would go into me further I would squeeze his arm begging him to stop because it hurt too much. I informed him I haven't had anyone since him. He told me he knew, and in his words I was being unintentionally faithful to him. I'm not sure what new game he's trying to play with me, but I want no part of it. If he plans to continue to treat me this strangely just to brainwash me, I won't fall for it. What's the point of doing that when he always had it his way.

I start to wonder what happened between him and Lili to make him want to come my way. She is so much prettier than me and she even has a bigger bust size. What man wouldn't want that? I feel my body shivering and I realize my damp hair needs to be fully dry. I'm going to get sick if I don't do something about it soon. I see that he is hasn't moved much and I get up slowly and crawl out of bed. I look back again to see his eyes are still closed. I really don't want to wake him in fear of making him angry. I mainly don't want him awake because I know I will have to suffer his presence, and maybe more.

This strange attention I'm getting from him is scaring me, and I don't want any of it. I confess I prefer this treatment over his sadistic tortures. What I really want is to never see him again. So far all that I predicted he would do to me was not realized. I doubt he will continue with this much longer. I strongly feel he will torture me again when I least suspect it.

I stand at the side of the bed still having my shame revealed. I see the peach colored sleep wear near the edge of the bed. I grab it and put it on. I look again to see any sign of movement from him. I go to the bathroom and I find a blow dryer. I'm wondering where should I go do this so it wouldn't be so noisy. This room is pretty big. Quietly walking around I'm thinking it's not a good idea to risk this. I know I can't keep him asleep forever but I'll try and make it last as long as I can.

I start to remember a room that I stayed in when I first arrived here. I know I can go to Sephiroth's room but I shudder at the thought of going back there. My old room will bring back memories of Rio. It hurts to remember, but I'm going to have to put up with it. I look at what I'm wearing and I think I should probably change. Well, I doubt I can change because I would have to open drawers and closets. I don't know how excellent his hearing is, but again I'm not going to risk it.

I give one last look at him and push the heavy doors to walk far away from him. I run down the hallway making it to my old room. I stand in front of the door and turn the knob. I enter yelling a hello to see if anyone is here. No sound can be heard so I enter and double check. I thoroughly look around until I'm comfortable to say no one is here. I go to the bathroom to start drying my hair. Finally, my hair is completely dry within five minutes. I carry the blow dryer with me and I look around the familiar room.

I put my hand on my old dresser and wipe across it. It's very dusty which means no one has been in this room for a very long time. I start to walk out of the room before I think about Rio. I open the door to leave and I yelp in surprise as I step back. I put a hand over my beating heart to see Sephiroth standing naked in front of me. I start blushing as a few people walk past us whispering and pointing fingers. This is very awkward. Right now I'm more than willing to look him in the eyes.

He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest without an ounce of shame. His eyes wander over my body causing me to feel uncomfortable. He holds his hand out to me and I stare at it for a few seconds. With a shaky hand I reach out and take it. Once my hand touched his I see we are back in Sephiros' room. How does he always know where to find me? It's beyond my understanding. I try pulling my hand away from his, but he doesn't loosen his grip. My hand is brought up to his lips and he kisses it startling me. I see he wants to continue to play his game whatever it is. I wish he would put some clothes on already. It would make me feel a little more comfortable.

Still holding onto my hand he pulls me in closer, "Why did you leave?" I nervously look up at his eyes causing me to shiver, "I was afraid to wake you." I'm always afraid to answer him. I'm surprised he's letting me get away with speaking this many words. He looks at me with an irritated face. Oh great, he didn't like my answer and right now I'm praying that he doesn't hurt me. I never seem to work my way around him safely. I feel overwhelmed again.

He lets go of my hand, and I watch him carefully. I start to calm down, "I'm going to put up the blow dryer." I walk away and did just that. I breath in heavily as I put the blow dryer down and I close the door behind me. I don't want to go back to where he is. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I see I'm in need of a brush. I take my sweet time slowly brushing my hair in little sections here and there.

I stare down at my long hair looking at the tangles that slowly become non-existent. Eventually I'm going to have to go back and face him. I strain my ears to hear any sounds from the bed area. Not a sound is heard other than my breathing. I'm sure he is still there, I see something in the corner of my eye and immediately I turn towards it causing me to jump back.

My back is against the bathroom door and I'm blocked by him. I hate it when he appears out of nowhere. He stands in front of me with his hands stroking my hips and my body shakes in reaction to it. I start to breath quicker, and I see his face is very close to mine. My eyes look to side of him not able to look at him any longer. "How about we go another round? Hmm, what do you say?" I feel anxiety hit me, and I wish to run far away from this place, but it's always a useless attempt. My heart aches thinking that this time he will inflict a lot of pain on me. My tears start to escape.

I feel one of his hands move from my hip and slowly making its way down my thigh. His hand stops where the silk cuts off, and I feel more afraid. I start to sweat throughout this undesirable tension between us. "P-Please, stop. Please…" His hand is now between my thighs. I grab his wrist trying to pull his hand away, he just laughs at me. He pushes his body against mine and I feel his hands slide to the back of my legs and lift me up from the floor. I gasp in shock and my heart is beating faster. My legs are around his waist and his hands grab my butt.

"We have to continue with this for your sake. It will hurt less once you get used to it." I don't believe a word he says about it being for my sake. What does it matter to him how much I hurt. Cold hearted bastard never cared for me at all nor do I care for him to do so. I feel myself being lowered to where I can stand on the floor again, and he takes a step back. I stand here now confused with what he just did and I turn my head to look at him.

His face shows no emotion at all. His hand reaches out to my face, I close my eyes lowering my head and I cringe thinking he will hit me. I don't feel anything for few seconds. He is running his fingers through my hair, and I stand there waiting for something else to happen. "What do you want Lord Sephiroth?" I'm growing desperate to make sense of all of this. "That is for me to figure out." I look at him and I continue with the questions. "What do you mean? I don't understand any of this."

He continues stroking my hair for a while now as quiver under his touch, and I patiently wait for some kind of response. "Where is Sephiros?" He looks down at me and he's… smirking? "He is gone for the month. Do not worry he can take care of himself." My eyes grow wide and my lips tremble. Sliding my body against the door I sit on the cold tile floor miserably. A month? I break down and start crying.

SEPHIROTH'S POV

I purposefully had my son leave the castle for a only a month, and this woman starts to overreact. Her crying is very annoying, and I am starting to not tolerate it any longer. I will let her have her moment for now since I have forbidden her most precious person away for a month. She absolutely adores him and I am surprised to feel a little angry over it.

I go over to her picking her up and carry her over to the bed. I get her situated under the covers and lay next to her. She turns her back to me and I wrap my arms around her and hold her. Feeling her body so close to me I start touching her soft skin.

This is going to be a long month. I have seen the many confusing faces she has given me. She does not seem to comprehend why I am behaving like this towards her. I myself do not understand it either. She did a bad judgment call of returning to my room after I left her early this morning. It was best if she left because when I returned to the room I was preparing to get her off my mind.

I was passing up my room when I saw her return and she tried to enter but I saw a soldier touch her arm keeping her there. My hands were ready to kill when he did that, but I continued to watch from afar to see what else he would do. He would not let her go as she clearly did not want his attention. This made me more angry, but I was even more enraged that he had intentions of seeing her later on whenever she was free. I quickly took care of him and returned to unofficial business that could not wait for much longer.

Moments later I returned hoping she left so I could attempt to forget about her with the other woman. She was just about finished when I entered, and I was slightly touched when I found out she cleaned the room without instruction from me. I accepted what I just felt about her act, but I am certain she did it out of fear again.

I watched her leave in a hurry. Wanting to rid my thoughts of her I tried to sleep with the other woman that was presently there. It did not work because after I was through with the woman I still thought about Nita. After the event it just made me want the damn woman even more. I could not resist her for much longer.

I wanted to satisfy this strong urge for her, but I feel it is more than just a desire to be inside of her. I would have thought by now I would get tired of her and leave, but I am still here with her. This is highly unlike me yet again. She does not have a clue how she is affecting me, and I would like to keep it this way until I figure out what I feel.

Once she stops crying we will have another go at this. I want to get her to the point of enjoying this as well. I am curious to know what it would be like enjoying something mutual. Though I wont be able to see this fulfilled until she changes the way she thinks about me. I may have broken her to the point of never forgiving me. We shall see where this may go.

Her breathing is much slower now, she cried herself to sleep. I bring my hand underneath her chest and I glide my hand down her flat stomach. I am very tempted to touch her between her thighs, but I stop for her sake. The thought just makes me want to wake her up right now to continue where we left off in the bathroom, but I calm myself down. She needs sleep. Damn this woman. The good thing about her is she does not have a habit of sleeping for very long. No matter how much she longs for it.


	13. Gardenia Flower

NITA'S POV

A month away from Sephiros. A week has gone by and it has felt like an eternity since I've seen my son. I'm so depressed by it I haven't been eating right nor sleeping well. There were times where I wouldn't see him for a few days, but those were only days nothing like a month. I really shouldn't complain he could've sent Sephiros off for a year if he wanted to. I guess you could say I have been graced by the demon's mercy. I have no choice, but to spend the night in Sephiroth's room for a month excluding that one day in my son's room. Looking at the bed I have been cleaning the covers every night because I never know what woman he brings to the bed when I'm not around.

It has been an odd week with him. Everyday when nighttime rolls by he would actually ask if I wanted to get physically intimate with him. I would bravely say no every time and he would try and get me in the mood which doesn't work for me. Sometimes I don't get away with it because he does force himself onto me. I never know what to expect from him anymore, but I wont let my guard down around him. I'm still very cautious in how I should say things to him because I just never know what he'll do to me. I still fear him.

Every morning so far I try not to wake him up because I just don't want to put up with him. He affects me in such a negative way. I leave the room to go about my morning routines in Sephiros' room. I feel like I can breath in there, but I feel very down when I don't see my son in there. I'm always hopeful to see him appear just to maybe surprise me, but I know he is very obedient to his father. If his father tells him to do something he'll do it faithfully with no questions asked. Sephiroth should feel proud to have Sephiros for a son, one that looks up to him highly. It's rare to have your children hang on to your every word. Then again hardly anyone has a so called god for a father.

Right now I'm sitting on the edge of the bed looking at my feet dangle. It's morning now and he is now gone which is always a relief. I'm still wearing a red laced lingerie he had given me last night. I hate going outside of this room wearing it, but I did leave earlier with one of his big shirts that I found on the floor. At first I really didn't want to wear any of the clothes that belonged to him, but I didn't want any attention drawn to me. I try and hurry up with my daily routines because if I take too long he comes for me. He gets very annoyed with me. I get this feeling he doesn't sleep at all because he knows where to find me every single time. He doesn't miss a beat.

He really is a freak of nature. He pops out of nowhere in front of me causing me to hold onto my heart to calm it down. I always look at him scared and he just rolls his eyes in annoyance as if to say I should be used to it already. I wonder how many more surprises my heart can take. How much longer does he plan on playing his new game with me? I wish he would get bored of me already and leave me alone. I hope he doesn't kill me off because he's bored. I still want as much time with Sephiros while I'm still alive.

I start to slide off the bed and go to what's now my closet. I look at all the clothes I can choose from and I hate them all for being so indecent. Again I have no choice but do as he says. It's his will for me to dress so shamefully, but according to him I'll blend in more with the rest of the women. Strange, Rio said the same thing to me since most of the women are halfway dressed in this castle. This really is ridiculous. I dig and dig to find something that has more coverage. I don't get it, why does he bother to ask me. Sometimes it doesn't even go the way I want it to be so I think it's pointless of him to ask me anything at all. In the end it's his way sooner or later.

Sadly the only thing I'd rather wear right now is the peach silk that he gave me. It's the only material that I can find in my wardrobe that is solid and long enough. He didn't forbid me to wear this since he did give it to me personally. I change into it and I walk out of his room to find something to do. Usually it's to the library, but this time I think I'll go the garden. I heard that there was such a thing in this castle, but I'd have to ask around.

I don't like any of these people that live in here, they tend to be very stuck up and full of it. Don't some of them remember where they came from? The ruins of the city where we all suffered and feared this god. Walking down the immense hallways I watch the people pass me by and here I am walking in what I slept in again. It's not like I have very many options.

I see a couple of women looking at my direction and laughing at me. I guess because I'm not fashionably dressed in their eyes. I just shrug and continue on my way to nowhere. There's no point for me to look around to see if he is around because I can't avoid him and he'll just pop out of nowhere and find me. I'm still paranoid and weary of the other people such as the soldiers. I'm not saying I'm attractive enough to catch many of their attention. The soldiers normally are just desperate to get one night stands.

I walk around aimlessly, I look up at the grand ceiling and I'm thinking they should hang up signs where everything is. An hour passes by and finally I seem to be heading in the right direction. I see greenery and I start to sprint over to it. I'm hoping going to a garden may cheer me up a bit. I do love flowers and even plants. I step inside and as expected it's warm for the plants. The greenhouse effect I guess is what they would call it. I walk around taking my time looking at each flower and plant. This place is huge and I'm sure that I wont be able to see everything in here today.

Growing happy, I see a gardenia flower and I go over to smell it. They smell wonderful just as I remember in my mom's garden. I'm reminded about the awful news he gave me about all of my family being dead. I force the thought away and I pick the white flower. My eyes continue to see the different species of flowers that I don't recognize and some that I do. I feel my flower is no longer in my hand and I turn to see a soldier holding it. A bit surprised and relieved that it wasn't Sephiroth who took it from me. Now I'm just worried and a little afraid of what might be his intentions.

"So you like flowers? Not many women care for flowers nowadays." He shifts his eyes on me, "Uh, yes very much. Can I have it back now please?" I hear my accent clearly, I try to be nice so he wont hurt me or become hostile. Some of these soldiers have a short temper. I give out my hand waiting for him to return it, but he doesn't give it back to me. We stand there for a moment staring at each other. I notice his longish dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and I look at his grey eyes. He's an attractive guy with a strong build to him, but I don't care for his presence here. I just want my flower back before it dies on me. "My name is Leo. What's yours?" He holds out his hand to me and I shake it in return, "Nita." He smiles at me, "Lovely Nita. Nice to meet you. Are you doing anything else today?" I'll admit he has a nice smile, but I have no interest in being a one night stand to him.

I start to feel nervous around the guy hoping he'll let me go freely. "Um, yes I do I uh have to clean Lord Sephiroth's room for the remaining of the day." There's no need to clean his room any further I have been doing a good job with it's maintenance. "I can tell you're lying to me." He takes a few steps closer to me and puts the flower in my hair, "Oh thank you." I reach to pull the flower out of my hair, but he stops me, "No, it looks nice on you like that." I start to slightly blush not being used to getting sincere compliments like this. Other than from my son of course.

"Nita, there's no need to lie to me. If you don't want to see me anymore I understand. Although I would like to see you around more often if that doesn't bother you." I'm not looking for another relationship that will in end in misery. I don't want another Rio situation. "I'm sorry but if you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me. People around me tend to die." He gives me a confused look and is not sure what to make of it, "And why is that?" I look down at the floor, "I don't know maybe you should ask our god." I obviously gave him the answer, but I don't think he gets it. "Okay? Anyways, if I see you around I wont hesitate to say hello to you at least. Would you be alright with that?" This guy isn't giving up and I'm guessing he'll come to the garden everyday just to see me. I don't want anything bad happen to him he seems so nice, or maybe he's being nice just to sleep with me. I frown at the thought of that. Men are pigs. I look at him not sure what answer to give him, "I'm sorry." I turn to leave and I run back in the direction of Sephiroth's room hearing Leo say, "We'll run into each other again. That's a promise."

This sucks, now I can't go back to the garden for his sake. I'm taking all the precautions I need to take. I stop running and I slow down at a steady pace. I hope the demon isn't back in his room. Running in this castle is a bit of a workout. I stand in front of his room hesitating to enter, I struggle to pull the massive doors and finally I budge it open. I'm getting stronger at opening them.

The last time I asked a soldier to help me he was just a perverted creep and then suddenly he disappeared. Maybe he got turned off by me seconds later, but then again I felt uneasy during that moment. I quickly get into the room and to my disappointment he is standing there near the bed. He's not alone I see a fully nude woman on the bed and he too is also getting undressed. I quickly turn around and push the door open hoping that the woman is enough of a distraction for my escape.

Looks like I have to find something to keep me occupied. Maybe going back to Leo and chat with him for the rest of the day wont be such a bad idea. I doubt Sephiroth will leave that woman alone this time. She's much prettier than Lili that's for sure. I go to the kitchen area since I'm finally feeling hungry for the first time in about a week. I walk over to a table and look to see what's on the menu. I hear footsteps near me and my menu is snatched away, "Hello, Nita." Great it's Leo, just the person I was thinking about. "What do you want Leo?" I really was joking about Leo being here, I'd rather have this guy stay far away from me as much as possible. "I wanted to see you again." It hasn't been that long ago since we met, "I see you're not happy about it Nita. Sorry but I can't stop thinking about you."

"There will never be anything between us. I warned you already about people dying around me." He ignores me and orders something from the menu and he hands it over to me. "Please, I'm begging you stay away from me. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I'm doing this for your sake. I'm sure there's plenty of other actual beautiful ladies for you to follow. You're handsome guy and that shouldn't be too difficult for you." He sits back with smug look, "So you think I'm handsome? Nice to know the feeling is mutual. You yourself are quite beautiful."

I probably shouldn't have mentioned he was handsome now is ego is a bit boosted up. I look around seeing if Sephiroth is here but no sign of him. A few minutes have passed by I doubt he'll leave the woman as I predicted. Leo gives me a questioning look and he too tries to look around to see what I'm searching for. "Everything okay?" I shake my head, "No, I really think you need leave, please. I haven't eaten anything all day. You're going to make me starve even more if you don't leave." He grabs my menu and orders something for me, "You don't know what I like."

He ignores me again, I grab the menu from him, "Leo, please leave now. I'm not interested in being a one night stand or a mutual sleeping buddy." He looked at me with a hurt face, "Those were none of my intentions with you. Yeah, I know the soldiers here have that bad reputation, but not all of us are like that." He leans in on the table looking at me, "Okay Leo, I'm leaving now. I already warned you about what happens to people who get close to me. I'm just not meant for any kind of happiness."

I get up and quickly leave. I'm a little annoyed by him because now I'm starving and the smell of food in the area is making me grumpy. I'm startled to see Leo now blocking me from going anywhere. I try to get around him but he moves as I do. "Please join me. I wouldn't want you to leave angry and hungry." I shake my head no at him and he continues to be persistent with me. "Alright, alright, I'll make you a deal. If you sit here and eat with me I'll stay away from you for the majority. We wont have much interaction other than maybe short conversations. Could you accept me as a friend at least?" I sigh in annoyance and I just give up. I sit back down at the table and I see the waiter brought us our food already.

"Alright, I see no harm in being long distance friends with you. Why were you at the garden by the way? It's not a guy thing to hang out at the garden. Were you planning to give a flower to a special lady?" He laughs lightly and takes a bite of his food, "Yes I was going to give a flower to this one woman, but I was struck by your beauty and totally forgot about her. Don't worry the woman doesn't even know me." I start eating, thinking about what he just said to me. "Well lucky me I'm sure there are plenty of more beautiful women that will catch your eye, and soon you'll forget about me too." I take many more bites of food as I realize how hungry I really am, "I have to disagree with you Nita. Something more than beauty is very appealing about you. It's too bad I wont be able to find out because you don't want close relationships." He's not missing much I'm a screwed up case. We continue our conversation as it shifted into a different direction. We chat about many different things and have a laugh here and there.

I tell him all of my family is dead and he too has no family to call on. It's common to hear that nowadays with so much going on this ruined planet. I don't think it's necessary for me to tell him that Sephiros is my son. It's not like we'll be seeing much of each other anyways. Honestly, I don't think anyone knows I gave birth to Sephiros except for Olga and the people who checked my condition. We start to finish up our meal and I have to admit it was nice talking to someone for a change. He was fun to be around but it's for the best we go our separate ways.

"It's time for me to go. I enjoyed our conversation very much. It was a pleasure to meet you Leo." I reach out my hand to him, "We were having such a good time. Do you have to leave so soon?" I nod my head yes, "Sorry Leo, I just want no attachment of any kind. You really are a pleasant person to be around and for once I don't feel so paranoid." I laughed a little at the last part I just mentioned. Leo got up and grabbed my hand, "I know we barely know each other, but I'm missing you already. I wish you would give me more of a chance." He quickly kisses my hand goodbye and I feel myself blushing a little bit by it. "Goodbye Leo." I felt myself a little attached to him already, "Goodbye Nita."

We parted ways and I wish things weren't the way they are right now. I really wouldn't mind him as a friend, but I know better than that. Sephiroth would make sure he's dead sooner or later. The only one true happiness I'm sure he'll let me keep is Sephiros for as long as he is allowing me to live. I'm not absolutely sure how I became to have such a miserable life. I sometimes think about why the demon chose to keep me as long as he did, and now I'm confused by my revival and even more puzzled by his strange attention towards me. It's all very scary to me.

I stand in front of Sephiroth's door, I feel my heart beat quicken its pace. I'm scared to see him there again, but its inevitable I can never avoid him. Everyday this week has been torture-free so far, but again I remind myself it may not last long. I'm dreading tonight he is going to ask me the usual question again and I'll give my same answer. Then I'll have to wait and see if he'll force himself into me again. There were a few days that we wouldn't commit the act at all and those days I was very grateful for. Normally nothing stops him from getting his way. I shake my head frustrated in trying to figure out his true intentions with me, but I give up on guessing. He'll keep me in the dark for as long as he wants.

I'm inside the room and don't see anyone in here. I look around anyways because I may never know. No one's here to my relief. I look at the unfixed bed and I grab the covers to wash them. I go to a closet that has other bed sheets to put on. I grab a purple satin and start to fix the huge bed. This mattress is just too big for one person, but it's not my place to say much about it. It's just so annoying to constantly clean and change these covers.

I finished fixing the bed and I flop onto it a little worn out pulling and tugging the covers to fit the bed. I feel myself drift off to sleep not knowing how much time had passed by. I'm suddenly awake and I see nothing but moonlight spilling into the room. I told myself I wont let my guard down and I gave into my body's weakness. I jerk my head up and look to see who touched my leg. Nobody is around and I look over to my leg to see its just a feather that grazed my leg.

Where did it come from? Must have made its way out of the pillows. I lay my head back down and I sigh in relaxation. I feel the feather on my leg again I should really get rid of it. I blindly reach over to it trying to remove it, but I'm having a hard time grabbing the darn thing. I turn around and I quickly sit up on my knees to see a shadow. The shadow gracefully appear into the light and I see his black wing.

The feather that grazed my leg was white so I never assumed it belonged to him. He walks to where I am and he has no clothes on. My eyes turn away from him as he comes closer to me. I feel the bed sink in by his weight and his cool breath is felt against my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut and I breathe heavily feeling my body go tense. His hands go underneath my silk sleep wear and he takes it off. I have no undergarments because he commanded me not to wear it when nighttime came. It's his new rule he enforced on me earlier today.

I feel my face grabbed and I'm forced to look at him. I look into his unusual eyes, "You like flowers?" I start to feel a little more nervous which is silly because I've done nothing wrong. "Y-yes." His thumb touches my lips, "It looks good on you." I feel myself turn red, what's with the compliments today? I don't look that much different than before. I don't take his compliments at heart they hardly mean much. I'm going to feel miserable tonight again I can feel it. I probably should have taken out the flower but I forgot all about it. I notice that he smells like soap which means he showered not too long ago.

"It is obvious what I want. Will you submit yourself to my will tonight?" He doesn't have a humble way of asking things from me. I shake my head no, "Please, I don't want to do this. Can't we do something else?" I can't believe I said that, but I don't want to be intimate with him and I'm trying to avoid him forcing his way into me. It hurts less but I still feel some pain and I don't like it. "What do you propose?" He looks at me with mischief in his eyes. Now I have to come up with something he can agree with. Come on Nita, think! "H-How about going to the hot springs and relax. I'll massage you if you'd like." I can't believe I'm saying these things what's worse is I added to it. I feel myself turn even more red.

He starts laughing at me, "I am pleasantly surprised to hear this suggestion from you. I thought you would say something such as dinner or just go to sleep. Something with less physical contact." It's not like I can avoid the physical contact no matter how much I wish for it. My face almost touches his as I turn to watch him examine me, "Alright, I agree to this. I would like to find out if you are decent with massaging." I feel like I dug myself a deep hole.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in grass. We must be near a hot spring the place feels very warm. Sephiroth is still close to me and he doesn't make much movement. I can still feel his breath on my skin. Trying to ignore him I look up at the sky to see the moon which looks very beautiful tonight. The view is taken away from me as he purposely stands in front of me while I'm still sitting here. I quickly close my eyes avoiding to see certain parts of his body. He is absolutely confident. No shame what so ever. I hear laughter coming from him, "Tell me Nita, what do you think of me?" I'm shocked to hear him call me by name. Very rarely does he ever address me by name. It doesn't sound right when he says it. My body is lifted up and he takes me to the hot spring which feels very hot at first contact. "I am still waiting for your answer." Does he really want my honest answer? I stay quiet for a long time. We just stand there in the hot spring in silence. "I promise you will not be punished for speaking your mind to me."

His promises are not trustworthy, but I have to give him an answer or else. I answer him in a nervous low tone, "I think you're an insane demon. I-I don't understand… why do like to make me miserable?" I doubt I'll get an answer from him. I feel the ripples of the water move in my direction and he wraps his arms around me. This is strange. I stay stiff against him and I'm confused again. The way he is holding me right now is not perverted its more like a sincere hug. I watch my gardenia flower fall out of my hair and into the water. The gardenia starts to look blurry and tears fall down.

"I hate you… so much. I have never hated a person in my life… y-you're the first" This feeling is ugly. Just as he treated me so ugly. I told him I hate him. Right now I don't know what else to expect. I feel ugly. He has broken me and has hurt me in such a way that it's unforgivable. He doesn't care… he never did nor will he ever. May _my_ God have mercy on me.


	14. A Gift

SEPHIROTH'S POV

I am use to people hating me as well as worshiping me. What she told me two weeks ago had me thinking. Her words had an impact on me, but I would be in denial if I said otherwise. Since then I have not forced her to do anything she did not like. I am trying to get some common ground between us. I should kill her now and be done with this. I have done it before so why can I not bring myself to do it now. If I kill her now I could always bring her back whenever I feel like it, but there is no point to that nonsense.

Clearly having a physical relationship with her will not happen anytime soon. I already know I have to change her perspective about me. This is the first challenge I have had in such a long time. As a God nothing is out of reach for me. She will become mine by her own will.

The bed sheets start to move slightly next to me. It looks like she is waking up, "I need you to get dressed now." She slowly turns around and gives me a nod in confirmation. I watch her make her way to the edge of the bed as I am given a nice back view of her body. I stop myself from thinking any further into it.

It is time I change my tactics I am deciding to have a conversation with her rather than ordering her around. It seems to work better that way. Every time I demanded her to do something I stopped and asked if she was okay with it. Today I am not asking her if she wants to do as I ask because it is a harmless thing I have planned for us.

As much as I want be physical with her I am holding back for when the time is right. In other words I am going to have to satisfy this craving for her with other women. Which is what I have been doing, but it never feels completely satisfying. I get up and put on black slacks and deep red dress shirt. I see her walk out of the bathroom and as expected she is wearing the clothes my son gave her. I have allowed her to wear whatever she wanted these past weeks.

The dress she chose to wear suited her. It was a beige color with lace edgings and it reached above her knees. It would be better if she showed some more thighs, but my son would not dress her as such. I view her differently of course. Walking up to her I hold out my arm out for her to take and she slips her hand around my arm in a nervous manner.

I watch her expression to read what she has on her mind for the moment. She still fears me and does not trust me. I expect nothing to change anytime soon. I lead her out of the room and we start to walk to our destination. As we pass by I see the people of my castle bow to me the second they see my presence. Some of the women resist the tendency to touch me without my say. I see a familiar soldier come up to me and he stops to bow, "Good day Lord Sephiroth." He stands back up and I can feel her body going slightly tense. I turn my attention to her and back to the soldier who is now staring at her, "Good day Nita." It looks like she is familiar with him.

"As you were soldier." He gives her a smile and his eyes linger on her longer than I would like. The soldier notices that I am not pleased with what he is doing. He quickly apologizes and turns away from us. I look back at her and I notice she has pink in her cheeks. "I see he knows you. In what way does he know you?" Her body stiffens more, "He is just someone I ran into while I was visiting the gardens." I give her a hard stare and say nothing further to her. We continue to walk.

Her answer does not satisfy me as I can still see her face a little flushed. She looks up at me, "He was just keeping a promise to greet me whenever he saw me. H-He is just a distant friend." She sounded nervous when she tried to reassure me it was nothing more than that. I disagree that he intends on being only a friend to her. He gave her a much too happy smile and it bothers me. "Do you want to see him around more often?" She looks up at me with confusion in her eyes, "I-I don't care to see more of him."

"Oh? And why not, he is a friend of yours." I want to know what she really feels about him, "A distant friend. There's not that much relating going on with a distant friend." I am starting to get frustrated with this and I start to talk to her angrily, "Why did you blush when you saw him? It seems to me you have developed something more with him." She lets go of my arm and is now on the floor in front of me begging. I calm myself down I did not want today to turn out this way, "Stand up."

"Please, I beg of you to believe what I say. I was only blushing out of embarrassment. I don't even know him well enough to have any strong feelings for him."

"Stand up now." I mentally sigh to myself. I am god over this entire planet! Slowly I have been conquering this universe and eventually I will become god of this universe. I normally have better control over things like this. Then again I never tried creating a relationship of any kind. Every time I try to communicate with her she is always in fear of saying the wrong thing to set me off. It has not happened until today given that I did not like the attention the soldier gave her as well as her reaction towards him. I have been growing more possessively.

Her body is trembling as she walks up to me and takes her place beside me. She puts her hand on my arm and we resume walking. I lead her to another part of the castle she has never been to. We stop in front of a wall and we slowly sink to the bottom. Her hand starts to hold tighter onto me as she is unsure of what is going on. The view changes from a wall to an underground room. I lead her to couch that is near a table, "Ladies first." She looks back at me as she walks up to the couch. I sit next to her and I hand her the object that was on the table, "This is a gift for you."

She eyes me for a few seconds and looks down at what is in my hand, "O-Okay…" She upholds her distrust for me which is to be expected. She carefully opens the book-like object and she watches me out of suspicion, "A video album? Sephiros?!" Her reaction was a positive one for once. I watch her as she flips through the pages which reveal digital short clips of Sephiros from birth and throughout his childhood. Her expression changes from absolute joy to confusion. She quickly shuts the album and sets it on the table. I was not expecting that for she did not finish looking through it. She looks down at her knees, and I question her, "Why did you not finish looking through it?"

She stays silent, "What is on your mind?" She starts to inform me with her soft spoken accent, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"It was something I wanted to do." I watch her deep in thought.

"But why? I don't know what sick game you're trying to play with me but I don't want any part of it." A game? She thinks I am playing around?

"Woman this is no game. Do yourself a favor and forget the past." She quickly turns her head to me in anger, "…If you suffered as I have suffered you wouldn't dare say something like that to me. What do you care anyway? Look at what you have done to me? You took everything, absolutely everything that made me happy. All except for Sephiros which believe me I am most grateful for… t-thank you." I hear more hurt than anger in her soft voice. "You monster. You don't understand what you have done to me. You never will." She bends over to lay her head on her knees and weeps.

I stay silent as I rest my elbows on my knees. I did say I wanted to try the conversation approach. I am surprised she finally spoke more than a few words to me and without direction. So she noticed that I allowed her time with Sephiros. She finally calms down, "Tell me, what do you want from me?" Now she is giving me this look of disbelief,

and I move closer as her expression is fear again.

"I-I know you wont give me what I want. I'm not sure why you even ask me. I'm not stupid. This is just a part of your new sick game, and I wish you would stop." She leans back to where the armchair is trying to get some distance.

"Infuriating woman! I will not remind you again that this is no game, but if you really want to believe that, I will make it come true just for you. And for the moment you wont give me what I want either. Make no mistake I can force you to give it to me, but I have been on my best behavior for your miserable existence." Her body remains stiff and I close the distance between us.

"W-What do you mean?" I feel her hands on my chest trying to push me away, but it wont work.

I look at her dark golden brown eyes, "You claimed not long ago that you were not a stupid woman. Is it so difficult to realize what is going on?" I lower my face close to her neck feeling her rapid pulse. She tries to move away in the opposite direction but the couch is in the way for her to move any further. I touch her waistline pulling her closer.

"I-I doubt you want me more than just y-you know... More than just to make me miserable." I touch her neck softly with my lips and she moves to reject me. Her breathing is more frequent now. "Guess again." I wont let her go until she understands what is going on.

"Please… stop. There is no other possible reason for all of this attention. I seriously doubt your cold heart suddenly turned different for me." I kiss her smooth neck again and again. "Now you have to be clear to me what you mean by this differentiation you speak of."

"You can't be serious… you can't think that I can even begin to believe that you care for me. It's impossible for you to care or even love someone other than Sephiros." I laugh at how that sounded to me. I am in disbelief myself, but I have come to accept it.

"Crazy is it not? Think about these past two weeks and how I have treated you. I have not forced you to do anything you did not want to do other than sleeping in my bed and having you come here with me today." Her face shows that she is actually considering the thought. "I don't know what's worse you hating me or you possibly loving me." What is worse?

"I never did hate you, but I am sure that makes no sense to you seeing how I have treated you in the past. Honestly, I did not understand my attachment towards you. I still do not understand myself at this moment, but it may be this so called love you say." I keep my face close to hers.

"You don't… you, you can't. Loving me is what you can't do. It's impossible. You'll probably get so angry with me you'll hurt me." I did not expect any other reaction from her.

"I did promise you I would not hurt you anymore. Why do you say I can not love you?" I feel her getting restless in this position, "You're evil and cruel. You don't know a thing about good relationships. You would disrespect me, cheat on me, and make the non-existent relationship impossible to work on. This is what I can clearly see."

"Oh? And how many relationships have you been in to call yourself an expert? As far as I know you barely had one coming along."

"You took that away from me… At least I was trying with what little moments I had with Rio. I know relationships are no where near perfect, and I never claimed at being an expert. I know I would be loyal, I-"

I interrupted her. "You believe I am incapable of being loyal? This may come as a surprise to you, but I was once a 1st class SOLDIER and a loyal one to the Shrina president himself. I would always be there to protect when called on." Curiosity is present in her eyes with this new information I have revealed to her.

"You may have been loyal to Shinra, but that wont change the way you are with those women. I have been changing your bed covers every night because I just never know what strange woman you bring to your room. It's none of my business what woman you're with, and I really don't care." I might as well tell her why. I grab her waist and lift her back from the couch to have her lay on top of me instead. I have her now facing me.

"Only because you do not want me. If you did desire me I would gladly remain with you only. Tell me, am I unattractive to you? Is that why you do not long for me? I would like to know the details of this." She starts to blush and I am pleased to see I am affecting her differently. She clears her throat nervously.

"…y-you look strange."

"Strange? Be more specific."

"You don't look like a normal human, and I find it creepy." I can not contain my laughter, she is clearly lying to me. I can see it in her eyes. She blushes even more.

"Oh really? I believe looking mostly human should be good enough to not seem so creepy. I make you most uncomfortable when I look into your eyes."

"Yes… and I can't stand it for very long. It brings a negative feeling to me every time I see them."

"I can believe that part. You find me physically attractive nonetheless, but I know that wont be enough for you." Her cheeks rise in heat. I put a hand on the side of her face and I pull her in close mine. She does not resist which she does have the option to pull back. Unless she forgot about my promises to her about being a person of free will.

She still looks nervous. Our lips are barely touching now and I wait to see if she will resist. I make the move for her soft lips. I kiss her slowly at first. I want her mouth to want mine. I want a reaction from her. She just stays still as I am kissing her. I lick her lips wanting to enter her mouth, but she has her mouth remain closed. I hear her heart beat working harder because of her unstable nerves. I slide my hands onto the sides of her hips. I want her so badly.

I kiss her with more feeling to it. I bring my hands up to her waist to let her know I will not do anything she does not want me to do. I feel movement from her. She finally kisses me in return which encourages me to kiss her without holding back. The movements from her soft lips start to turn me on even more, but I wont attempt anything.

She pulls away from me seeing her run off. I knew this would not last as long as I would like it to be. Should I go after her? I reappear in front of her and she stops to start backing away from me. I felt something through her responding kiss. I come close to her and I lean over to try and kiss her again. I feel a sting against my face. She slapped me. That is a first from her, "I-I am very sorry. You keep being forward with me and I… I just can't stand it." She kneels down in front of me for forgiveness.

I look at her in annoyance for what she has done, "A slap was not necessary, stupid woman. A simple no would do. What I want to find out now is why you kissed me in return. Why did you stop? I would like to continue but obviously you would not."

"I-I… I don't know. What have you done to me?!" Her shoulders droop forward and her eyes remain on the floor. She really thinks it is a horrible thing to have some kind of emotion for me.

"I would not interfere with one's will in such a manner. You are just in denial which is fine. It will take time for you to accept all of this." Her head shakes in disagreement.

"Am I so lonely… desperate? I am so stupid. I can't begin to have feelings for an evil thing like you. You have treated horribly in the past. Why do you even bother to care if that's what it is? Does my misery attract you that much?" I know how I have treated her, but that is not the case this time. Not this time. I am no longer in denial.

"No, not so much your misery. As I said before I honestly do not know why I have this strong attraction to you only, but I would like to find out why." I walk up closer to her.

"I have another gift that I had planned out for you today, but you should not think of me as being cruel to you. I feel you deserve a chance to say a proper farewell to the ones you love." I whisper in her ear, "I can bring them back from the dead for only moments because it was their time to die and they were suffering too much already. Their time to become a part of the life stream. There is another person…"

Her eyes widen in surprise with tears pouring out, "Liar!" She is stubborn to not believe me which is getting on my nerves.

"I am not toying with you. Look behind you." I back off from her so she could see them. She can not believe that they are existing in front of her. She slowly walks up to them with uncertainty. She looks back at me with more tears falling. She reaches out to her family and to that damned Rio. I leave the room to have their moment together.

I am above the floor that leads to the room down below. I start to feel like a fool for bringing back that soldier. I can feel the souls that I have brought back start slipping away. I am able to keep them alive for three hours. The soldier on the other hand. I chose to keep him alive for the same amount of time. His fate was sealed the day I killed him. My will was done.

I transport myself to her and I can see joy and sadness written all over her face. She stands there looking at me speechless for the moment. She found closure. "Y-you wont allow Rio to fully revive will you?" I stare blankly at her. She looks down to the floor knowing the answer. "I understand it would not work out if he was revived because I have Sephiros from you. Things are already complicated." She rests a hand on the front of her head and I see a bit of turmoil within her.

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: **I'm not sure if I am continuing to capture everyone's interest so far. I have drawn for my most of my life. I am deciding to draw out a couple of scenes in this fanfiction I am a bit rusty for lack of time to draw. I will do something like a fan comic/manga. I'll eventually post up a link in deviantart. Maybe I should mention this when I actually have something…. Not sure how would I go about sending the message to the readers. Suggestions? If you guys care to see it, and no one is obligated to view it.


	15. Letting Go A Little

NARRATOR'S POV

The month is almost over, and Nita has felt very awkward ever since her feelings for him has become more confusing. She is still very weary of him. Sephiroth continues to show her that she can start to trust him, but he knows that he has a long way to go before she begins to do so. It's now daybreak and Nita is alone for the moment as she wanders the halls steadily walking to the gardens.

She currently wears dark blue jeans, a big grey shirt, and black converse shoes wanting to feel some kind of comfort. She begins to think about the many beautiful places Sephiroth has taken her in the past couple of days. She didn't think the natural beauties of this planet still existed for it is very rare in these times. She was surprised that she was able to enjoy the beauty of it with the one-winged angel near by.

Nita arrives to her destination and she looks around making sure no one is around. With great relief she proceeds further into the greenhouse. This has been her second time to the gardens ever since Leo approached her. Since then she feared for Leo's life, but today she really wanted to see what new types of flowers and plants have grown. Nita starts to feel a little guilty for being selfish in coming here. She told herself she wont stay around for too long.

She starts to have second thoughts again and she figured it might be best to come here with Sephiroth so if she were to encounter Leo he would stay away. She breathes in deeply at the thought, but she is doing it for his sake and nothing more. The thought of asking Sephiroth to accompany her sounded very strange. She hardly asked anything from him, but today would be the day. She started to think how lucky Leo was that she even considered his safety.

She turns around with haste to go back to Sephiroth's room, 'This is just so odd to ask him anything, but I do want to see the what's new in the garden.' She mentally sighs as she looks down at the ground out of habit and she starts to sprint back to the room. She still can't find the confidence to look at the crowd of people head on. Nita was never comfortable in this castle since the first day she arrived here. Her doom and misery started here and the cause of it has started to take a different direction. She can't even handle the change that is happening before her.

She stops in front of the bedroom door and she looks down at the floor. She starts to lean her head onto the enormous structure sighing aloud. Speaking in a low voice, "This couldn't be any worse than suffering the misery he used to put me through. I really shouldn't complain to myself about this. It's for Leo's sake." While her head continues to lean against the door she lays her hand gently on the its engravings as her finger traces its design.

Unknown to Nita a presence is close by, as arms wrap around her waist and swing her around away from the door. She yelps in surprise but a hand covers her mouth to muffle the sound. She is then quickly turned around to see her attacker who continues to have an arm wrapped around her. She lifts up her head at the ceiling in annoyance and she closes her eyes for a couple of seconds and she breathes out through her nose in relief.

Leo still has his hand on her mouth as he smiles at her while she stays still in his arms, "Hello gorgeous. I've missed you." She looks at him with worry and annoyance as she shoves his hand away, "Please let me go." He releases her and sees her distraught look as she looks in the direction of the door, "You have to leave. Please, Leo I need you to stay far away from me…" She spoke to him in a hushed tone. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and responds to her in a relaxed voice, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me by visiting you, I promise."

Leo looks at her with confidence and she looks down at the floor in defeat. 'Leo doesn't get it and I don't think I'll have the heart to tell him what's going on because even I don't understand it.' She looks up at Leo and grabs his arm that lays at the side of him and she leads him far away from Sephiroth's room. He continues to let Nita lead him away, "H-hey, I've been meaning to ask you… The last time we ran into each other you were with Lord Sephiroth."

Nita shakes her head in disagreement as she continues to lead in front of him, "It's not what it looks likes." Leo looks behind her head in curiosity, "Hmm. You two seem to be quite close." She keeps the same steady pace as she noticed a pang of jealousy in his voice, "Ah, so you think we have something going on? " She starts to get annoyed.

"Yeah I do." He makes his disapproval more noticeable as he abruptly stands still forcing her to stop. She still holds onto his arm as she continues to look forward and he pulls her back close to him. She doesn't resist this, "Leo… I-"

He now stands close behind her and she doesn't turn around to look back at him. Her hand lets go of his arm and now her shoulders slumped forward. His mouth is close, above the back of her head, "I care for you very much. No disrespect to the Lord, but he wont be faithful to you. He has too many options for one." He is much more serious now.

"It really isn't what you're thinking… believe me. You and I are just friends so why are you acting like this? I already told you I want no attachments." She continues to stand in place.

"So you want one night stands with him instead?" Anger is heard in his voice, and Nita is getting more irritated with him.

She starts to calm herself looking out into the lonely hallway and continues with a low voice, "Oh for goodness sake, you really believe I'm that type?"

"The god has a well known reputation with the women around here. Everything else about his personal life is private. So yeah maybe I do get the impression you're that type." He maintains his stare at the back of her head.

Nita felt hurt at what he just said, "It's none of your business anyway… You know what, I don't need this from you." She starts to walk straight ahead away from him. Leo just watches her walk away without another word. 'I thought you were different Nita. It's time for me to forget about you.'

Nita slowly walks aimlessly straight ahead losing track of time. She stops walking and stares out into the solitude she is currently in. 'I've done nothing wrong so I shouldn't feel bad about what he said to me. Ah! Leo you jerk. I'll forgive you for what you said to me because I'm sure everyone else assumes the same thing. I'm not that type.' She continues to mull over Leo's words, "I can end his life for you." She stiffened over the nerve racking voice, "Please, that's not necessary at all." Sephiroth looks past her seeing Leo observing from far away. Nita keeps a straight face looking at Sephiroth's chest. The soldier turns around and takes his leave not wanting to give her a second thought.

Sephiroth watches him leave out of sight and watches Nita walk to the direction of where the food is made. He follows behind her for quite sometime without a word and Nita slightly turns her head to see that he indeed is following her. She feels slightly unnerved by this, but she doesn't say anything to him. 'He is dressed casual in all black today. This means today he plans on spending the rest of today with me. I don't know how I feel about that.' She spots the elegant dinning area planning to eat out her emotions. 'I get this feeling that I wont see Leo anymore, but I'm sure it's for the best. I tried.' She turned her head slightly to see Sephiroth still behind her. 'It's not like I can tell him to go away…' She mentally sighs wanting to be alone.

She decided to go ahead and sit somewhere to try and eat as she attempts to ignore his dominating presence. A waiter approaches them and he first acknowledges the god with a proper greeting, "Good day Lord Sephiroth. What can I get for the both of you?" Sephiroth looked at her straight in the eyes with his elbows propped onto the dark wood table, "Ladies first." Nita looked down at her menu slightly blushing and annoyed at how she just reacted towards him. She pointed out one very large course meal and a big sundae dessert. The waiter raised his eyebrow at her seeing the kind of small person she is, "What would you like to drink?" She caught the look he gave her and she blushed a little out of embarrassment for how much she will be eating. The clothes were not enough for the comfort she has been seeking. Now she is looking for it in the food.

The waiter finished taking their orders of pasta dish and left them alone with their drinks moments after. They sat in their chairs staring at each other in silence, 'I guess we are eating together. This quietness between us is expected since we have had many moments like this before. I can't wait for today to be over so I can finally see my boy, and spend time together again.' Her eyes shift from his mako eyes down to his lips which he suddenly licks slowly making her look down at the table instead. 'He did that on purpose because his lips didn't even look dry! Why does he like to make me feel so uncomfortable? Why me?! I'm more than willing to find him someone else he can spend time with and flirt with.'

Sephiroth observes her red face enjoying the view, "I am not teasing you." His voice was calm and casual towards her. Nita stares at the table thinking, 'Yeah right, I wont have my guard down around you.' She notices that she was slouching in her chair and so she sits up straight with hands in her lap.

The waiter comes by with their food and leaves them again. Sephiroth sees what she ordered making him laugh a little at her.

"W-What?" She looks up at him shyly.

"I think you ordered your meal much too large." He looks straight at her face as she gets uncomfortable again under his eyes.

"Please stop looking at me. It's really, really uncomfortable." Nita has been trying to talk to him as a normal person, but he is far from normal. She has tried not to sound so shy, nervous, or scared.

"I have no choice for now since we have a meal to eat." He starts to dig into the shrimp, chicken pasta and Nita does the same.

Nita is now more than halfway through her heavy sauce chicken and bacon bit pasta, 'I'm feeling so much better now, but I feel like I can eat the rest of this. I can't wait for Sephiros' return!' In Sephiroth's point of view, Nita seems to be having happy thoughts of something.

He can easily guess what's on her mind, 'Today is the last day for her decision and mine as well. Unusual appetite she has today.' Nita's facial expression looked all the more attractive to him as she is distracted by her thoughts not noticing Sephiroth's stare. 'She's not so difficult to figure out. Damn woman.'

"Tell me, how have you been enjoying this month?" The question caught her attention bringing her back to reality. She was in silence now as he waits for her response.

'The month… ' She sat quietly in her thoughts reminding her how strange it has been. She dared herself to look him straight in his eyes when she talks to him. 'I don't think he deserve an answer.'

"From the beginning until now. I want to know your thoughts." He takes another bite into his food waiting.

She decides to respond, "You do realize that it's all very personal stuff and I don't think it's a good idea talk about it here." He looks at her for a moment and nods in agreement.

'Wow, he agrees. That's absolutely rare… Yeah, there were times he has been considerate with me, but I feel like its unreal.' The waiter comes by to give Nita her big sundae ice cream and takes their plates. "You can eat that on the way back to the room. Come." Sephiroth stands up out of his seat and walks away from the table with such ease and grace. Nita quickly gets up and starts to follow him without disagreement.

They walk down the castle's halls in silence while Nita indulges in her ice cream. 'Mmmm… I haven't had ice cream since I was a kid. This feels wonderful!'

"I never witnessed you eat so much. If you keep this up you will become quite fat." He gives her a straight face, but Nita noticed that his tone of voice didn't match his expression. She starts to give him a little glare from the corner of her eyes, "You have kept me starving many times in the past without food or water. Maybe I should get fat now…" His facial expression remains the same.

She looks up at him seriously, 'That way you will find me unattractive somehow and stay away from me. I'm sure he'll make me lose weight in a cruel manner if he wants me his way. I can never win my way out of this. It seems like I have been allowed this strange freedom from him. He hasn't been his usual demanding self…. Well nothing like before. Still, I have to be careful.' They make it to the room and he opens the door letting her go in first, "Ladies first."

Nita watches him for a few seconds while holding onto her half eaten sundae. She then turns her attention to his room and proceeds forward. Sephiroth watches her body move into the room, 'Damn woman is challenging my affection towards her. I would not know how I would feel if she were to let herself go.' Sephiroth starts to ponder on how she would look like being much larger as he walks into the room.

Nita is finishing up her sundae sitting in a red velvet chair that faces the bed as her guard is up around this dangerous being. She notices that he is deep thought. "Would you really let yourself go? Would you be happy being… fat?" Nita started to choke on the last bit of her sundae. She didn't expect that question especially from him, and it caused her to laugh for the first time in a long while. She was coughing and laughing at the same time until she finally cleared her throat.

She looks at his serious face still in thought while ignoring her laughter, "Umm… depending." He gives her a bit of an angry face as his eyes narrow, but quickly relaxes. "I see." He walks over to a chair located in another corner of the room giving her some comfortable space. To him it seems she is a little more relaxed around him but still holding on to some tension.

"I would like to know how you have felt about this month. I would like to know the good and the bad. Remember I can tell when you are lying Nita." The last remark sent shivers down her spine as his appealing eyes watch her carefully. She stiffened a bit feeling embarrassed to tell him anything at all.

"You mean… how I feel about you." Sephiroth gives her a devilish grin, "Basically." She sighs lowly and looks at her empty glass feeling her numb fingers tingling, "You go first then I'll tell you what you want to know. I promise."

"Alright I will take your word since it sounds sincere. You can ask me anything as long as it is related within the month." He rests his chin on his propped up hand continuing to gaze at her. "My decision is final. I have come to terms with myself that I love you Nita." She kept a straight face still looking down at her empty glass. "There is nothing more to say on my part."

"Okay… but why? I don't understand." Nita at the moment doesn't know how to react to his response. "I still don't think you understand what you feel."

"I am not confusing lust for love if that is what you mean. I have not forced you against your will for quite some time. I have even stopped seeing other women for the past few weeks." Her eyes are now on him as she judges to see if he speaks the truth.

"I actually believe you for once… but I-I, I…" Nita shakes a little out of nervousness. He notices this.

"You do not feel the same for me. Correct?" She looks at him to see any kind of emotion from him, but all she sees is a relaxed face. "I really don't know… I'm very confused." Her hands come up to the sides of her face as the glass slips out of her hands and hit's the carpet floor.

"I will do what it takes to make it clear for you." He brings his arm down to the chair's armrest and lifts his body off the chair and he walks to her with such confidence. 'You do not realize you belong with me. I cannot foretell when you will realize this, Nita.' He passes the rays of sunlight that comes into the room from the windows. He stops in front her and leans over to pick her up out of her seat and into his strong arms. He carries her over to the bed. She does not fight him off as she is still lost in her thoughts.

Nita is aware that she is alone with him again on his bed not knowing what will happen. "I assure you, I will not do anything you do not want." She looks up at him taking a moment to see any truth to this. "I believe you again… I don't know why but I do."

'Why am I easily believing him? A month is no where near enough to trust him especially my past years of misery with this animal.' She starts to get frustrated with herself and start to cry. "Please go away. Stay away from me."

Sephiroth is leaning over her frightened form, "Is this your final answer to me? You want me to stay away?" She looks at him through blurry eyes, "Yes, stay away. Stop trying with me. Let me go." He silently looks at her and backs away from her. He gently and slowly slides her off the bed to a standing position onto the floor. His hand is outstretched to the door gesturing that she is free to go.

Nita looks at him with uncertainty and unable to clearly see his face. She slowly moves to the door and looks back at him to reassure herself that she is free to go. She wipes her tears away as she walks to the door to be met by him. 'Why? I'm tired of this I really am.' She was getting fed up with his games.

Sephiroth comes up to her and leans over close to her face. Nita backs off a feeling annoyed and exhausted with emotions. He doesn't hesitate he goes for her mouth kissing her softly as her holds her face in place. She stays stiff against his affection as he continues to kiss her hoping she responds. He doesn't stop as he tries again and again with much determination. She continues to stay still not doing much, only breathing heavily because of the lack of space between their faces.

He maintains being gentle with her. "Pwlease… sstp." She starts to struggle against him, but he doesn't let her go and he pulls her closer to him. This continues, 'It's not what I want. He should let me go already!'

Sephiroth feels her lips push against his and he can smell her tears as she kisses him in return. He stops after a while noticing she is not enjoying this. "You are free to go."

His voice had no emotion and his face had no expression. She quickly runs out of the room all the way to Sephiros' room.


	16. Give Back Memories

NARRATOR'S POV

Nita lies there in the bedroom with many thoughts running through her mind. She feels she may not get any sleep tonight as she waits for the long night to end. 'I'll be here waiting for you my son. Your father thinks he loves me but he is confused.' Her eyes remain closed as she breathes in deeply on Sephiros' bed. She wears a purple cotton nightgown sleeping on one side of the bed as her arms are outstretched on the empty side of the bedroom.

Three hours have passed by and Nita is now deep asleep. Sephiroth has been watching her silently, 'I will do you the favor of not wasting your time running away from me.' He walks up to her sleeping form and stops in front of her. He reaches to her face pushing back a couple of strands of hair away from her face and starts to stroke her cheek. This causes Nita to wake up and look at him, but she is unable to see clearly as she blinks her eyes a couple of more times in the dark. "Sephiros?" Her voice sounds groggy from being awakened as she lets his caress to continue in uncertainty. Minutes pass by as no sound comes from her caresser she still cannot tell who this person is. "You're back!… right? Am I dreaming?"

Nothing, he smiles in the dark wishing her true smile was for him, but he can see that she is unsure of who he is in the dark. Nita slowly grabs the hand to stop it and she touches the fingers to try and confirm if this is Sephiros as she scoots to the edge of the bed and tries to reach for the lamp light still holding the hand. His fingers tightens around hers and pulls her back to the bed.

Nita panics and tries to free her hand, "Please don't do this. You're just confused… L-Lord Sephiroth if you try some other woman and try to get to know her I'm sure you'll forget your confusion for me." Her voice was unsteady and hushed.

He manages to lay her back to the bed, "No, I am very certain of what I want. You are the confused one." She looks up at his dark figure, "Admitting that I like you is me admitting that I enjoyed how horribly you have treated me and I refuse. I'm not that type of person. I hate you. I hate how you have treated me!"

Sephiroth lays next to her holding her arms down in front of her as they face each other. He just grins at her comments and his face comes closer to hers making her uncomfortable. He can tell she is getting frustrated with all of this, "I can assure you I have no future plans of abuse with you. Not one." His mouth is so close to hers again.

Nita turns her face at the ceiling feeling suffocated, "Hah, as if I could ever believe that. You're unpredictable. With you there is no stable future of any kind… I can't believe I'm saying this, but you don't deserve me. You do not deserve me because of what you have put me through. It's not fair and I don't care if you're a god of this universe. It's not enough to ever convince me."

Sephiroth now has a bitter smile across his face as he starts holding her hands a little tighter and coming close to her neck. "Oh? Hmm, how brave of you to tell the god of this planet what he deserves." She tries to veer away from his lips but there is no where she can go, "Right now I can feel you hurting my hands a little which proves to me you wont ever change."

Nita's fear starts to grow more as she is predicting how tonight will end. "So I am undeserving of you?" She feels his grip loosen a bit. "Have I not treated you good lately?" He looks at the side of her face that remains at the ceiling.

"I wont deny it, yes you have treated me a whole lot better than before. That doesn't ever justify the misery you put me through. You will always remind me how ugly you can be to me when I look into your eyes." Her words struck a chord. Sephiroth wraps his strong arms around her body and forcing her face towards him.

"Yes, you are correct to say I do not deserve you. What if I were to promise you a life of happiness. This happiness I offer you is forever." His hand gently touches her face as Nita looks at him still unable to see him clearly.

"Lord Sephiroth, nothing is forever. I know relationships are not perfect… You could never make me happy." Her accented voice was soft as she was already tired of this conversation.

"Allow me the chance to show you. There are no conditions of any kind." Nita shook her head no. "I don't trust you."

"You have nothing to lose."

"Yes I do. My son. You could blackmail me using my son against me."

"You mean our son." He raises an eyebrow at her as he corrects her.

"…since when did you recognize it was our son. It was a hard fact for me to swallow that something I love so much could come out of the horror between you and I. Sephiros, he couldn't happen without you and believe me that was something difficult to admit. I remember the deal for my freedom, but you broke it. I was too afraid of you to bother to come back and see him, and you haunted my nightmares when I was free." She looks at him trying to adjust her eyes in the dark, but she still can't seem make out his facial expressions.

"I didn't know what kind of person you would raise him to be, but it seems he isn't awful as you are." He looks at her tired face, "It pleases me that you are talking this much to me, especially about how you feel." His smooth voice gave her a bit of chills, "What do you care…" Nita's voice sounded down. She was surprised by how much she was saying aloud, but it hurt even more to hear her voice it especially to him.

"I suppose you wont know until a chance is given." His hand rests on her soft face. 'Stubborn woman. I expect no less. She isn't pushing me away for now unless I attempt something drastic or outside of her comfort.'

"I'm not wishing for any relationship with you. Not even as a friend. If this entire circumstance was different… if it was another time and place and you told me you were interested. I would try a friendship first." The thought of being just friends didn't sit well with him. If it were all different he would still insist regardless of her negative answer.

"Nita, I could easily erase your memories of the past, but I choose not to do so because I want you to have your freedom of choosing. Free will." Her expression changed from tired to anger, "You mess with people's free will? How am I sure you haven't messed with my memories."

Now Sephiroth was getting a bit annoyed as his arms wrap around her, "I do whatever I please. To answer your question… no I hardly toy with people's free will. I have only done away with a very small part of your memory." Nita starts to get restless.

"You don't deserve to do that to me or to anybody else!" Hurt and anger is present in her voice. Sephiroth knows where this will go, but he is trying to push for honesty and trust between them. "I shouldn't even be surprised… but I didn't even know you could bend someone's will like that. You have damaged me so much I shouldn't find this to be shocking… You really are unpredictable."

"I have not manipulated you in any way nor have I bent your will." No one has ever talked to him like that. And it started to anger him, 'Ignorant woman! Then again she does not know any better.' He looks at her face and starts to calm down.

"Prove it to me you haven't tricked me in any way by giving back what you took. I have the right to see these things. My memories don't belong to you…" Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"What do you believe I have tricked you into doing?" His thumb touches her soft lips just like before. He remembers the short lived kiss they shared. Sephiroth smells shampoo and soap as he inhales deeply causing Nita to shiver, "I am willing to give it back to you... I have let you be your own person. Letting you speak your mind even if I dislike the words you have spoken to me. I want you to be yourself."

He closes his eyes recalling the moment she witnessed him killing Sephiros in front of her eyes. Nita squints her eyes to see what he is doing, but it's still dark and to no avail. Suddenly memories she doesn't recall flash into her mind. She witnessed Sephiroth swiftly cut off Sephiros' head for disobeying orders from his father which is what Sephiroth explains to her. Then she saw that she went crazy after seeing her son's head cut off, and started biting off her wrist doing whatever possible to stay away from the insane god. She ran to a window seeing herself falling miles down, and not too far from her is Sephiroth coming after her telling her that he was tired of her and lets her die in peace. Before she dies she kisses him softly on his lips. The memory now ends.

Nita stays stiff against Sephiroth still unable to make him out in the dark. He waits for her reaction, "….you monster. H-How… Why… your own son?? I understand me… but your son? The one I can truly say that you love, your own blood… you cold hearted bastard!" Infuriated she screams at him and cries in disgust. She starts hitting him in his chest, he holds her closer and tighter against him to stop her hitting. "H-he loves you. Admires you! What…what the hell went through your mind?!" 'What went through my mind when I kissed him voluntarily? Obviously losing my mind…'

He holds her as her tears pour out, "I could not deal with your love only for him. I did not know how much I fell for you then. I do love our son and since then I have not committed another foolish act towards him. I did warn him about the consequences for disobeying me. He does know what happened to him. I gave back his memories before he left for the month." Nita's body trembles with her cries.

"S-SSephiros is… a better person than you because he forgives you…. Better than me because I cannot forgive you. I can't…" They lay next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you that obsessed with me? To go so far to do what you have done to me in the past." Her voice slightly cracks wanting to cry again.

"I am a fool for you." Sephiroth strokes her hair gently and kisses her forehead. "This is very unlike me." He is referring to how gently he treats her and how much he is holding back for her sake.

This causes Nita to laugh bitterly, "Yeah… very unlike you it's almost as scary as your psychotic nature I've come to know."

"Nita…" He waits quietly.

"…what." She is sounding annoyed.

He rolls his eyes at her, "Stupid woman… I am not obsessed."

"Don't call me that! If it's not obsession… don't tell me you love me because it's not possible." Sephiroth's anger starts to rise again.

'We have to go through this again?' "Alright… tell me, what would it take to have you believe me. I told you about a piece of your memory that I took away and I was not obligated to do so. I have not tortured you for quite some time or held you against your will. I let you speak your mind and be yourself." Some light creeps through the window and Nita is now able to see him more clearly.

"So you allowing me to do all of this is called love? I disagree this is just the beginning of you letting me be an almost free person. For me to believe you, you have to not interfere with my personal life… if you love someone you want them to be happy. Even if it's not with you. Love is not selfish…" Her soft spoken words were sincere. His face had no emotion for the moment.

"Are you interested in Leo?" She rolled her eyes at him which makes Sephiroth laugh. "I take that as a no." The strange moment of actually having a conversation was a good change between the two.

Nita's lips tugged at the corners of her lips just a little. Her eyes move from his face down to his neck, "I'm almost convinced you were possibly once a sane human being, but I will always be reminded that you're not. I'm sorry but you're wasting your time with me and I don't find it possible to forgive you."

'I cannot foretell… I need to be patient with you Nita.' He lowers his face to hers, "Allow me one more kiss." She now looks him in his eyes slightly flustered, "No."

"You seem to be having second thoughts. I will ask again. Allow me to kiss your soft lips." Nita starts to glare at him, "No, I'm not having second thoughts… My answer is no. Why do you men never take no for an answer. I mean every word."

Sephiroth smirks at her facial expression, 'I get this feeling that you are lying to me but that is fine I wont insist any further. Love is not selfish…' "I may never have your forgiveness. I promise to not interfere in your personal life."

"We'll see if you live up to your promise." 'I highly doubt it. You intentionally break your promises with me. Monster… Sephiros is blinded by his love for his father. The relationship between him and his father doesn't involve my influence. They have years together and barely enough with me.'

He watches her as she is deep in thought, "….if you could have confessed how you supposedly felt about me… maybe you wouldn't have been so cruel to me. I already hated you before we met so I would have felt no different towards you. Maybe less traumatized. You overreacted with how you punished me for not wanting to be in the nude or help out with the bath. Yes, you may be a god on this planet, but you're not my god…"

"Watch what you say. You may be free to speak whatever is on your mind, but you are under my rule." Nita decided to not say anything further to anger him. 'Yes, we all are beneath you unfortunately…'

She decided to close her eyes as sleep wants to take over. The conversation exhausted her to the point that she didn't care if he was still there or not. She felt that she could take another risk and let her guard down. 'It's not like I can prevent him from doing what he demands... Strange he has been kinder to me. It doesn't change much. I hope he is gone when Sephiros comes back.'


	17. Mother and Son

NARRATOR'S POV

Nita's eyes crack open after blinking a couple of times to see Lord Sephiroth still there with her. She was relieved to see that he's not holding her closely to him like other nights, 'I guess he didn't want to find some other woman to bother.' His eyes remain closed and his deep breathing can be heard and she starts to slowly scoot further away from him, 'Sephiros!' She gets up quickly to search for him, her eyes stop on a corner within the room seeing a pleased smile on his face. "I-It's not what you think Sephiros." He just sits there chuckling slightly and raising an eyebrow at his mother as he leans his head on his hand. "Oh yeah? What do you think is running through my mind mother?" Nita puts a hand over her face feeling angry and embarrassed, "Your father and I are not officially together if that's what your thinking. He just decided to…" Sephiroth swiftly sits up and quickly snakes an arm around Nita's waist and leans into her face, "There is no need to be ashamed of what happened last night." 'Wha…?' She makes an angry face and starts to push him away, "Let me go…"

Sephiroth is laughing and releases his embrace. Sephiros laughs as well at this rare display in front of him, "I think I should leave you two alone." Nita quickly gets up with great desperation and makes her way off the bed to stop him from leaving. She runs to stop in front of him, "You just got back please don't leave. The only thing I've been looking forward to more than anything is seeing you again my son."

Sephiros looks down at his mother's frantic expression. She comes closer to him and gives him a hug and he returns her affection. "I've missed you too much Sephiros." Sephiros smiles down at her, "Me too mother, me too." Sephiroth stands there looking at the moment they are having together, 'Might as well leave them be.' Sephiroth disappears without disturbing them, but Sephiros notices this. 'I feel like it is not what it seems. I guess mother tells the truth… but father usually does not fail at anything.'

Sephiros turns his attention back to his mother and he turns his head in the direction of a velvet couch. "Lets sit over on that couch." Nita lets go of him and follows after him. They now sit comfortably on the couch and Sephiros sees her overjoyed expression. "So… mother, what has happened to you while I was away? I could start off by talking about how I have been killing away and conquering, but I would not want you to hear those awful details." Nita nods and looks at him for a while wondering where to start, "Your father has been acting strange." Sephiros couldn't help but laugh at her comment causing her to feel embarrassed, "Strange? How so?" Sephiros now has toothy grin eager to hear more, "Y-yeah, strange." She starts to grow uncomfortable as she remembers how the month went. "He, he… he has been less demanding. What I mean is that… he has been less aggressive."

Sephiros starts thinking about what she means to say, "Has he been hurting you in anyway while I was gone?" Nita shakes her head no, 'well not quite…' "No, he hasn't really been hurting me which is unusual from him. Even so I still don't trust him." She lets a sigh escape and crosses her arms as she leans back into the couch, "He's being kinder to me and it sounds wrong to say that about him. I don't understand it really. It's been a very weird month." He watches her face express confusion, "Son, do me a favor. Who ever you plan to settle down with, don't ever hit her. Not even once." Sephiros reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently in reassurance, "I promise mother." She smiles sadly at him, "There isn't much else to say about this month. Only Just how strange he has been with me. We've had somewhat of a normal conversation here and there. I'm actually a little more comfortable around him lately…. Sorta. I don't know."

Sephiros lets go of her hand seeing that she is getting frustrated with herself, "Really? This sounds good to me. Mother, you are slowly seeing him differently." Happiness was shown all over his face as he looks off into the distance, but she looks at him in sadness. "I disagree son. It wont ever work out between us because I don't trust him. I never will. He tortured me for a long time… I it's not forgivable. Maybe you can always forgive him, but that's your unconditional love for him." He mentally sighs, 'Yeah… this seems impossible. Great going father…' He looks at her quietly in all seriousness, "I love you unconditionally mother. I hope you know this." He brings her closer to him and holds her in a comforting hug. She feels herself wanting to cry but she holds back, 'I'm just ruined for life and I'm trying my best to not let it put me down. What a life I'm going through so far. It does seem hopeful between my son and I…'

"Sephiros, I want to make you happy, but I understand you would be the most happy if your father and I were together… I'm sorry." Sephiros gives her a gentle squeeze, "Mother I am very happy. It is okay…" She squeezes him back and smiles only feeling that he isn't completely happy. "I know you're trying to understand me but it isn't really that difficult to understand the horrors a person goes through and to not ever trust the person who caused it. You may not see it but you love your father a great deal. So much that you can't see or understand why I can't ever accept him." Sephiros sighs in defeat hugging his mother a little tighter "Mother believe me I do not want to see you hurt in any way-" Nita interrupts him, "You love him more than I and I understand that he has been there most of your life. I don't hate you for it and it wont make me love you any less."

Sephiros slowly pulls back looking down at her. He lets go of her and starts to touch the ends of her hair, "You really believe that? Mother?" She looks up at his disappointed face, "Yes, but that's okay. I still love you the same." Silence takes over and Nita reaches over to his limp hand and holds onto it. He looks down at her hand that currently holds his and quietly speaks, "Mother you really think… I love you very much and I cannot believe what you are telling me. Why?" Nita looks down at their hands as well, "You would do anything for your father's approval-"

"You do not realize what you are saying. As a matter of fact you are insulting me mother." He retrieves his hand from hers, "But that is fine. I forgive you because you do not seem to know my love for you." Like his father his face shows no emotion, "Forgive me. I- I… your right I don't know what I'm saying." She looks down on the deep red velvet couch in guilt for saying such things. She didn't mean to hurt him, 'What a foolish mother I am. I didn't mean… my beloved son.' Silence consumes them yet again as they both look away avoiding eye contact. A clock ticking could be heard as a minute passes by. The slight rustling of clothes as they adjust in comfort on the couch. Another long minute passes by, "Your father tells me that he told you about-"

"What, cutting my head off? Yes, he did." Nita stays quiet with his abruptness. She nods her head, "What about it?" She starts to hesitate, 'I don't have great timing for this…' "I want to know how you first reacted to the news." He starts to think back, "I was surprised and angry. He returned my wiped out memories. Father has always been mysterious to me. I understand why he did it and I could tell he had started to come to terms with himself about what he felt about you." Sephiros turns his attention to her, "Father let me see you holding me when I was a baby. Of course as a baby I wouldn't really remember that." He gives her a small smile and she looks at him with relief seeing that his mood has changed, "Father promised me and I am sure he promised you to never interfere with our minds that way. I believe him. He always keeps his word with me."

Nita looks at him in thought, "He loves you immensely. Your father has never been good at keeping promises with me, and I still don't trust him." Sephiros starts to look somber and speaks softly, "There's nothing in the world that could convince you that father is changing for your cause. I was gone for a month and coming back home I see it." Nita starts fidgeting with her fingers, "Mother, I understand he has traumatized you. Do not worry I do not see him trying to hurt you anymore. I know it is very difficult to believe." He leans back into the couch, 'I feel like father could make you happy mother.'

"Hey, I have an idea. Would you like to go to the beach? I am sure you must be tired being cramped up here in this castle. People can start to go a little crazy with the same scenery. After that we can go to the city and eat out. Maybe Midgar, I know it sounds pretty run down, but they have great eats." Nita's eyes brighten up, "Yes, absolutely!" She got up quickly and rummaged through the drawers for a change of clothes. She went to the bathroom and moments later she comes out wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts that went to her knees. She saw that Sephiros already changed as well having on a blue sleeveless shirt and yellow trunks. "That is the brightest I've seen you wear."

He smiles at her comment, "I am a fine piece of work." She just rolls her eyes at him, "I think I inherited the rolling of the eyes from you mother." They both laugh at this, "Oh yeah? Your confidence is definitely not from me that's for sure." Nita starts to think about her old job in Midgar as well as many other events in the past before she was taken away to the castle. 'We may see the old apartments I used to live in later on today.' They walk to the castle's kitchen to gather simple ingredients to make sandwiches as well as drinks. She wrapped them up in plastic and put them in a the cooler, and off they go to meet up with their transportation. "I will handle the cooler." Sephiros tries to grab the cooler from her, but she protests, "No, I got it. It's not so heavy for me." He tries again, "I insist." She sighs, "I can't win with you can I? You're sweet." She follows after him carrying towels and a bag with some essentials in it. "Sephiros"

"Mmm?" He slightly turns his head back to where she is.

"Uh, can you transport anywhere on this planet?"

"Oh, like father?"

Nita starts to feel a little embarrassed, "Y-Yeah." She laughs nervously, "Really I don't mind traveling the normal way. I was just curious."

"Yes, I could transport us instead but I figure sight seeing would be more fun for you." She catches up to him now walking beside him, "I agree."

They reach outside of the castle to a luxurious black car that waits for them. Sephiros loads up the cooler and gets inside the car. He calls out the longitude and latitude of their destination.

Nita starts to get confused by the lack of person in the driver's seat. "How come there's no driver?"

"Oh this vehicle is self drive. I guess you never been in one of these. It seems like father hasn't kept you cramped up in that castle since you know about transportation beyond the castle." Nita blushes a bit and shakes her head in agreement.

The vehicle starts up and drives away. Nita looks out the window seeing the city look alive with the crowd. They reach outside of the city limits where fields and farmland are almost extinct and this saddens her. Sephiros notices this by the reflection of the window, "The planet is slowly healing, mother. This was much worse. Relying on the planet's life stream is a thing of the past." She turns to look at him in reassurance and comfort. The car continues to speed towards their destination. An hour later they reach the sunny beach by noon.

The car stops half a mile away from the beach so the two passengers get out of the car and set up the umbrellas, towels, and food. Nita looks around seeing two other people in the far distance, "There doesn't seem to be many people out today." She spoke in a somewhat loud voice against the wind. Sephrios turns to her direction, "I thought you didn't like crowds?" They finish setting up.

Sephiros stands looking out into the distance as he takes a bite of his sandwich and sits on the towel next to Nita. "Mmm, you make good sandwiches. You stuff a lot into them." She too takes a bite and laughs a little, "Well you're a grown boy so you eat a lot. I'm very glad you like them." They both sit enjoying their food and the scenery. 'This looks familiar.' Nita in thought trying to remember why. She clears her throat a little possibly discovering the reason why. 'Most beaches do look the same…' She looks around the beach trying to confirm or disapprove her thought. "Is something wrong?" Sephiros grabs two drinks from the cooler and hands one to her. "Oh, thank you. No, nothing is wrong. The beach is beautiful." She looked down at the white sand that meets the green-blue water. The color of the ocean reminded her of Sephiroth's eyes. She starts to have an irritated look on her face, 'How annoying. Is there not one day that can't go by without hearing, seeing, or being reminded of him?'

She opens her juice and drinks it with delight starting to feel a better. Sephiros stares at a group of young women passing him by, "Do you ever think you will be dating any guys mother?" She starts to choke on her drink, and this gets his full attention on her as he tries to help her recover. "Are you okay? Sorry to catch you off guard." Nita starts to breathe normally, "…yes." She takes in a couple of more breaths, "Why are you asking me this?" He just shrugs his shoulders, "No real reason. I just wonder." She looks up at him slightly turning her head sideways, "Don't tell me, your setting me up with someone."

"You know I would only set you up with father, but I wouldn't do that because I am respecting your feelings on that." She quietly watches him as he sits back down to his original spot sitting Indian style facing her way. "I am very happy being single, and no I don't see myself dating anyone. Honestly, who would date someone who has a son. A son who's father is god of this planet." She sits there giving this subject more thought, "But your father has a reputation with ladies so they may consider it as a sign that your father threw me aside. With that thought a guy could probably take a chance…" Nita looked into the distance seeing the same group of girls pointing in their direction, "Looks like you have fans out here." Sephiros looks in the direction of the group, "Sephiros you look like you've been wanting to talk with them." He laughs a little, "Possibly." She pushes his shoulder playfully to the side, "As long as I have you my son I am happy with my single life, and I have no need for anyone else. Go talk to them."

He looks back at her, "You sure? I just got back and I know you've been more than anxious to see me." She looks at him with a smile, "Yeah I'm sure. I don't see you going away for another month." Sephiros gets up to scoot closer to Nita and gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you mother. I miss seeing women."

She tries to grab his hand but he slips away, "Hey wait… don't you be a pervert to those girls!" Sephiros struts backwards waving to his mom and laughs as he turns around to the group. "Yeah take your time…" She gets up to sit on her knees watching him make it to the group and he walks off with them along the shoreline. She starts to dust off the white sand from her arms and decides to take a walk in the opposite direction giving him his space. She looks down at her feet walk against the wet sand feeling refreshed.

An hour passes by and she looks back at their campsite to see if he has returned but she sees no life at their site. 'Figures… he is a man after all.' Nita extends her arms forward and upward stretching them until she feels a good enough pull. Then she slowly exhales as she brings her arms down to her side. "I should probably make angels in the sand, or more like mud angels." She stops where she is and looks around to see if there was anyone around. All her eyes could see was one person very far away. She lays down onto the wet sand and extends her limbs. She moves her arms and legs pushing the wet sand making wings. "If I had wings I would fly where ever the wind takes me over the horizon."

Nita stops moving and gets up to see the mud angel, "Not bad." She sits down next to her creation and digs her fingers into to the moving wet sand. With her hands she starts to bury her legs in her current sitting position. After some time she stops to see that half her body is covered. Her eyes look at the ocean as the water passes further along the sand. She decides to continue to sit there and admire the view. Nita passes out in her sitting position. She opens her eyes to see that the sun is now setting and this alarms her a bit. Turning her body back to their site she still sees no one, "Was I really that tired? Where is that boy? This is getting silly." The tide passes by and she feels the water reaching halfway up her body. Most of the sand on her body has been washed away by the water. She tries to get up and stumbles back to the sand feeling her body feel heavier than normal because of the water.

Finally, she stands upright on her own two feet. She looks around to see where he might be. She spots the same lone figure but at a closer distance now. "Hey! Sephiros!" She starts to sprint towards the figure waving her arms to get his attention. 'Maybe it isn't him. Wouldn't hurt to ask if Sephiros has been seen.' She slows her pace as she closes the distance. Five minutes later her breath is caught up in her lungs and she quickly turns around and runs as if it were last. 'I knew… this is familiar because he has taken me here!' Her eyes grew wide when she saw the unusually long silver hair. There was no mistake.

He appears before her with an air of authority. "Why run? It is useless." She stops herself in time before knocking into him head on. They stand only an inch apart and she questions him nervously, "What are you doing here?"

He lightly laughs, "Watching you sleep as you were covered in sand. So pitiful." She feels her face grow hot, 'Why should I feel embarrassed. Who cares what he thinks of me. Maybe seeing this side of me will be unattractive to him.' She looks down at her feet, "Come, lets take a walk. I promise I wont do anything to you."

She agrees to it and they walk side by side in silence, but Nita slows her walk to a stop and watches the sunset disappear quickly. Sephiroth also stops only to glance at the sunset but to watch Nita instead as she looks on. He watches the reflection of the sunset in her eyes and the wind pulling her hair behind her. She turns to see him looking at her, "Please stop staring at me." He turns to face the ocean view seeing the barely visible moon against the orange and violet hues. "Do you know where Sephiros is?"

He glances at her, "Yes and he is quite far down the shoreline." Hearing his voice makes her uncomfortable. "Can you transport us to him instead of going through this long walk?" He gives her sly smile, "No."

"Why?" Nita feels her irritation slightly rise as she looks back to ocean's waves crossing her arms. "You said he was not so close by."

He mentally laughs at her, 'Too bad. I will make you suffer my presence for a while.'

"Lets continue on." Sephiroth turns and continues walking against the shoreline as his heavy boots walk against the damp sand. Nita follows his lead watching his long silver hair gleam against the moonlight. She notices that he is wearing his usual black leather attire which means he had business to attend today. "You seem like you have more important things to take care of besides escorting me to Sephiros."

He continues to face forward, "I did but I finished hours earlier than expected. I am ahead of schedule." Nita still finds this casual treatment unusual, 'This jerk is doing this on purpose!' Her eyes continue to slightly admire is long hair. She starts to grab some of her own hair and looks at it. 'I'm so plain and ordinary. He is so very alien-like.' She looks at the tips of her hair and starts to mess with it. "Admiring my features Nita?" This startled her not knowing that he stopped walking to face her. "N-No…"

He raises his eyebrows at her, "I can feel you staring at me. You are not a good liar." She lets go of her hair in annoyance, "Whatever.." He sees her face turn a little pink against the moonlight as she looks away. He takes a few steps forward only leaving an inch of space between them. He leans forward close to the side of her face allowing his cool breath touch her neck softly. Her heart beats faster. "The women can not take their eyes off of me for very long. I am irresistible." She takes a step back and turns to face him and looks at his unnatural eyes. She rolls her eyes in annoyance making Sephiroth smirk at her as she passes by him. "Your conceitedness is so annoying. You know I can take my eyes off of you for an eternity."

Sephiroth walks behind her with grace admiring the damp clothes hanging off her curves. Now she feels his eyes burn on her. She looks back and slows down her pace, 'I really shouldn't be in front.' "You should lead since you know where Sephiros is." Sephiroth catches up to her and makes it obvious that he is staring at her chest, "Your cold. I could warm you up or how about doing an activity to keep you warm." He his eyes move from her chest towards her red, irritated face. His hand reaches for her face but Nita slowly backs away with her arms crossed over her chest, and he stops, "But I promised you I would not do anything to you. How disappointing."

He now leads again with Nita following behind with her arms still crossed. After quiet some time they finally reach Sephiros who was still with the group of girls who were feeding and massaging him. Nita was a little angry for being ditched for so long she walked up to him wagging her finger at him, "So this is what took you so long to come back? How could you Sephiros?" The group of girls looked at Nita, "Is this your girlfriend?" The group of girls were getting up angry yelling at him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, what the hell!" The arguments carried on ignoring Nita and Sephiroth. Sephiros tried to explain to the girls that Nita wasn't his girlfriend, but the women didn't want to hear it so they all left him behind. Nita couldn't help but laugh, "Serves you right for ditching me for almost half of the day." Sephiros sat there looking defeated and confused by how the girls jumped to conclusions so quickly. He finally noticed Sephiroth standing behind Nita, "Father? What are you doing here? You hardly take vacations." Sephiros gets in standing position dusting off the white sand. Sephiroth laughs at his son seeing him getting scolded by Nita. He doesn't answer Sephiros. "My apologies mother."

"My apologies my butt! I fell asleep on the shoreline waiting for you to come back and I wasn't far from where we set up either so you can't say anything about that." Sephiroth stands to side watching the two argue to his amusement.


	18. Not Goodbye

NARRATOR'S POV

Four months pass by and Nita has had her unwanted encounters with the god of this planet at least once a day. She currently wanders the castle out of boredom missing Sephiros who is out on duty. Nightfall creeps in as the day passes by with nothing eventful happening. Lately she only sees him at night but even then she doesn't get to spend as much time with him because different women have been wandering into his room. So she is involuntarily kicked out of her son's room by the women. This has happened a few times a week. Now she is having to change and clean his bedroom covers everyday because of these unknown women.

During the days she is not able to get back into his room she goes to an area of the castle that is known for unoccupied rooms. She spends the night in those rooms instead and it's a different room every time because no one really claims them. They are just borrowed by many different people at different times. Nita doesn't wait for Sephiros to go looking for her because she can guess he is having his fun and he wont listen to her about being respectful to the women or not giving in to them. He has already grown up for many years without her.

Walking along the rooms she starts knocking on the deep brown wooden doors one at a time seeing if anyone is in. Sometimes there are signs hanging off the doorknob notifying people it's occupied. Knocking on the doors and saying hello has been a late night task for her as she goes down the long hallway. Nita has her other hand holding onto a lavender luggage stroller, she doesn't trust those women nor her son to have her stuff safe. A door cracks open on the opposite side of the hallway and somebody watches her slowly pass by. The door opens wider as this person exits the room. "What are you doing here?" Nita is startled and stops to look behind her, "Oh… hi Leo." She turns around and continues searching for a room, "Just finding somewhere to sleep."

He follows behind her, "Would you like to share a room with me then?" She turns to look at him while she walks, "I don't think that's such a great idea." Leo quickens his pace and stands before her, "Look around you there isn't anymore rooms." She walks around him and continues anyways, "Alright fine don't believe me then. You'll just spend another hour finding nothing." Nita sighs, turns around and speaks in a low voice, "Why do you want to bother to help me? Why are you insisting?" Leo walks up closer to her, "Why not? Don't tell me, you think I'll die if I'm around you." A hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

Nita grinded her teeth a little, "What? You want a one night stand with me is that why you're so insistent. The last couple of words you told me a while back was about me being easy. And I forgive you for that." Leo looks at her with a now calm face and walks to her and wraps his arms around her. Nita pushes him off, "Just stay away." He grabs her shoulder stopping her from walking away, "Come stay at my place. Lets catch up." Nita jerks her shoulder away from him, "I really shouldn't. And there isn't much catching up on my part."

"Maybe stay at my place for a couple of hours. How 'bout it." Nita's shoulder's slump forward a little, "You wont give up will you?" He gives her a charming smile shaking his head no. Nita looks around to see a sign that tells her this is a mistake but she sees nothing, "Okay only for a couple of hours. Don't you dare try something on me." He leads her to his room stopping in front of the door he turns the knob opening the door. Nita stands behind Leo waiting and starts to feel pressure on her shoulders she feels her body roughly turned around to see a blur of silver and black. The next blink of her eye she looks around to see she is in a different place, but she can't tell by the lack of lights. She looks at the person in front of her, "What were you doing with that guy?" The voice was very angry and irritated making her shake a little. She recognizes him, "Hey, you have no right to question me like that!" It was her son who paces back and forth in front of her looking at her, "Answer me." Nita's mouth slightly hangs open in disbelief. She looks around suspiciously, "Did he send you to do this to me?" She goes to turn on a light and looks around to see if he was here, "I have not seen father all day and no he did not send me to check on you."

She stops her suspicion and looks at him in slight confusion by his behavior. She notices there were no women of any kind in his room. He scoffs at her, "You looked like you were going to have some of your own fun." She looks him angrily, "Sephiros, how dare you insult me, your mother. I never thought you would see me like that. I sure didn't expect you to do this to me like your father does." His arms were crossed in front of him looking off to the side of him, "What were you doing mother?"

"Well for one I can't sleep here anymore because these sluts keep coming into your room. So I had no where else to go really. Not that you have been concerning yourself with that lately." Sephiros looks at her angry and saddened face, "And that guy you saw me with, he was what I call a distant friend. The only thing we do is make conversation. As far as I know he has been respectful to me which is rare to find in a man." Nita stands there looking at Sephiros not knowing what else to say. She starts to exit his room with her luggage, "Wait… mother." Nita just sighs sadly and leaves his room hearing him apologize as she exits. Nita goes to her last option and heads for the room she used to live in when she first arrived here, "I don't care for those kinds of things anyway… that demon terrorized me enough in the past." Her heart was starting to ache as she gets closer to the room with memories of Rio flooding her thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later she stands there in front of the door hesitating to open it. Slowly she brings her hand to touch the doorknob relaxing her fingers on it and starts to turn it. The door creaks as it's being pushed open, she takes in a deep breath and walks in. "Really… what do you want now?" In the middle of the room Sephiroth stands there wearing black silk. She avoids looking at him directly, "Do you mind leaving me alone." Nita rolls her luggage to the side of the cabinet not paying any attention to him. She feels sleep wanting to take over, "Tonight has been really tiring. I've been walking all night looking for a room to sleep in tonight." Her eyes pay attention to the floor walking past him and flops her body forward onto the bed burying her face into the pillow. 'What's he up to now?' She hears him walking closer to her, "Sephiros told me what happened between the two of you." She starts talking against the pillow and all Sephiroth could hear was muffling. He leans over her and turns her over to see her face clearly and takes a step back, "Woman, I can not understand a word you say." She glares at him, "I don't like how you address me." He just looks at her, "So you were saying?" She sits up right Indian style looking down at her legs, "Sephiros sent you to check on me?"

"Not exactly." She gives him a quick look of confusion and so he continues on, "Although he spoke with little emotion in his voice I can tell he was worrying about you. So I decided to come to you to see how you are. Sephrios would be here himself but he was thinking it would be best to leave you alone tonight. He also did not want to see your hurt expression." Nita looks up at him, "Now you seen me, please go away." Sephiroth ignores her and sits right beside her leaving a little bit of breathing room. "How do you always know where to find me?" Nita crosses her arms and starts to rub them with her hands for some comfort. "Ah, that is my secret." He looks over to her, "You still avoid looking at me in the face. That habit of yours is trying."

Nita sighs and looks up at the ceiling then she decides to be a little nicer to him and makes eye contact only for a few seconds. "I can't do it…" Sephiroth laughs at her thinking how silly she is, "Should I be wearing contacts and die my hair to appear like a normal human. This way you find me less creepy as you would say. Would you find me more attractive then?" Nita was thinking how weird he was being by his suggestion to get her to look at him, "No, it wouldn't make a difference you're still this demon I remember." She had another thought, "How about poking your eyes out completely, that way you don't have to stare at me anymore." Sephiroth laughs again and lays back onto her bed. He looks over to her and pats on the space next him suggesting her to lay down as well. Nita shakes her head no, "Sephiros is back to his womanizing ways. I shouldn't question why since you raised him."

"So your blaming me? It cannot be helped if the women here want him or me for that matter. We just take the opportunity." Nita shakes her head in disappointment slumping her shoulders forward as she faces forward out into the room. She feels something along the side of her waist causing her to jump looking back to find his hand near her caressing her hip now. She swats it away and makes eye contact seeing playfulness within his eyes. Her heart beats frightfully wondering what next as she sits there watching him lay there lazily. He gives her his usual smirks and licks his lips, "Is this the only way to have you look at me. By surprising you." She quickly turns back around in her sitting position feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed at his display and lays her head forward onto her hands. "I would ask you to leave already but you wont do it."

"Why would I want to leave such a vulnerable woman alone tonight. Especially alone with that Leo." Sephiroth's voice sounded a bit angry mentioning the last part causing Nita to feel alarmed by this. She decides to quickly reassure nothing would have happened, "I promise we were only going to talk like we usually do when we see each other. He is not that type of guy and I'm not a whore!" Her reassurance puts him at ease and she sees his facial expression calm down. 'He is believing me for once. This is good.' She feels herself relaxing a little, "Why would Sephiros think I'm an easy loose woman?"

"Because he has never seen you talking with another man besides him. He was being overprotective of his mother. He thought you were being taken advantage of by Leo." He watches her from behind as he lays comfortably.

Nita was starting to feel a little better about the situation which surprised her that Sephiroth of all people could cheer her up. "T-Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" His smooth voice shook her up a bit.

"I just didn't see it that way." She puts her arms behind her leaning back on them. "Today is almost ending and I was hoping that for once I wouldn't run into you. Just for one day I didn't have to see your conceited self. Of course it never goes my way." Nita laughs a little by this, "I was expecting you to interfere tonight instead of Sephiros. He told me he hasn't seen you all day. Did you send Sephiros to check on me?"

Sephiroth sits up next to her causing Nita to shift in her sitting position, "Why don't you look me straight in my eyes and see if I am telling the truth to you." She sighs irritated by this and does just that. He doesn't say anything for a while wanting to linger on her face that he rarely sees straight on. "Could you say something already. I know you're doing this to annoy me." His eyelid widens up a little as to say it's a challenge, but her eyes keep wandering every so often away from his face. "You are not much fun Nita."

"Hah, you barely find this out now? Give me an answer, yes or no." He smiles at her and speaks with an alluring voice, "Kiss me then I will answer you."

"You already know that's going to be a no. You can sit here all night and insist but it will always be no." She crosses her arms still facing him.

"Always you say? We shall see about that."

"It's not a challenge either so don't even take it as that." 'You love challenges so I wouldn't dare to ever challenge you.'

She notices that he is starting to have this crazed smile on his face, "What?"

He inches closely to her face and Nita backs away slowly feeling embarrassed and annoyed with his persistence. As she is about to push him off he moves in quickly and nips her bottom lip. "Ahhh! You freak!" She pushes him off as he is rolling with laughter laying back on her bed. She gets off the bed and goes to the dresser's mirror to see if her lip was not bleeding. He nipped her a bit hard which scared her. She sighs in relief to see no major damage was done. Turning around she walks up to him angrily as she was about to spit some words at him.

"The answer is no I did not tell him to go after you. He did that on his own and I do not know how he came about in finding you." She paused and looked at him seeing that he was speaking the truth, "Oh, I see." She shakes her head getting back to yelling at him, "You freak! You-" He appears in front of her with his cheek pressing against hers facing each other. He speaks closely against her lips as he hold her in his arms pressing her body against his, "Do you remember when we kissed that one time. You voluntarily returned my affection, it was a pleasing surprise by the way. I could tell by the way you kissed me you were not experienced. It was… cute."

Nita was now flabbergasted not only by the reminder but the word that came from his lips. She felt her face feel extremely hot, "N-No… I-I'm not cute." Her knees started to feel weak and she struggles to push him away, but he wont budge. His lips brush against hers and releases her. He makes his way to the door leaving her flustered and angry by his actions. He pauses at the door, "You are more than welcome in my room." He was about to take another step to leave, "I suggest you do not smother him. It does get bothersome." With that he leaves Nita feeling a little sadden by his words, 'Sephiros is getting annoyed by me?' She looks over the bed and crawls underneath the covers feeling the bit of warmth where Sephiroth laid down. 'I think I need my own room which is how it's suppose to be.'

She starts laughing at herself thinking how Sephiros went to his father about their dispute and Sephiroth coming to her to talk about it like parents usually do. She puts a hand on her face thinking how much more difficult it is getting not wanting to do anything with Sephiroth. Nita has been bored for the past couple of weeks it's to the point that it doesn't bother her as much having unnecessary encounters with the demon. She thinks about what he just did to her not too long ago, 'I really need a job or something. I need to do something everyday. Maybe I should go back to Midgar and work at my old job and rent my old apartment there. Then come back here to visit my son, or maybe call him once everyday…' Her heart grew heavy with sadness just thinking about it. She figured this is best so she made up her mind, but that means she has to clear things up with the god.

'I'm not going to sleep tonight I need to go talk to him.' She gets up fixes her ruffled up clothes that are now wrinkly and heads over to his place. The time is now 2 a.m. and its quiet in the castle tonight. Nita looks at the engraved door in front of her dreading to do this at such an hour. She goes to knock on the door but touches nothing but air seeing that he opened the door for her. Sephiroth looks down at her, "Have you taken up on my offer?" She looks at him puzzled for a second but then she remembers, "No I'm not here to sleep in your room tonight." He steps back a bit letting her in as she watches him with some caution and it irked him. As she walks in she starts to talk, "I wanted to talk about the situation between Sephiros and I and I think it's best if I just move out into the city somewhere and work." She stops a couple of inches away from him and looks at him to see what will he say. Sephiroth looks at her calmly, "I see." She continues, "I do plan to come and visit him or even call him but I don't have a cell phone and neither does he." Sephiroth looks down at his hand which is formed into a fist and it starts to glow green. Nita sees this and takes a few steps back not knowing what will happen. The glowing stops and she sees him opening his fist with a small device.

He walks up to her and gives it to her. Nita looks at it thinking it may be a trick as she slowly bring her hand to it. Sephiroth grabs her wrist and quickly places the device in her hand with great irritation. "I am annoyed that you do not trust me but that is fine. I understand your reasoning. This device is what my soldiers use to communicate to each other. Now you and Sephiros can communicate with each other directly and no one else. It is free use anywhere and anytime." The device looked like a simple black colored earpiece with a button on it. "How do you think he will take the news?" She wasn't prepared for his questioning, "I think he will argue for me to stay, but I'm going a little crazy being bored and being pushed out of his bedroom. He will have to support my decision. I am allowed to come back to visit him, right? You wont trick me or anything will you?" He just looked at her with slight anger, "I promised you that I would not interfere with your personal life and I also promised you that you can do as you please. Did I not?" She watched him with a hint of surprise. 'So he really has been keeping his word…' She reminded herself she didn't want anything from him either, but she was thinking it was not wise to reject him right now. He walks past her and goes deeper into his room away from her. Nita watches him in puzzlement wondering where he was going leaving her there. She stands there not knowing what to do and she looks around feeling somewhat silly. 'I guess he...' She looks down at small device in her hand, 'I better go back and get some rest.'

Hearing something she looks up to see Sephiroth back in front of her with some orchid flowers and a few other exotic plants she has never seen before. Her eyes widen up a bit in surprise and a blush creeps up onto her face. He hands them over to her and she accepts them quietly. She looks at the flowers and sets them up on the floor and Sephiroth watches this with a bit of confusion. She gets up from her squatting position and walks over to him as his arms are relaxed by his sides. He sees her standing closely to him and she knocks him back a little. Her arms wrapped around him, she hugs him with gratefulness and this surprises him, her sudden display of affection towards him. "Thank you for the gifts. I will take great care of them." He slowly brings his arms around her returning the hug saying nothing. He can feel her nervousness as she made this bold move. She quickly lets him go, but he lingers a little longer not wanting this to end. She turns around feeling his hand touch the ends of her hair as she increases the distance going for her stuff that's on the floor.

He watches her leave his room his eyes shift from the now closed door to the window in his room. Moments later he sees his door open, "Just to be clear this is the only voluntary hug you will get from me. And don't give me anymore things because I wont accept them." He crosses his arms, "You wont resist me for too long." She rolls her eyes at him talking under her breath, "…conceited… he should get over himself…. Monster." She continues to mumble under her breath as he watches her leave again. He shakes his head at the short woman reminding him why she holds his heart without even trying. "Damn woman…" He whispers to no one.

Morning arrives as Nita bolts up from the bed changing and running out of her room hoping to catch Sephiros before he leaves. She now enters his room seeing Sephiros sitting on the edge of the bed near the door as if he was expecting her. His hands were clasped together with his arms relaxing on his legs and he sees her, "I am truly sorry…" She runs up to him and hugs him, "It's okay. I have something to tell you." She sighs and this alarms him a bit, "I need to give you your space. I am going a little nuts being bored in this castle surrounded by so many arrogant people that I dislike… so I've decided to go back to my old apartment and work. I doubt my old job still exists" He slowly exhales, "You really don't have to do this. Please stay here I will make arrangements for you to have your own room and you can do something here for work." She shakes her head in disagreement, "Really if this were a normal family the son would be all grown up working and living on his own maybe looking to get married. Not to be smothered by his mother." Sephiros grows in disappointment with his mother's decision, "Don't worry I will visit you or call you. Your father gave me a little device that can call you directly." She showed him the device and his eyes widen with some realization, "Father came to me this morning and gave me this without an explanation. He told me to wait here for you."

She saw it was the same device as hers, "I am going back to my room and packing my things. I leave today." Sephiros was feeling hurt by this, "Mother please… I did not mean for any of this to go as far as it did. Do not do this." She shakes her head again giving him a squeeze hug and letting him go with a kiss on his cheek. "I love you very much." She turns to leave but he doesn't let her leave as he hugs her from behind, "You do not need to leave. Is it because of father that you are leaving? I could tell him to leave you alone for my sake. Is it the women? If you like I could kick out all of these women out of the castle." The two stay in that position for a while longer as Nita tries to convince him that her decision was best and he must accept this. She tries and reassure him it wasn't his fault for the situation to be this way. She wasn't going to make him do any sacrifices for her because he may grow to hate his mother. "Sephiros this isn't goodbye I promise. You will see me again my beloved son." He lets her go and she goes back to her room to pack.

Sephiros disappears from his room and reappears in front of Sephiroth, "What did you tell her? Did you convince her to do this?" Sephiroth sees his son pacing back and forth very angry and responds with authority, "No, I did not tell her leave nor was I convincing her. You need to calm down and get a hold of your emotions." Sephiros breathes in and out a couple of times trying to relax his fury built up within him, "You… you could have kept her here. Why did you not do anything?" Sephiroth laughs at the idea, "Keeping her against her will is me breaking my promise with her and she would never forgive me for that. I would be the last person who could convince her to do anything." Sephiroth looks at his son with seriousness, "Do not be mistaken son, the last thing I want is your mother gone." Sephiros stops pacing and looks straight on at his father, "What did you tell her?" Sephiroth narrows his eyes at him, "I advised her to stop smothering you." Sephiros anger rose again, "So this is how she got the idea to get away from here by you telling her that!" Sephiros looks at his father who shot him a warning look, and Sephiros not daring to try anything with him. He knew better knowing that he would solve nothing with trying to challenge his father. "Learn to support your mother's decision even if you disagree even if you think she is making a mistake She is your mother so respect her." Sephiros was taken aback by his father's words, "I realize I am not one to tell you this because in the past I would not let your mother do much. Not only that but I never had a family." Sephiros bowed his head at him, "My apologies father. I will see her off now."

Nita and Sephiros are at the exit of the castle now talking to each other in a jollier mood. "Like I said son this is not goodbye." He nods not able to say much more, "Are sure you do not want me to transport you to your destination?" She looks up at him and hugs him and kisses his cheek, "No, I'm sure I'll be fine. If you feel like coming over I'll cook you your favorites just give me enough time." They say their goodbyes and not too far from them is Sephiroth watching her leave waving at her son.

'This not goodbye Nita.'


	19. Six Months Pass

NITA'S POV

I wake up to doing dishes this morning since Sephiros came to visit me last night. We stayed up pretty late too. Good thing it's the weekend so no work for me which means I can attend to my little garden at my window sill. I look outside of the window watching the lively people walking everywhere doing their own thing. I look up seeing many high towered buildings crisscrossing above the apartments I'm in. I get back inside closing the window after watering my little garden. Sephiros makes comments on how shabby this apartment is but it's the only one I could get on short notice that day. My first day moving in I turned on the lights and freaked out seeing so many roaches crawl everywhere. I called the landlord and complained about getting it under control, ever since I haven't seen one crawl by.

Every once in a while my son keeps giving me clothes that end up looking so fancy I can't wear them in the public. He insists so I tell him to give me something more casual to wear out there. I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression that I'm rich. They would want to break into my apartment and steal what little I have. Clothes are what I have more than enough because of him which I am most grateful for. I hear my cell phone ring and I run to it wondering who it could be, my boss. "Hello?"

"Hey Nita. I need you to come in and cover for us we have someone out sick today. Can you come?" I sigh inwardly hearing this because I wanted to relax today.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Great. See you then."

Oh joy, I go to my closet pulling out dark blue jeans and a buttoned up yellow shirt that has some lace to it. I slip into some black flats and I go grab my purse off the table. I walk outside of the apartments making my way through the crowd heading to the subway to go buy my ticket. Lately I've grown used to the crowd but it's not like I have a choice. I wait in line behind some business men talking amongst each other. I feel more confident in talking among these people, not like before when I first came to this foreign land I felt very alone and I barely could communicate but I over came that before the R.A. soldiers took me away on that very day cold day. This morning happens to be pretty chilly and I don't plan to go back to get my sweater.

It's my turn to buy my ticket and I look at my wrist watch waiting for the ticket come out. I feel someone shoving me out of the way rudely I look to see some random business guy, "Excuse you!" How rude of him to say that, I should be the one yelling at him like that. This hasn't been the first time that he has done this and it's getting ridiculous. I feel like he has something personal against me which he shouldn't because I never made any close ties with anybody. It's the same thing all over again. I have no friends to call upon which is fine with me because I don't want anyone knowing my messed up personal life. I plan to keep Sephiros as a secret and anything else relating to the castle a secret as well.

I noticed this morning is unusually crowded today it's so bad that the guards have to shove people into the subway since everyone is in a hurry. I go with the crowd getting shoved into the subway as we all squish in uncomfortably into each other's personal space. Oh great, I'm here squished up against the jerk who shoved me just my luck. What's worse is that we are facing each other I decide to ask him, "What's your deal?" He doesn't look at me and my guess is he is ignoring me or he doesn't know I'm talking to him. I have my arm slide up against other bodies and I start to poke him in the chest. He looks down at me with his blue eyes irritated, "What?"

"Why is it that you keep shoving into me about every other day?" His black hair slicked back. "Are you doing this on purpose or just coincidence that I keep running into your rudeness?" Normally I would keep quiet about this but I'm getting tired of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Really? Hah, he looks like he knows what the heck I'm talking about. "Don't play dumb you keep shoving me rudely. It's been more than once every week. If you want we can get security guards to show us the cameras as proof."

"Why would I waste my time doing that?" He looks annoyed but I don't care I need this to be brought to attention.

"Listen lady I don't pay attention to who I move outta' my way." Sighing with frustration I feel like talking to him resolves nothing.

"Just do me the favor of being nicer about it." I shift my weight to my other leg as I feel people struggling against each other. This is just awkward being squished up against unknown body parts. The train announces the next stop as it slows down, the gust of wind blows as the doors open. I try to move to a different spot but it's not happening as a few people make their way out and more people shove in. The rude jerk is still in front of me and now I really can't move my arms anywhere since we're packed in some more and it's incredible how many are in this subway train now.

I should get my own car someday or a motorcycle, but that's more money. I don't see why my boss had to call me in today because all I do is serve drinks and pastries for the businessmen at a large company that does imports and exports on goods. Sometimes I end up taking charge of delivery and supplies since I'm expendable. They are not completely unfair with me because the extra stuff that I do gets added to my paycheck. I hear the train stop which means it's my turn to exit, I'm squeezing my way out and I see the jerk getting annoyed by it. I breathe in fresh air free from that claustrophobic situation. I hear a woman yelling at a guy for groping her and she gives him a loud smack. That tends to happen a lot in crowded subways, and so far that hasn't happened to me which I'm grateful for. I look away from watching the two and I go for the stairs which takes me above ground. I look at my wrist watch again and I hurry as fast as I can to get every extra hour I can.

- Hours later at work -

I'm sitting here in the coffee room drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, go figure. I couldn't have a more easy job. I'm located a couple of stories high above. I hear something beeping and I look around to find out where it's coming from and it hits me, my purse. I open it up to see its Sephrios calling me from the small device. I run to the bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls. I put the device in my ear and press the button and a green digital screen pulls up showing me Sephiros' face in color. I smile and I'm the first to speak, "Hey! How are you doing?"

"I caught you at work?"

I nod, "Yeah, the boss called me in today which I think is silly. Just to serve refreshments."

"That explains why I am seeing a toilet in the background." I see him snickering at me, but I brush it off.

"Did you need something?" I try talking in my lowest voice possible.

"No just wanted to bother you and thank you again for the last night." The background seems to be moving a lot.

"Oh you're welcome as always. What are you doing?"

"I am here with father flying above the water off on another mission."

Sephiros likes to mention 'him' in conversations but as always I won't keep him from speaking what's in his heart. That would be wrong of me. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone this time.

"I think that's the boss calling me. I'm sorry I have to get back to serving."

"That is fine. Talk to you later mother!"

"Love you, bye."

He nods in response and I quickly cut the connection. I answer my phone, "Nita where are you?"

"I'm in the restroom boss."

"Well hurry up we need you now."

"I'll be there." I hang up thinking about how much they don't need me. Anyone could replace me and do my job. I walk out of the stall and I'm stunned seeing a tall man with glasses dressed in a business suit in the ladies bathroom. I quietly stare at him in shock, "Umm, the men's restroom is the other way." I point my finger showing him the direction it was in.

He walks out of the bathroom not even thanking me. The guy looked so serious too. He had dark brown eyes and very long jet black hair that was tied back. I walk out of the girl's bathroom thinking how weird that was. I look back to see that the sign was knocked over but I couldn't see where it went. I really don't have time to look for it so I sprint back to the coffee break room. I grab a tray and set up the drinks and pastries and I start walking quickly to the boardroom where their meeting is being held.

I enter putting on a good face greeting these gentlemen. Most of them have straight faces making me feel a little nervous around them. The businessmen younger in age are a little more laid back so they are easier to talk to. I feel somebody staring at me but I ignore it not wanting any eye contact. About halfway along the long table I come up to the guy I saw in the girl's bathroom, but I don't look at him hoping to relieve some embarrassment from that situation. "Here you go sir." I try to sound pleasant but I sound more nervous instead.

I see the side of his face as he takes a sip of his coffee ignoring me. This guy isn't polite at all, and what a stiff. Oh, well there isn't much I can do it seems it's his personality. I come to the last person, and it's him the same jerk that bumps into me every week. Now I'm feeling more nervous because he could get me fired. I see he has a smug look on his face.

I try to keep a calm face and greet him, but I can feel that I'm failing miserably. The jerk chuckles at me feeling like he is on top of the situation. If I get fired today I always have my second full time job at a twenty-four hour diner. I do like this easy job though, and who could beat the extra money. I'm guessing this jerk was the one who kept staring at me. I see my boss entering the boardroom; he's the age of twenty-nine which is pretty young for the position he's in. He has shoulder length blonde hair with a few strands of hair coming to the front and blue eyes. "Thank you Nita. You can go now."

"Yes sir." I leave with an empty tray. I'm back at the coffee break room drinking more coffee as two hours pass by. Man I really need to cut down because at this rate I'll become an addict to coffee with yellow stained teeth. I dump my coffee into the sink and head over to the fridge. I open its white door and I bend over to dig deep into the refrigerator. I see some orange juice which is sounding pretty good right now. I jerk up and hit my head. Oh the pain. I start rubbing my head for a couple of seconds trying to make it feel better. I turn around to see what touched my pant leg. There's nobody there. Am I going crazy? I close the door. I look around again but I don't see anyone.

I carry the carton of orange to the table and I grab a plastic cup to pour some juice in. I hear the door swing open as it always does at random times, but I ignore who ever came in. All of my concentration is on my juice right now. "So your name is Nita?"

I'm in the middle of drinking my juice and I turn to see it's him again. "Yes." Mr. jerk is what I'll call him mentally. I look down at my wrist watch seeing that the meeting won't end until another hour. So I look at him in wonder, "Did you need something?" He takes a seat next to me, "The meeting ended for me. Right now they are having a different meeting." I guess he caught my confused look. "Oh…"

"I won't tell your boss about our earlier incident by the way." He gets straight to the point. I look at him quietly not knowing how to act as I tap my finger on the table next to my juice. "Um, thank you." I just stare at him.

He gives me this suspicious look, "How old are you?"

That's funny he should ask because I've lost track of my age. Ever since I was captured I've lost track of time and day. I was killed by that monster and I'm revived by the same demon so I know even less now. I still look the same ever since because whatever is in that castle, people keep their youth for some strange reason. I have not been able to track any of my old documents but when I signed up for this job it was forgivable because they took into consideration that I wasn't the only one, and seeing how much this planet has gone through. "Take a guess." I sip on my juice as he observes me.

"I believe you're twenty-three at the most." I decided to go for twenty-five.

"I'm twenty-five. What's my age got to do with anything?" Now I'm giving him a suspicious look.

He sticks out his hand, "My name is Katashi."

I reach to shake it, "Hello, Katashi. Thank you for not giving me any trouble with my boss." I'm not sure if I should trust him.

"I'll be leaving now." I nod my head and I start to wave goodbye, but her turns back around, "Oh by the way you owe me for not saying anything to your boss."

My eyes widen and I stand up quickly going after him as he quickly leaves, "Wait! This isn't… H-Hey Mr. Katashi." I leave the break room and suddenly I feel the entire floor I'm standing on shake a lot. I see Katashi stumbling into the room next to him down the hallway. I try and make my way back to the coffee room and my knees buckle underneath me. I can't concentrate on where I'm going and I'm shaking all over with no control. I crawl looking at the unsteady ground and I make my way in. I travel further to hide underneath the table. I hear the shelves release everything inside of it and it crashes down. I see unsteadily the coffee maker falls breaking against the floor as some of the hot liquid spills onto my shirt and jeans. I hang onto the legs of the bolted down table hoping this earth quake ends already. I'm afraid.

-Fifteen minutes later-

It feels like it's over so I crawl out from underneath the table with my hair being a bit of a mess. I grab my purse off the table and I run out to see how Katashi is. I go into the room I saw him go into and I look down to see he is passed out underneath a table, "Mr. Katashi?" I shake him to wake him up, but he doesn't move. I put my ear over his mouth to hear any breathing. I look at his chest and I see that it's rising and falling which is good news. I want to examine him to see if he is injured but I'm afraid to hurt him more if I move him. "I'm going to go get help!" As if he could hear me. My ears are ringing and I feel a headache wanting to come. I pull the door open and run out to find the serious man standing there down the hall.

I feel my purse vibrate and ring and I dig in to find my boss calling, "Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay. I think Mr. Katashi is hurt."

"Stay by him. The ambulance should be here shortly."

"Yes sir."

He hangs up and I go back inside to sit next to Katashi. I watch him, "I'm not indebted to you." I grab his wrist making sure he still has a pulse. "Please be alright." Mr. jerk tells me I owe him, well he can go ahead and complain to my boss I don't care. Being in debt to someone that you especially don't know is never a good thing. I hear footsteps and I see shiny black shoes shaking. The building is shaking again and this time it feels a lot stronger. I try to scoot Katashi's body over so I can hide for cover. I yell at the serious man to come hide as well, but he stands there perfectly still not moving. I crawl from under the table and I try to reach a hand out to him. He looks like he is backing away from me, but he isn't doing any moving. I feel that it's me sliding back away from him. I feel the gravity tilting this building over. I grab onto Katashi and the table and I look up at the serious man who remains still against the door. The electricity goes out this time and I see pitch black. The table vibrates differently as I hear pieces of the ceiling come crashing down. I feel Katashi's hand slipping away and I tighten my grip. No use I'm feeling too weak. I wrap my legs around his body to keep him from falling. My arm feels like it's on fire. His weight is becoming too much.

I'm not sure what's going on but I feel strange. I feel light headed… oh no. My eyes open and I feel someone holding me. I gasp and I try to look around but I feel restricted being carried bridal style, and I see it's the serious man holding me, but I'm only able to see under his face. I feel wind blowing a lot around us. "You should stop moving. You would not want to fall." I feel my breathing stops for a moment and my heart beating really fast. Just my imagination. I'm just hearing things. I hang onto the serious man.

"You have a name sir?"

"Kenzo."

"I'm Nita. Where are we? Where's Mr. Kitashi?" I yell over the wind.

"Mr. Kitashi is with the ambulance right now they say he will recover fine. He has no major injuries."

I'm starting to feel a little relieved. "So where are we?" Kenzo starts to feel a little more solid for some reason. He slowly lets me go on the ground. I back away looking down below at the damage and noticing we are many stories high above ground on the roof of some building and I'm extremely confused how we got here on the other side of the street. I turn around to face Kenzo.

"How? What?" I stand in front of him and I get a really good look at him this time. His face, his eye shape, his… I take a couple of steps back. He raises an eyebrow at me, "So how do you like me now? Less creepy per say." I feel like a fool. I breathe slowly in and out, "L-Lord Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" My voice sounds small. I take a couple of steps back.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Sephiros?"

"We finished that mission very quickly." He takes a couple of steps forward. I've never seen him look like this, and the way he carries himself isn't so normal for a person.

"I should have known it was you all along. Your long hair should have been the biggest giveaway."

"Ah, but you did not suspect a thing."

I'm feeling angry right now, "Have you been stalking me all this time? Did I get this job because of you?" I have so many questions...

I look into his fake eyes…. at his serious face, "No, I do this kind of thing a few times a month, and I look this way to avoid attention. And your job… that was all you. I do not get involved in your personal life. Did you forget already?" Somehow I manage to piss him off and I'm unconsciously on the defense with him. I have to work on that.

"You purposely went to the ladies restroom didn't you?" He starts laughing.

"Yes, to see if you would recognize me."

I believe him. So far every time I ask him a question he is honest with me. This was all really weird… a 'normal' looking Sephiroth stands here before me.

"Why the glasses?" I point at them.

"To distract from the eyes." He does have strange shaped eyes.

"Oh… did you dye your hair?" His hand waves in front of him and now he looks like the Sephiroth I'm familiar with. Silver hair and strange colored green and blue eyes. I look away I still can't stand his eyes for very long.

"Does anyone know who you really are?" I look off to side of him avoiding his face.

"Just you." I can feel his eyes on me. How embarrassing…This is good that no one knows who he is that way I too get unwanted attention since I doubt I can get him to stay away from me. He says he's done this before, but I never noticed him. I guess his disguise is a good one. He transforms back to a somewhat normal looking person.

"How do you view me now? More appealing? Personally, I think I look the best when I am myself. Do you agree?" He is being Mr. Conceited right now. How annoying.

I walk past him but I feel his hand around my arm, "Answer me or I am not letting you go." Great, and I know he'll want this answer by looking at him in the face. I turn my head making eye contact, "Lord Sephiroth, you look really weird as a normal person… and I agree" I feel him let me go.

My phone is vibrating and ringing. I dig for it and answer, "Yes, boss?"

"Nita, you're alive! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm-" My phone is pulled away from me.

"What are you-" I watch him wondering what he is up to.

"This is Kenzo, she is fine. She is with me. I will make sure she gets home safely."

"Ah, Kenzo sir. Don't you think she needs to be checked out? To see if there was any damage done."

"No. She has already been taken care of." His eyes look at me from head to toe and he does it slowly. I'm feeling uncomfortable.

"But-"

"I promise she is fine if you need proof check with the paramedics and look at the paperwork. You will see her tomorrow." He hands me back the phone.

"Wait! Kenzo, don't go through so much trouble-"

"Hey boss, sorry about that. I'm feeling fine really. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Alright then Nita. Take care. Bye." I turn to look at him. Shaking my head, "You are not taking me home."

He gives me sly grin. "And how do you plan to get off of this building? No electricity is working so that means elevators are down. Within this building the ceilings are collapsed blocking some of the stairs. You have no choice." He is right. I give up. I bet he planned all of this from the very beginning! How annoying… I want to rip my hair out. I cannot believe these situations I am going through with this monster! I haven't seen him or rather I haven't noticed him throughout these past what- six months! Now he's back in front of my face taunting me. Who am I kidding… I could never get rid of him from my life completely and every time I look at Sephiros he looks too much like him. I close my eyes as I start to pinch myself thinking it's just a strange dream.

"What are you doing?"

I open my eyes to see him giving me a strange look because of my weird behavior I'm guessing. I hear my stomach growling. He looks at me, "I think we should go somewhere to eat." After he said that my growled even more. He comes closer to me and his hand touches my disheveled hair, "Soft, like your lips." I feel his hand traveling across my face to my lips, but I gently grab his wrist to stop. I look at him in his fake eyes starting to feel a little insecure with him at the moment. I blink and I see a different surrounding and hearing different sounds. He transported us behind an alley. This place looks like it wasn't hit by the earthquake. My stomach growls again smelling food in the air.

He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go out and eat. I let go of his wrist and he offers his arm to me. I look at it for a couple of seconds and I notice his eyes narrowing at me. I just go ahead and take it before anything unfortunate happens. He is still a dangerous person I would never want to cross. My hand slips around his solid muscular arm. We walk to the front of a traditional looking restaurant. It doesn't look very crowded which is a plus for me personally. If I can avoid crowds I'll do it. I look up at his face trying to read his face.

We walk in and I notice bamboo shoots decorating the entrance. A waitress with long black hair that has red streaks in it greets us and shows us to our table. I notice her eying him a lot and ignoring me most of the time. Oh she is just boosting his ego even more and she doesn't even know it. She too seems conceited, but looking at her I see why. She is very pretty with her light complexion and green eyes. To me she seems perfect. I hope she steals him away.

I notice the restaurant has dim lights hanging off from the ceiling that has a red shade covering the bulbs. We make it to the table and he pulls back a chair for me. I take my seat and I see him sit down as well. He looks up at the waitress and he gives her one of his conceited smirks letting her know he gets it that she's into him. She bends over the table giving him a chance to look down her low cut shirt. She has no shame just like him, and I think they're perfect for each other. Witnessing their shameless flirting for the next couple of minutes has gotten embarrassing and irritating because I'm really hungry now and I don't enjoy seeing public display of affection.

I clear my throat and this gets their attention. I tell her what I want and she takes my order without looking at me I bet she'll mess up my order. She finishes taking his order and leaves the table way too happy. Sephiroth's attention is now on me with his arms folded over the table. My hands are holding each other at the edge of the table as I try sitting straight up. I have a bad habit of slouching once in a while. My boss gets on my case about that telling me that people tend to run over others with little confidence. I'm not sure why it would matter with me because my main job is to serve snacks and refreshments.

The waitress comes back quickly with our drinks, "What's your name sir?"

"Kenzo." I wanted to laugh at that fake name but I held it in. It was so strange to see him lie about his godly identity. Normally he would be walking around with great pride. Well he still does actually so never mind. He's still himself but a little more dulled down version of him.

I see him eye me quickly. He must have caught me holding back a laugh. "So what are you doing tonight Kenzo?"

"Nothing. Why?" I see his eyes spark a bit of interest which is good for me so that way I can be left alone. "Would you like to do something with me tonight?"

The waitress looks at him with anticipation and so do I but for a different reason of course, "I would rather do something with her tonight." I'm dumbfounded and so is this waitress who turns to look at me with anger. "I don't get it. Why her?" Here it goes again another conceited woman insulting my looks. I bet she'll talk about my small boobs and how I don't stand out very much in the beauty department like she does. "How about another night then?" She writes down something on a piece of paper and gives it to him.

"I will think about it." This gives her some hope. With Sephiroth it's never predictable what he will do. She leaves again seeing that he slips the piece of paper in his pocket. Now it's just the two of us and it's awkward. We don't say very much to each other and we just sit there drinking. Finally the food is here and this time it's a different waitress. She's staring at him which was predictable. I just roll my eyes.

I look down at my food and I dig in delighted. The two of us eat in silence. After a while we both finish up. The red-streaked hair waitress comes back with our total, I take it from her and I look down at it. I dig into my purse and quickly give her my portion and I get up not looking at him, "Thank you for the food." I ext quickly out of the restaurant realizing I don't know where I am, but that's okay I'll find out. I grab the nearest person, "What city is this?" The guy looks at me funny.

"This is Junon." I look at him in shock. I'm in another city and I'm many, many miles away from Midgar. This is going to cost me. "Do you know where the train station is?" The man gives me directions and I start my run to that place. I better hurry because the trains stop running at 11:00pm. I see the sky is getting a little darker as I'm running as fast as I can. I pay for my ticket and I get into the train. I take a look around seeing this train is looking lonely. I'm expecting this train ride lasting a few hours. Two hours pass by as I'm sitting here, and I just realize something. This train won't make it all the way into Midgar depending on how much damage the earthquake did. It's going to be a long night.

I lean my head back trying to relax. I close my eyes hearing the train work its way across the tracks. "You must forgive me for my behavior back there." I freak out at the voice that was so close to my ear. I sit up straight at my seat, and it's him again. He just won't leave me alone. I eye him for a moment, "It's your life. I don't tell you what you should do. As a matter of fact no one does." I pause, "You know, I don't really care what it is that you do with other women. We're not official. Not even close… if you were trying to make me jealous or something it wasn't working. The whole thing was shameful and embarrassing to watch." I lean my head against the window next to me. I know he's still there, "Kenzo, you should get back to her. I know she's waiting for you." I try to hold in my laughter about the fake name, but my amusement is interrupted by his hand is sliding upward on my thigh. I squirm to get up off the seat and I walk to the other side, or attempt to. He grabs my wrist and sits me back down, and now I feel his breath against my face as I look straight ahead.

I feel him jerk back away from me, "I've been admiring from afar." I look over to see another woman by his side who grabbed him away from me. He knows he can't resist a pretty woman. This woman has excellent timing and I see she has his attention since he's not getting much from me tonight. I hear the announcer mentioning that we are coming to a stop which is my cue to bail out of here. I quickly get up and walk fast to the exit. What a night this is turning out to be and I'm no where close to Midgar. I need to get a hotel. I look down at my wrist watch and it's only 8:23 pm. I walk along unfamiliar streets feeling a little scared since I'm walking alone. About thirty minutes later I spot a hotel and it looks cheap which is what I'm needing.

I'm getting a little frustrated with spending all this money. Why do I get the feeling I'm being followed. I turn around I see no one. I stop completely and take a good look around me, but again I see nothing. I turn around and run to the hotel, but I'm quickly stopped feeling someone grabbing from behind knocking out some of my breath. I start to scream but my mouth is covered as I struggle, "Shhh, it is just me." That doesn't stop me from struggling. He finally lets me go and I turn around looking at him in frustration. I really am frustrated but I don't speak to him in that tone, "Please leave me alone. This time make it forever. I'm tired of your games." I walk away from him towards the hotel.

"Nothing lasts forever." I slow down may pace. He's right nothing is forever, nothing. I see him appearing in front of me and his hand reaches for my face. I let him touch it because one way or another he'll get to it. "If I am not around your presence I slowly go mad. All these women that have been trying to get me to be with them…" He's sounding very serious with me, "The only thing I give them is my attention in return and nothing more." I can easily look at him in his fake dark brown eyes, "Don't forget you flirt too. Like I said I don't care what you do with them." I try walking past him but again I'm going nowhere. It seems like he does want to talk and I hope that's all it is. "Lord Sephiroth…" I whisper hoping no one is listening, "Just come in with me. Let's talk." He doesn't say anything and we go to the almost empty hotel. I start digging into my purse at the front desk, "Here." I hear him talking to the guy at the front desk. I look up to see that he paid him. "You have money?" He looks at me a little annoyed. I clear my throat, "Well, you know with your status and all. I just never see you needing it." I remind myself this is all a cover to fool people into thinking he's like the rest.

My eyes feel worn out. I slide the key card and open the door and the two of us walk in. I throw my bag to the side not caring where it lands and I flop onto the bed which is feeling wonderful right now. I feel myself drifting away, "I see you are trusting me." My eyes quickly open and I turn around sitting up at the edge of the bed, "Yes, I am trusting you." What am I thinking we're here alone and I'm sure perverted thoughts are running through his mind. "If you start getting any funny ideas I'll remind you that there's women out there who want you. Like the waitress she's very pretty." He moves his face close to mine and I back up a bit, "D-Don't try anything."

I see him transforming back to his normal colors; silver and green-blue. He's now eyeing me, "What makes you think you are not desirable?" I'm feeling flustered, "B-but I'm not... I-" I feel him put a finger against my mouth to stop me from talking. "You may not be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but it goes farther than that. I am especially fond of you. I have had more than my fair share of beautiful women." Why is he telling me this? I think we should change the subject before I start to want to know more. "I-" He stops me again, "You keep suggesting to me to go for other women, but I only want you."

He takes his finger off of my mouth, "Is it because I don't easily give in? I'm a challenge? Is this what it really is?" His body shakes with laughter. I'm really not a funny person but I guess I amuse him without trying. "Stupid woman you are very trying. Are you still denying that what I feel for you is non-existent." I can hear and feel his fury as I try to keep eye contact with him. I see his eye color almost glow because of his anger. I'm feeling very scared. "L-Lord Sephiroth…" I come up closer to his face. "After all this time you still won't give up on me will you?" It's useless to convince him of anything. I've never met someone more persistent. I'm to my limit already which is crazy because its been six months since I left the castle. He hasn't bothered me throughout those six months and the earthquake forced us together because he wouldn't let me be injured or killed.

I sigh out loud in defeat, "I give up." I look at him and I don't see any emotions so I can't guess what's running through his mind right now. "I give up, I'll give you what you're asking for." He gives me a smirk and raises an eyebrow at me. I know my face must look very red right now.

"You will give me what I want?" His voice sounds different and he smiles mischievously at me, suddenly I feel his hand going up under my shirt. Touching my stomach.

"T-That's not what I meant! I mean to say I'll give you a chance. That doesn't mean I'll give you a chance to sleep with me!" I grab his hand out from underneath my shirt. My heart is racing. He licks his lips at me and laughs. I'm feeling extra red.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" His voice sounds calm now which is a relief.

"I'm having my day off." I feel a little shaky. Our faces are still close to each other.

"I will be at your apartment tomorrow morning."

I look at him in question. "How come?" He calmly looks at me but I can see excitement in his eyes.

"We will have our first mutual date." I blush at this. I can imagine how that will go. My eyes drift away from his eyes, "Oh... Okay." Should I really be doing this? I've gone mad haven't I.

I feel his face touching mine and he whispers, "You will not regret this." I see some black evaporations and the background change. I'm back home sitting on top of my bed, I look around to see that he's really gone.

I'm making a mistake.


	20. Silly Promises

NITA'S POV

I look at the digital clock that sits on the dresser next to the bed. It's six in the morning I should go back to sleep but I'm too nervous. He never told me what time he was coming by. I get up and go to the bathroom. I pull out the green chair that sits in front of the mirror and I start to examine myself. I have no electricity because of the earthquake and I could hear the ambulances all night so I didn't get much sleep last night. The weather was cool so I didn't sweat for the lack of air conditioning. I look at the bags underneath my eyes and my messy hair. I look over to my left and grab a brush out of the drawer. I start brushing from the bottom and working my way up.

I'm stupid, I can't believe I agreed to this. Our first date, I don't think this will go so well especially with all these women gawking at him, but I don't care maybe it will prove to him that we are not meant to be somehow. I feel my nerves acting up again. Gah! I should get a hold of myself. It's not like anything is set in stone. Maybe I should purposely look a disaster so that way he can see I don't care about this date, but he might force me into something nice himself. I sure don't want him to see me without any clothes again. I'll never have a normal life, and to think I would get use to that idea by now.

I examine my face some more thinking whether I should bother with putting anything on it. I don't normally wear make-up so the only thing I'm putting on my face is lotion, dark brown eye-shadow, and lightly colored chap stick. That sounds good enough to me and I'm sure he's never noticed whether or not I had on any. What am I thinking to myself! Like any of this really matters. Five minutes goes by and my light make-up is done. I look at my face in the mirror and I see no difference. The eye shadow pops out my eyes a little but other than that nothing special. I know I need to put on some eyeliner but I won't. I go over to my dresser and grab the perfume that sits there and I spray some on. I know I'll be sweating some since there's no air condition working right now.

I can't straighten my hair either so I grab the brush that's on my lap and I start brushing it up into a pony tail. I guess I'll look like I care something about this so called date. I let out a long breath of air thinking how I'm dreading this moment and I tie my hair with a fabric elastic band. I force myself off of the green chair and I go to the closet. My son always gives me fabulous clothes I'm sure I can find something simple. I doubt I'll see him tonight since his father probably told him about this date. I start looking at each item that hangs in my closest. My search stops at a simple white strapless cotton dress that has brown and yellow flowered prints on it, and a zipper on the back of it. The front part of the dress had wide folds to it.

I start to undress out of my nightgown and slip into the dress. I try to reach the back of my zipper but I'm having trouble getting it to budge. Dumb zipper. I feel something going up my back and I quickly turn around. Oh shoot it's him, I grab on tighter to the back of my zipper. It feels different and I quickly figure out he pulled it up for me, and I give him a surprised look. I see the clock and it's seven now. I think he's way too early but a time was never set. "How long were you standing there behind me?" I grab the courage to look him in his eyes. I see his green-blue eyes stare at me with an unknown expression, "I was here the entire time watching you get dressed." I feel red and a bit angry.

He walks up to me with his usual overbearing confidence as I watch him in nervousness. I pay attention to what he's wearing; a black long sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it that has engravings in the buttons, black slacks, and fancy looking black dress shoes. I notice a loose chain sticking out of his pocket connecting to his belt. I've seen the chain thing worn by a lot of men around here. I believe he's trying to blend in with the crowd. I'm feeling very underdressed. We're going to look very off walking together. His hand startles me as it runs up against my cheek and I'm feeling really warm in the face. I avoid looking at him straight on.

"I knew you would not resist me for too long." I can hear his conceited smirk and he moves his hand away from my face.

"We'll see about that Lord Sephiroth."

"Ahh, is that a challenge from you?"

"N-no." I clear my throat and I see him shrug his shoulders at me. Okay, what now? We're just standing here kind of close to each other looking in awkward silence. Well, it's awkward for me anyway. I see him swiftly going for my hand but out of some reflex I take my hand away from his. His anger starts to rise because of what I did, but he quickly calms down.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just uncomfortable. I hope you understand." He looks at me irritated. I watch his eyes wander from my face and downward which seems to put him in a better mood. Well that's odd, I hope he doesn't think I move fast and honestly he should know me better than this. That sounds strange to say about him. He's had the chance to see some of my personality as well as what I like and don't like. I honestly don't know how I'll make it throughout this day. I feel like I can't overcome this.

"Yes, I understand." The tone of his voice reassures me that he isn't angry with me anymore. He holds out his arm to me instead and I slowly take it noticing his strong built arm. Just great, the things I'm starting to notice about him. I see him change from his strange natural colors to a more common color; jet black hair and dark brown eyes. I see him pull out his glasses from his front pocket and put them on. I'm still not use to seeing him in this manner and it's uncomfortable to watch for some reason.

"What?" He turns to look down at me catching my stare. I feel embarrassed, "S-Sorry." He looks at me quietly and raises his eyebrow at me, "No need to apologize. I know I look enticing today." There goes the rolling of my eyes at him. "Get over yourself…" I mumbled to him.

He gives me a deep sounding laugh while eyeing me, "I notice you are wearing make-up. That is a rare surprise." I thought men never notice these kinds of things, but then again he's just a mysterious being all together that I can't figure out. I'm feeling very shy right now and I just look straight ahead as we walk out of my apartment. The second we exit the apartment's complex I see women swooning over him. Oh my goodness, this couldn't be more irritating, no wonder he has the highest self-confidence I've ever witnessed in a man. I'm starting to think he bewitches them with a spell or something because this is just ridiculous. I shake my head at these ridiculous women who have no shame. I notice a few women who just stand afar staring at him but they don't try to attempt to get near him. That just proved my thought wrong so I guess some do have shame.

"I can guess what you are thinking. They are attracted to me by their own will, nothing more." How would he know what I'm thinking? I remind myself I'm probably easy to read.

"Today may not be the best day to go out on this date." I sounded a little shaky saying that.

"And why is that?"

"Because the streets are cracked up, there's no electricity, and we're getting too much attention. You're the main attraction."

"Hmm, maybe so."

I look up at him in hopes that he might agree with me and cancel this date for another day. I'm just not mentally prepared for this kind of thing especially not with him. This is weird communicating with the god of this planet. I remind myself he can take Sephiros away from me whenever he wants, and break his other promises to me anytime. I won't let my guard down I'll be careful around him, and I'll be sure to choose my words carefully.

We make our way further into the city. I feel anxiety starting to over come me. Calm down, breathe, everything will be okay. I'm starting to freak out right now because we're getting swamped by a crowd and all these women are not helping. I hold on tighter onto his arm, but I don't mean to do this I'm trying to calm down. Just breathe, no need to panic in crowds it's not like you haven't been in one before.

My head is jerked back sharply. Somebody has pulled onto my hair causing me to let go of Sephiroth's arm as I grab onto my hair. The pain is very sharp drawing tears from my eyes. I'm being pulled backwards along with my hair through this dense crowd. I struggle to get away but I can't. This person has got a good grip on my hair which I'm starting to feel a few strands starting come out of my ponytail. "Let me go!" It's too crowded and noisy for my voice to be heard and I doubt this person will do what I say. "AAhhh! What's your problem?" I start to struggle some more and yell at the top of my lungs. In my attempt to struggle away I strain one of my ankles because of the wedges I'm wearing. I fall flat onto my butt and I start to fall backwards. I close my eyes tightly readying myself for some more pain as my arms are waving wildly for some self control. Hands are felt around my shoulders and thankfully my head didn't hit the concrete. I open my eyes fast to see it's some guy wearing a cap and shades, and I'm going to assume he was the one who pulled my hair. I try to make out his face, but I can't clearly see it. He helps me up to my feet but I struggle against him to do it myself as I now stand up, so I quickly make a run for it. I feel my loosened ponytail flop around behind my head and the pain in my ankle is starting to act up. I deal with these annoying feelings as I'm running far away from him.

I push and shove my way through the crowd, "Excuse me. Sorry! Pardon me." I suddenly squeeze out and I almost trip over but I catch myself before I fall again. I straighten up to see I made it into a lesser crowd. I'm breathing heavily and I feel that I lightly sweated because of the struggle I just went through. I look around seeing that I made it far away from the creep. I start walking again with some composure but I feel the striking pain from my ankle. My adrenaline wore out. I stop and look down at the messed up ankle. It looks like it's starting to turn slightly red. I look around to find somewhere to sit and I spot a bench. I start to limp over there, "AAhh! P-Put me down!" I start to punch who ever picked me up in the chest. "Nita, calm down! It's me!" I stop punching and I look to see it's Mr. Jerk carrying me bridal style. Oh no, he must think I owe him for this one too. "Mr. Kitashi, please put me down I can make it over to the bench."

He looks at me a little disappointed, "It's fine I can take you over to it." I start struggling.

"N-No. Really!"

"Calm down Nita. Why are you acting like this?"

I don't say anything I just let him take me to the bench. He sets me down and I start to remove my wedges, "Thank you again Mr. Kitashi, but you really didn't have to trouble yourself with this."

"It was my pleasure really." He sounded sincere when he said that, but I'm not so sure.

"So why are you dressed up like that?" I look down at my dress blushing at the thought as to why. I was so scared I almost forgot I was on a date.

"Umm…" I start to become quiet not wanting to say it.

"What happened to your ankle? You look a little shaken up."

"I'm not having a great morning that's for sure. Some creep started to pull my hair dragging me into the crowd. I tried to get away but I messed up my ankle trying." He looks a little surprised to hear this. He starts looking around.

"What are you looking for Mr. Kitashi?"

"Seeing if you're being followed." I too look around me.

"I think I'm good, but thank you for your concern." I dig into my purse which thankfully I didn't lose. I pull out some sandals replacing my wedges.

"What's today's occasion Nita?"

"Oh just out on a d-day."

"Ah, I see. I've never seen you in a dress before." He starts checking me out. I quickly look around hoping a certain someone is not seeing this. I get up to leave already even if I'm limping in pain.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I have to continue on with my day." I yell back to him.

I hear Mr. Kitashi run up behind me and turns me around to face him. I show my pain through my gritted teeth.

"Sorry about that. Listen, it doesn't seem like you're doing anything important." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Since you're not doing anything, would you like to know what you can do for me. You do remember you still owe me right?" I look at him a little angry knitting my eyebrows at him.

"I owe you nothing. Go ahead complain to my boss. I don't care." I see him grinning at me.

"You do care, I know you do. I'm not asking for much really. Just go on a date with me." I'm surprised and very angry at him.

"You can't just blackmail me into a date with you. That's no way to get to a woman's heart. This is harassment!" I turn around and limp away carrying my wedges in one hand. I can't believe this jerk. I hope I don't see him again. I look up at the buildings trying to figure out how to get back home. I've seen the electricity has been working in some parts of this city. I see a café near by, "I'm so hungry right now." I look down at my gold wrist watch seeing it's now noon. Time flies when you're having fun. In my case I'm having a horrible time with this first date. In my line of sight, a couple of feet away I see an unusual length of long jet black hair. Then it hits me who I'm staring at. I didn't recognize him at first, and I'm still not use to seeing him in those colors.

Right now I don't know how to feel about all that just happened moments ago. I'm all disoriented as I'm limping towards him. I give him a look of, 'what happened back there?' I didn't think anyone could successfully pull me away from him like that. In the past I would have absolutely loved that but then again he would kill off the guy by now.

He walks quickly up to me, but I can tell he's holding back a lot because I've seen is speed before. I know he's trying not to seem so unusual to everyone else around us. It's weird watching him act human. I hear shoes hitting the pavement pretty fast and I see it's not him running to me. I look at him confused. I look towards the sound and it's that creep again. He's already too close to me for me to run away and I start to panic. He tackles me to the concrete knocking the breath out of me. I feel sharp pain run up my back and I start to cough trying to let some air into my lungs. I feel the guy picking me up and placing me over his shoulder. I continue to cough as I hit him on his back and I start to struggle. I feel his body maneuvering from side to side. This creep is trying to find somewhere to run to.

I hear him start to cough as I start sliding off of his shoulders. His body crouches down to the floor. I slide off feeling his arms losing their grip on me, and I'm on all fours as I start crawling away from him. I stop and turn around to see the creep holding onto his stomach still gasping for air. I notice black fancy shoes standing next to him. I sit there catching my own breath trying to relax.

"Why do you continue to pursue her?" I see Sephiroth picking up the creep by his collar to get some answers. "I-I, I was paid to do this man!" Sephiroth sneers at him.

"Hey listen man, some lady fancies you okay. So she got upset seeing you with this chick and paid me to do this. She's pretty rich too. I don't know who she is." He starts digging into his pocket as Sephiroth puts him down. The creep pulls out a paper and shows it to him. I'm assuming it's a check with her name on it. He gives it back to him.

"If I see you chasing after her, expect to never breathe again."

"Y-Yeah… no problem man." He runs off in a hurry looking very afraid.

Sephiroth's attention is now on me and I'm still sitting on the ground. I start to get up before he offers to help, but he's too fast he's already in front of me trying to help me up.

"No, I got it. I can get up myself." He's ignoring what I'm saying. He holds me up by my arms. I don't feel so great, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm just not liking how today is turning out to be.

"Do me a favor. Take me home." I'm now standing on my feet feeling pain run throughout my body. I feel that I can't stand up straight all the way or else it will hurt more. I feel him place his hand on my lower back and I feel that familiar warmth. I grab his hand to stop him from doing it. "Please don't do that. The last time you've done that you made me suffer too much for it." I stand there bending over a little bit not even looking at him as he stands there by my side. I feel myself being carried up by him, and I put an arm around his neck. He's not saying much, "T-Thank you for doing this favor for me." A few memories wander through my mind how he use to slowly heal me and made me feel every pain my nerves activated to. I've officially lost my appetite. I just want to go back home to my bed.

I look up at the sky seeing the dark clouds overcast. I feel a droplet land on my cheek. Is it really going to rain? I hope not. I feel fatigue washing over me and I try to keep my head straight up. I can't help it, I give in and I lay my head against him. I hear his steady heart beat never changing as he's carrying me. I drift off.

I'm now conscience snuggling into the soft felt fabric. I take in a deep breath as I turn over onto my side. "I got to watch you sleep after all." I quickly sit up in my bed, and I look down to see I'm still in my dress which is good. I look over and I see him sitting in my green chair facing me. I start to touch my hair finding that it's still in a messy ponytail. I start to pull out the fabric covered elastic that held it up. I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my hair, "How long was I out?"

"Six hours."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Through the window it looks dark and I hear the rain pouring down. I walk out of the bathroom and stand a couple of feet in front of him.

"Thank you again for taking me home, but you really didn't have to stay." I barely noticed the lights are back on. "Ummm… I think we should see each other another time."

He starts to lean back into the green chair raising an eyebrow at me. I really don't like it when he gives me that look. I'm waiting to hear what comment he'll make to me. "You want to get rid of me already? Come closer." I stand there giving him a look as if he's crazy. I see him pat his leg gesturing for me to sit there. "In your dreams Lord Sephiroth." I bite my tongue for that stupid comment I just made. I think the lack of food has gotten to me, and I can taste blood where I just bit. Stupid, stupid me! I'm so use to being around normal human beings. My heart starts pounding against my ribcage.

"Oooh? And what do you know about my dreams. Would you like to know?" The way he just said that sounds like he wants to accomplish something tonight. I shudder at the thought of what might be going through his head. I feel light all of a sudden and I feel taller for some reason. I look down to see myself levitating above the ground. My eyes look over to see him giving me that mischievous smile of his. I feel my toes are barely grazing the floor as I'm being pulled closer to him. I look at him with widened eyes, "I-I am very, very sorry for that stupid comment. I think… I think it's the lack of food." My stomach starts growling to confirm it.

He stops me in between his legs, "Lord Sephiroth… this is very inappropriate for a first date." I hear my voice sounding shaky. I feel him lowering me back down to the floor, "Would you like to make my dreams come true? I would be the happiest god if you did." The way he's looking at me right now is freaking me out. He has this look in his eyes. "Last night I had a dream that felt so real I woke up frustrated realizing that it was but a dream."

I feel super red, "I-I'm very sorry, I…" I'm stupid what am I apologizing for? I shouldn't be apologizing for his perverted dreams, but right now very I'm scared. He starts changing back to his usual colors of silver, green and blue. "Do you prefer me with glasses?" I feel his hands rubbing my thighs up and down. I stand stiffly, "Tell me _Nita_, how do you like me?" My name rolled off of his tongue.

"I'd like you to let go of me… please." I barely whispered those words out to him as I close my eyes tightly. Oh my goodness… I can feel him slowly rub up against me as he is standing up, and his hands are sliding further up my dress making me squirm. Wearing a dress was not the best idea, but I didn't think he would go this far. He's a freak so of course he would! I hear him breathe in deeply, "Mmmm, you smell very wanting right now. Very attractive." His voice sounds deeper. I believe he's talking about my perfume which was another bad idea for me to wear. I feel his face come close to my collar bone and I hear his mouth open. His teeth starts tracing my bone traveling up my neck causing me to have goose bumps. He stops under my chin as I'm standing here not moving an inch. His hands start to squeeze onto my butt as I'm being pushed up against him. I put my arms up against his chest trying to push him off. I don't know why I bother because I would never have the strength to push him off.

"L-Lord Sephiroth, please… I promise to give you another date. Today is just a really bad day." I can feel his desire for me, and I wish he wouldn't. He's ignoring me again and I hear myself breathing in a panic.

I feel his body shaking, and I hear laughter come from him. He lets me go quickly and I back off away from him feeling a little shaken and angry. I see him coming up to me again and I keep our distance. This time he uses his speed to close the distance, and he talks quietly in my ear as he holds me, "I will do better than this for you. I apologize for the way I have acted just now. It was just a harmless tease."

"What you just did was not funny at all you jerk."

"I did not mean to scare you. That was not my intention. Do you accept my apology?"

I remind myself he still has an ego so his apologies are not that humble. I respond quietly, "I accept your apology."

"I have been deprived of you Nita, and I have held back from getting in contact with you since you left the castle. I could only watch you near by in silence."

I'm sure he felt like I was ignoring him these past months, but truly I never noticed him.

"Will you still keep your promise for another date?"

"I honestly think the next date will just be another disaster. You have all these women wanting you, and now there seems to be one who is after me. There won't be a peaceful date on this planet between you and I."

His face stays beside mine as he is still holding me, "Not in a city no, but away from here yes. I wanted to take you out around here because you seem to have some attachment here, but it seems that it only caused you trouble. I would be more than happy to kill this woman who wants to do harm to you. I was going to kill off that imbecile who tried to keep you away from me, but I knew you would not want that. It pissed me off to see him cause you harm."

I'm blushing now, "You're right, I wouldn't want you to kill anyone."

He lets me go and walks over to my closet. What's he up to now? Moments later he walks over to me and gives me a sleeveless, black silk dress. I point at it, "Don't you think that fits around me a little too snug?"

He just looks at me with narrowed eyes and a serious face, "Okay, never mind I'll wear it." I take the dress from him and he walks past me closing the door. I turn to see he isn't playing a trick, and I see he isn't in the room. I'm now wearing the dress which goes down to my mid thighs. I really don't remember the dress being this short. I start to pull it down some more as I walk over to the bedroom door in my shiny black heels. I stop myself to look down at my hair that still has indentions from the hair tie. I really should straighten it. I go to the bathroom and I pull out the flat iron. My hair is now done and this time I walk out of my room seeing him wait patiently for me in my living room.

I feel uncomfortable in this dress and I start to pull on it again. I start pulling the fabric forward and backwards to stretch it some since it hugs me a little too nicely. I'm hoping this will loosen the fabric some. "Stop doing that. You will tear up the dress." I look at him annoyed.

I grab my purse off the couch, "You won't need your purse." I put it back on the couch. He walks up to me gracefully and in control. He holds out his hand to me and I look at him in his cat-like eyes. I see a wing pull out from behind him, its black feathers look soft. "What's going on?" He holds out his hand to me.

"Start by trusting me a little." I take his hand and the familiar wave takes place. We're in a different location. We're in the middle of the ocean! I look around seeing we're standing on a fancy looking boat. "This is my yacht." My eyes widen in shock, "It's absolutely beautiful." I see the back of the yacht has beige seats that are built into the groove and shape of the boat. It looks like they're covered in leather. I turn to look at him, "No offense but you don't seem to be the type to want something like this."

He seems to be ignoring that comment, "This should be more relaxing for you than this morning. Come I will show you around." I take his arm and he we enter the glass doors. It feels and looks like we're entering a luxurious house. There's red and black furniture with beige colored walls and carpet. He shows me the kitchen, living room, dinning room, office room, and the bathrooms. I'm stunned by everything I'm seeing. "By the look on your face I see that you like my yacht."

"Yes, absolutely!" I feel like I said that a little too happy. At the end of the tour I noticed that there was no one here not even in the control room. I'm assuming this yacht is remote controlled or something. I'm feeling a little nervous. He leads us to the top of the yacht. I see the edge of the floor has these lights illuminating up here. I notice there's a table for two and my hand starts to feel a little sweaty while I'm holding his arm. My stomach growls really loudly at the smell of the food, embarrassing me more than I already am. It's a little windy up here and I look up at the moon which looks lovely tonight. Right now I'm trying to avoid looking at him.

"No need to be shy. I know you are very hungry." I'm flustered feeling my heart beat quicken its pace a little. He pulls me to the table and pulls out the chair for me to sit in. "Thank you." I scoot the chair closer to the table waiting for him to take his seat. I look at his silver colored hair as the wind moves it slightly. "Is there something you like?" There he goes with that eyebrow of his. I move my eyes from him to the unusual flower that sits in the middle of the table in a shallow, rounded vase. The leaves which looks similar to a skinnier version of an Aloe Vera, it twists and curls in all sorts of directions. It has a purple flower that pokes out in the middle of the mess. I find its strange look very appealing to me. "It is yours to keep."

"Oh, thank you. What kind of flower is this?" I feel myself draw a small smile.

"An air plant. A Tillandsia."

I've heard of its kind, but I never seen it before. I pay attention to the steamy T-bone steak. I pick up my utensils and I attack the meat. I take a bite into it's tenderness and oh my goodness is it juicy. My mouth waters even more. I cut more pieces and I end up finishing everything on the plate. I feel very full now, "That was the best tasting meat I've ever had. All of it was very delicious."

"I am very pleased to hear this." I grab my napkin and wipe my mouth again to make sure I don't have anything on my face. I was so into my food I didn't pay attention to him. I'm feeling a little awkward at the silence now. I should try and make conversation here since he doesn't seem to want to say anything. "So… what's next?"

That probably wasn't the best way to lead into a conversation. I'm sure I sound like I want this date to continue. This part of the date seems to be the most enjoyable. Yeah, I'll admit I'm actually enjoying this. He doesn't say anything he's just sitting there staring at me with his hands clasped together. His cat-like pupil starts to look thinner for some reason, "How about we spend the night here together."

"No not a chance! Lord Sephiroth, how could you even suggest something like this." I shouldn't be surprised by this, really. He laughs at me.

"It's not funny…" He's still laughing at me. Whatever.

He holds out his hand to me and I feel like I don't have much of choice so I take it. We get up and we head back into the yacht. Now we're in the kitchen and I watch him go into the freezer pulling out two glasses that have a frozen dessert of some kind. It doesn't look like its been in there for too long. He grabs some napkins and two spoons. I walk over to him and I take one. "This is frozen pear with chocolate."

The white dessert is swimming in a pool of chocolate. It looks absolutely yummy. I smell it to make sure it doesn't have any alcohol in it, and it doesn't. I follow behind him as we head to the back of the boat. We take our seats on the beige leather, and I cross my legs at the ankle underneath me. I'm trying to avoid the rising of this dress, "Mmmm, this is also very delicious." I take another bite of the dessert. I'm temporarily in my happy place.

A small breeze passes us and I look beside me to see him watching me, "Please don't watch me eat. I'm sure it's not an attractive thing to see." I'm not a messy eater it's just weird to stare at someone as they eat, and I don't like it when he stares at me. I finish my desert and I see he also finished his. He has his legs extended out in front of him and is leaning back into the seat. I decide to comment on the whether, "It's nice out here." I set my glass onto the floor, but I'm thinking I should have better manners than this. "Let me take your glass back to the kitchen." I hold out my hand waiting for him to give it to me. His hand grabs mine and he pulls it close to his lips and kisses it. I wasn't expecting that as I feel the temperature in my face rise and the glass is placed in my hand. "Thank you Nita."

"Y-You're welcome." I get up and I speed walk through the glass doors and into the kitchen. I look around for the trashcan to throw away the napkins. I place the glasses in the sink and I start to wash them. I take my time washing them because I don't want to go back so soon. I'm feeling nervous. Silly me what do I have to be nervous about. He won't do anything. Right? I know he can come in here anytime and drag me out. I find a towel to dry them up, "You really did not need to clean them." I almost drop the glass in surprise feeling my heart beat pulsating fast, "You shouldn't go behind people's back and scaring them." I feel his body is very close to mine and I carefully set the glass back down to let it air dry.

I don't want to make a move because I'm afraid that I will bump up against him. I stand here waiting for him to say something. "Ah!" I yelp in surprise to feel his hands sliding from the sides of my waist and stopping at my stomach. I hold onto his wrist and forearm, "You look…" He pulls me back against him wrapping his arms around me. "…very sexy tonight." I look straight ahead, and I blush feeling embarrassed to be 'complimented' like that. "I made you wear this to see more of you since you will not allow me to rip your clothes off. I am sure you figured that out." Yes, I did know that, and he hasn't complimented me the entire day until tonight. I barely noticed that. "Please don't…"

"Shhhh, I will not go any further unless you tell me to." He continues to hold me from behind and I hear the blood rushing to my head. I feel him push my hair aside and his lips are barely brushing my shoulder causing my skin to have goose bumps. His deep voice, "Can I kiss you here?"

I breathe heavily, "N-No."

He whispers to me, "Come on, allow this for me. I want to kiss your soft skin. It won't go any further than this I promise." I can see his face in my peripheral vision. I really don't think it's wise to allow him this.

"That's what you say now." My nerves are getting the better of me.

"I promise." He's sounding earnest.

I swallow in nervousness, "I… fine, but you promised!"

I can hear his smile, "This pleases me more than you know." His lips kiss my shoulder and I feel him making his way up my neck causing me to have more goose bumps. "H-Hey, I thought you said it wouldn't go further than this." I'm sure he felt my blood rushing through my veins on my neck.

He kisses under my jawbone and I feel him pull away. "Yes I did promise, and I kept it. I did not go any further than your face."

I'm peeved about his explanation. His arms release me and my hand is grabbed as I'm being turned around. He leads us to the top of the yacht holding my hand. We get close to the table, "I did tell you this flower is yours. Take it." He hands me the flower that's in the round shaped vase, "Thank you very much." I hold it in my hands and the atmosphere is different again. I feel no more wind, I'm back in my apartment, in my room more specifically. Sephiroth is still there in front of me. "I hope this date was not a total disappointment for you." He takes my hand and kisses it, "U-umm, no not exactly." He gives me a self assured smile.

"I am certain you will sleep well tonight. I see that I did well by healing your injuries. Good night Nita."

"Thank you." I forgot all about my back and ankle pain. He must have done that when I was asleep even though I told him I didn't want him to. He disappears from site. I walk into my kitchen and I put the unusual flower on my kitchen table. I tap my finger on the table next to the flower. What-

What was I thinking letting him kiss my shoulder!


	21. Losing Patience

NARRATOR'S POV

Three weeks pass by as a parts of Midgar continue to be repaired since the earthquake incident. The company that Nita works for has moved its location temporarily, and her second full time job at the diner hasn't been able to recover. Nita has to walk the extra mile to get to a working subway station, and she is currently making her way through the crowd. The train itself is packed again, "I never can beat this crowd." She makes her way through the bodies. She feels herself being shoved over to the side and she successfully stops before she pushes into anymore people. She turns her head to see it's Mr. Kitashi, "Oh, it's Mr. Jerk. Could you stop being so rude…" He grabs her by her arm pulling her onto the train along with him. She tries to pull back as he holds on tight going through the doors of the train, "Will you give me a date?" he yells behind him while he holds onto her.

She pulls her arm away from him, "No, I already told you."

His blue eyes look at her calmly, "How about if I were nicer to you? Will you give me a date then?"

'What is up with the male ego?' She looks at him in annoyance crossing her arms at him as the doors close behind her, "No, not even then."

The train announces the next stop. Kitashi starts to speak a little louder over the crowd, "Give me just one date!" She looks off to the side ignoring him.

The train makes its stop opening the doors and more people shove into the train pushing Nita up against Kitashi, "I'm not interested in you! Since when did you care to date me?" She puts her purse in between them. He says nothing in return since it's noisy. The train announces their stop thirty minutes later and Nita is the first to squeeze away from him. He grabs onto her arm before she gets away from him, they both make it out. "Give me a good reason why you shouldn't give me at least one date?"

She yanks her arm away from him again as they stand there facing each other, "Well for one you blackmailed me for a date. I'm not interested in your rudeness or your attitude. Another one is I'm kinda dating someone already."

"Kinda? I don't believe you. Tell me the guy's name?" He looks at her crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you that." She responds quietly.

"That's stupid to keep your date a secret. I bet you're going out with a guy that you're ashamed to go out in public with. Just dump him and try me instead." He puts on his most charming smile with both of his hands shoved in his pant pockets.

'Seriously, this guy doesn't want to take a hint. I'm telling him more than I should already and he doesn't believe me. If Mr. Jerk only knew who he was. I'm glad he's not here to hear this.'

"Ahhh, I'm being honest! You know what, whatever, I'm leaving to work now." She sighs out loud as she starts to speed walk to her job leaving Kitashi to follow behind her. He has a meeting to attend to and it happens to be at her company today. He speedily walks behind her trying to keep her in site. Nita makes it to work and enters the double doors of the building feeling the cold air blowing past her from the air conditioning. She glances at her watch seeing that she is fifteen minutes early.

She walks straight to the elevators and stands in front of it pushing the arrow button to go up. The sound of 'ding' is heard and the elevator opens up as she is about to take a step forward she pulls back seeing a couple of businessmen walking quickly past her. She stands aside seeing them fly by her and she mumbles to herself, "Another crowded morning." She starts to become aware that she is slouching again and the words of her boss runs through her mind about confidence. She straightens up and walks into the elevator and she breaths in a short, sharp gasp, "Umm, good morning…" Dark colored eyes observe her as she recovers from her surprise and walks over to the buttons and presses one for the fifth floor. She looks up seeing the elevator doors starting to close, "No, no, no…" She talks quietly under her breath as she furiously presses the button to close the door. She feels that the doors won't close in time and turns towards his direction and speaks with great urgency, "Mr. K-Kenzo, whatever you do please, please don't do anything rash. Promise me!" He leans against one corner of the elevator and he looks at her through his glasses and see's Kitashi in view making it through the elevator doors. Kitashi glances over at 'Kenzo' and nods to him and looks back at Nita with a smile, "Hello again, Nita. I guess I'll be seeing more of you today." She is now standing in the corner where the buttons of the elevator are located, keeping her distance from both Kitashi and Sephiroth.

Her face is extremely hot feeling the heat rise from her cheeks the top of her forehead releasing the heat of embarrassment through her forefront which causes sweat droplets to appear. She lightly touches her forehead. "Are you alright? You look very warm like you're running a fever." Kitashi looks at her with concern and he moves forward to her corner, but Nita raises up a hand to stop him from taking another step. "I'm fine really." She can feel the tension start to build up in a certain corner as her eyes remain on Kitashi. Through her peripheral vision from what she can make out, Sephiroth hasn't moved nor does he seem to attempt anything. Sephiroth's eyes stay on Nita in silence.

"You sure? You really don't look so great." Ding! The elevator opens and it starts to get crowded in the elevator. Kitashi attempts to move over to her side to stand beside her but a couple of people cut him off before he could make it over to her. Now Nita has her back towards Sephiroth standing in front of him very closely. She tries to make room so she isn't pressing against him, but the elevator doors open up again and this time she is pressed up against him slightly. He doesn't make the effort to move out of the way. She can feel his eyes bore through her causing her nerves to become a little unstable. The businessmen start to talk amongst their selves and it becomes a bit noisy. Her blouse starts to feel tighter around her and she feels herself being pulled back drawing her closer to Sephiroth. She looks down at her green blouse with widen eyes, 'What is he up to now?' She looks through the crowd of businessmen seeing if any of them are witnessing this. Her eyes stop on Kitashi who is on his cell phone looking occupied. She feels Sephiroth's face very close behind her head, and her heart starts to race. She looks forward acting as if nothing is happening to avoid any attention in her direction. "Why the larger sized tops? Trying to hide what I have already seen before?" His whisper was barely audible but she strained her ears to hear every word. She becomes angry at his comment but keeps quiet. She tightens her grip on her purse that she holds in front of her, 'I can't believe he's doing this! Even worse is that he's doing this right now! I'm trapped here... Come on doors, open up already!'

The elevator doors opens and she grabs his hand from behind her and tries to yank it off. She looks around seeing that no one is paying attention to them. A couple of people exit out and a few come in pressing the button for the next floor. She makes her desperate attempt to leave already and to her surprise she is moving for forward freely. Sephiroth follows behind her as she fixes up her blouse. His face remains serious with no emotion, but nobody could tell that in his mind he is having some fun with her. Kitashi is not far behind from the two, he sees Nita speed walking as Kenzo is walking casually with his briefcase. Kitashi is amazed how fast she is walking, 'She sure has some legs.' He smiles slightly at the thought.

Nita speeds her way to the ladies restroom, she enters it and leans up against the door trying to catch her breath. 'Oh… great… what am I going to do. Is he going to announce that we dated that one day to everyone? I knew I would see him again… just didn't know when.' Many scenarios play through her head of what kind of trouble Sephiroth may stir up. She comes to the conclusion that whatever happens there's nothing that can be done about it. She walks over to the sink turning the knob to release water, she then cups her hands to fill it up with water. She stares at it for a couple of seconds feeling some relief from the rushing water. She starts to splash the water onto her face then turns the water off. Something glides along the side of her thigh causing her to straighten up and turn around. Water drips from her face down her shirt, "What are you doing here?" She whispers with both hands waving in mid air. She points to the door signaling for him to leave, but Sephiroth moves closer to her making her backup against the countertop of the sink. She blinks a couple of times trying to get the water out of her eyes and notices his hair is back to silver. He places his hands onto the countertop on either side of her body leaning forward as she leans backwards. More water drips from her face wetting her shirt to the point where it's more noticeable now.

"I have the door completely locked with a sign outside saying that this bathroom is out of order." He smiles mischievously at her.

His hands touch her waist gliding upwards as Nita is about to push him away, she is lifted up by him. She is now sitting up on top of the countertop unsuspecting this move. They are now even at eyelevel. "W-What are you getting at here?" She speaks softly to him with worry in her voice. He looks at her intensely making her feel slightly scared. His hands move quickly up her blouse, he's attempting to remove it. She grabs his hands frantically trying to stop his attempt, "Please stop! Stop!" She struggles even though she knows she will lose this battle. The sound of fabric being stretched is presently heard and the blouse is successfully pulled off. Nita uses her arms to quickly try and hide her exposed parts feeling frightened. She feels something being pulled over her and she sees it's a red tube top. She shakily brings her arms up and over the red top feeling confused. He grabs a couple of paper towels to dry her face and chest and throwing the towels in the trash. She feels his fingers go to the back of her making her flinch as he quickly removes her bra. "You should trust me more, and you are in no need of a bra. Your small breast sit up perfectly fine." He holds up her black bra in front of her. She snatches it away from him looking at him in disbelief. He grabs it back from her seeing that she's trying to put it back on under her top.

"I don't need to be reminded of my small chest size! You could of handed me the shirt instead of scaring me. What you just did was unnecessary, and I can dress myself without your help." She wasn't going to ask for her bra back because she knew she wouldn't get it back. He smirks at her feeling amused. His leans in close to her face making her blush.

"Kiss me." She pushes him back looking at him annoyed.

"No!"

He picks up his briefcase from the floor and opens it up beside her revealing clothes. She eyes it for a couple of seconds and looks back at him.

"No way! I'm not ever wearing any of those things." She crosses her arms and starts to swing her legs a little as they hang over the edge of the sink. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"How about we change your jeans for a tight black mini skirt instead." He pulls out what he's talking about and starts to pull on it a couple of times showing how tightly it will fit her. She couldn't feel more embarrassed about his suggestion.

"I refuse to wear that."

Her eyes wander away from him down to her watch seeing that she is now late to work. She slides off of the countertop and runs to the door but she is caught by her arm. "Let me go, please. I'm already late."

He reels her in and holds her from behind, "Not until you walk out wearing the skirt."

"Are you serious? That's a horrible request!" She tries to pull his strong arms away from her but as always it's no use.

"I would rather not show up to work at all… Please, I need to get to work." He leans over her shoulder and starts to kiss it without her permission.

She tries to move her shoulder away from his lips. He lets her go and is about to grab her butt. He stops the impulse to do so. She doesn't give him a second glance and pulls the unlocked door to exit the restroom and she runs to the break room leaving a most satisfied Sephiroth behind.

Nita comes out to the meeting room with a tray filled with refreshments and snacks. Her boss was a bit ticked off at her tardiness and warned her to not do that again. This made her angry at Sephiroth since he was at fault. The cold air that circulated throughout the building caused her goose bumps, she looks down at her shirt for a second. She looks up seeing her boss is not too far away from her, "Sir!" she yells for the blonde haired man. He slows down recognizing her voice and turns back to look at her, "Sir, do you have a sweater or jacket for me to borrow?" She cringed a little seeing his irritated look, he's still a little mad at her lateness today. He sighs as he walks over to her, "Yeah, here you can wear mine." He takes his deep blue colored jacket off and puts it around her shoulders, "Thanks boss."

"You don't have to call me boss or sir. I've told you this before." He walks back to the meeting room and Nita follows after him. She steps inside the room seeing there isn't anybody in the room. She sets the tray down onto the table and puts her arms through the jacket's sleeves and buttons it up to cover her chest. The jacket's length reaches mid thigh and looks a bit big on her. She brings the tray around as she sets up each seating area with refreshments and snacks. Her boss watches her as she does this, "Nita, you look like a child in my jacket." He chuckles lightly at her. She smiles a little, "I bet I do."

"Be sure to not mess up my jacket or else you're fired." Nita stops for a moment and looks up at her boss seeing that he looks serious. She swallows dryly and notices a corner of his mouth is twitching a little. He bursts into laughter, "Ha ha ha, sorry Nita I couldn't help that one. Heh." She sighs in relief feeling nervous around her boss, "I really did believe you too. Don't worry I'll make sure I won't mess up your jacket."

"I would appreciate that Nita." She continues with the arrangements and her boss takes his seat reading the newspaper.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you that Mr. Kenzo is coming to the meeting today. I'm pretty sure you've already given your thanks to him. That was nice of him to go out of his way to see you home." She blushes a little and assumes her boss knows nothing about the date. 'The word nice doesn't suit 'Mr. Kenzo'….'

"Y-Yes I have thanked him already." 'Mr. Jerk should be thanking me too but he wasn't conscience when I was trying to save him.' She takes her empty tray leaving the room, "Thank you again for the jacket Heath."

He is distracted by what he is reading, "No problem just remember to return it by the end of your shift."

Nita is now in the break room waiting for when she has to return. For now she is just relieved that she hasn't ran into the jet black-haired man. She picks up the newspaper and reads while she drinks her orange juice. The door swings open, "It's you again. What do you want?"

"I want you to answer me yes." Kitashi takes a seat in front of her taking her newspaper away. He looks at the manly jacket she's wearing questionably.

"You really are rude. I told you no and that's my final answer." She taps her finger on the table showing her annoyance with him. She leans her head onto her propped up arm.

"Mr. Kitashi, you're wasting your time with me and really I'm no good for you."

He just smiles at her confidently, "I bet you are good for me."

"You don't even know me. You know absolutely nothing so how would you even consider to date me." She looks at him seriously.

'I'm such a damaged person…' She brushes the thought away trying to be positive and thinking about how much less dramatic life has been for her. In a sense not quite.

"I kill people." Kitashi looks at her quietly then laughs at her hysterically. He covers his mouth with one hand trying to quiet down. She rolls her eyes at him feeling a little embarrassed with her sad attempt to lie to him.

"You're… ha ha ha ha, you suck at lying. Ha ha ha ha ha." Nita taps her finger some more on the table.

"Seriously, my answer is no."

"Come on Nita try me. I can be quite the gentlemen." He goes to reach for her hand but she slides it off the table.

"Don't touch me. You really are making me uncomfortable." It is now quiet between the two and he sits back seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Please just go away. Don't ever ask me again for a date because it will always be no." Her voice was soft. He just looks at her feeling a bit guilty for the discomfort. He gives her a nod and gets up to leave the break room. Nita exhaled the breath she held in feeling less suffocated.

She goes back to drinking her orange juice and hears the door swing open again. This time a woman that has long brown hair with blonde streaked bangs walks in, 'Why is it that today I can't drink my orange juice in peace today?' The woman wears a tight blue buttoned up top, black little jacket, and a tight black skirt that reached above her knees. She has on expensive looking jewelry and a brand name purse. She walks over to the fridge that's behind Nita taking out a carton of orange juice and reaches for a cup from the cupboard. She pours herself a drink putting back the juice.

"Everyone here is so nice." The sound of her heels comes closer to where Nita is. The woman takes her seat where Kitasha sat. Nita takes a drink and nods her head in agreement, 'These men are hardly the friendly kind. I'm not sure what she's about.'

"Oh I'm so rude. Hi, my name is Dee." She holds out her hand to Nita and she shakes it politely.

"My name is Nita, nice to meet you." She's very unsure about this woman. She starts to think her paranoia is getting to her again. The only other human being that has gained her trust is her boss.

Dee leans in closer across the table and she starts talking in a low voice, "Hey there's this one guy who looks real hot. He's just perfect. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Nita shakes her head no. She mentally rolls her eyes knowing exactly who she's talking about. 'I can already tell today won't be a good day. I think I need to switch to coffee.'

"Oh come on I'm sure you've seen him around. He's hard to miss, but the only problem with the man is that he looks so serious." The woman is getting all giddy just thinking about him, a large smile lands across her face and her green eyes stare off into space.

"I'm determined to have him be mine. Oh, you don't mind do you? Well you don't even know what he looks like. I've claimed him already." Nita looks at the woman who is sitting up straight with confidence. She's not surprised to see the woman's infatuation with the god. 'Oh she is kinda of scaring me now. Maybe this one will be able to steal him away from me.' She still feels angry at him for changing her top and trying to convince her to wear skimpy clothes.

The two look to the door that has swung open and there stands Sephiroth with jet black hair and dark colored eyes. Dee looks back at Nita with widen eyes and an even bigger smile mouthing the words 'That's him.' Nita just nods her head very slowly and looks at him quietly watching him carefully. 'Oh goodness, how will he act around me now.' Her hands start to sweat as his eyes look directly at her, "The meeting ended early." He said it so casually. He eyes her jacket for a moment and says nothing about it. Nita caught this, 'What's with the look just now?'

She clears her throat, "Oh… okay." With that said Sephiroth leaves the room.

Dee looks at Nita, "That was him! Isn't he to die for?" Nita just shrugs her shoulders.

"Seriously? No offense Nita but you must have bad taste in men." She pouts at Nita.

She laughs at Dee's supposed offense, "None taken. Yeah I guess I have bad taste, but it's always an opinion."

"With this man it's an absolute fact." She mentally rolls her eyes again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dee and I wish you the best with him." The woman waves a good bye to her, and Nita leaves the break room.

Nita walks down the hallway in the direction of the meeting room deep in thought. 'I really don't need another psycho lady out for my head. I keep getting threat messages through my mailbox and the cops can't trace it back to who it is.' A slight breeze blows past her ear startling Nita out of her thoughts. She turns her head to see it's him again, "How can I help you sir?" She tries not to seem so angry but does a bad job of hiding it.

Sephiroth says nothing and quietly walks beside her. He observes her, "Do I need to kill whoever is bothering you?"

She furiously shakes her head no with widen eyes, "I don't think that's necessary."

She looks around seeing if anyone is within hearing distance within the hallway. She looks up at Sephiroth and whispers, "I don't think we should be walking together. I think we should act like we have been before… like we are not that familiar with each other." She pauses seeing any reaction from him, but his face hasn't changed.

"I will have to give it some thought." He looks down at her seeing her mouth hanging slightly open at him.

"Are you serious? I don't want any problems. Please do this for me." She looks around again and looks back up at his serious face, "I'm begging you pleaaaaase."

"Kiss me." They continue walking slowly and he continues to look straight forward.

"This again?" She whispers in hopelessness.

"You should feel lucky that is all I am asking for right now."

'Oh yeah I'm feeling great about it, yeah right. Honestly, I know this could be worse. I can't believe this…'

"No… and I'm the worst kisser anyways…" She feels a blush creeping onto her face.

"You will learn." He's sounding impatient with her.

He grabs her by the arm and leads her to a room near by, "Hey… wait, where are we going. I have to clean the meeting room." They both enter the room that hardly has any working lights in it, and Sephiroth closes the door behind them. Nita scouts the room to make sure no one is around. As she is doing this she hears a click sound which indicates he locked it. She slowly turns around feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, and she stares at his now silver hair, and cat-like green and blue eyes. He walks slowly towards her as he takes off his glasses tucking it away in his front pocket.

The god walks with dominance and priority which is intimidating her greatly, "L-Lord Sephiroth I didn't agree to this kiss." She holds out her hands indicating that she doesn't want him any closer to her. He's scowling at her, 'What did I say wrong? Okay, breathe Nita, breathe, remember he says he wants you to trust him so do just that. Which is really difficult to do right now since he locked the door.'

She mentally battles her current fear and attempts to regain control of her nerves. She relaxes her arms beside her and allows him to get close to her. His face is now emotionless as he reaches for the buttons on the jacket she is wearing. She looks down to see what he is doing to her in this gloomy room.

She looks at his face with uncertainty trying to trust him. He finishes undoing the buttons and starts on his own jacket. She stands there not being able to predict exactly what will happen. The suspense builds up as he takes off her jacket first and then his, "I do not enjoy seeing you wear another man's clothing. Take mine instead." She quickly accepts his offer not wanting to put him in a more foul mood and puts on the extra long jacket that reaches her knees and covers her hands. "T-Thank you."

With no emotion he speaks again, "You should stop fooling yourself into believing you have no emotions towards me." She stands there with slouched over shoulders, "What do you mean?"

His cat-like pupils constrict as he eyes her, "My patience is wearing thin. You may just get your wish." Nita looks at him in his strange eyes making a wise decision to say nothing. His eyes remain on her short stature, "You have until the end of today to tell me if you truly despise me. Your son will not see you tonight obviously."

She sees him head towards the door unlocking it and he pauses for a moment, "You have just saved two lives today unbeknownst to you. I am more than willing to kill those who stand in the way." He leaves the room with changed hair and eye color. She realizes which two he was talking about, "He, he… just leant me the jacket because I asked. He doesn't see me in that kind of way. Kitashi… he took the hint… this time." She whispered to no one but herself. She feels emotions rushing through and she covers her mouth trying to muffle her cries. She kneels over onto the floor trying to stop herself. She finally suppresses it and looks for some tissue to clean herself. Her composure is back and she leaves to clean the meeting room, 'I wish no one would ever acknowledge my existence just to keep them safe…'

Nita is now home laying on her bed hugging her pillow. Sephrioth's jacket hangs neatly in her closet. She has been in deep thought for the past two hours contemplating, scrutinizing, and reasoning. She has ran through all of her memories of when she first met him until now. "He has brutally tortured me and was only physically merciful when I was pregnant." The ugly memories of her past flood her mind. A tears rolls down her cheek, "He should have never touched me that way… and his reason is because he didn't understand his feelings for me." She laughs bitterly, "I really know how attract people who are not right in the head." What's worse is that it isn't just anybody.

"Lately he has been treating me better but that doesn't forgive the horror he has put me through." Then she remembers the one gift she loved the most from him was when he brought back her family and Rio for such a short moment. She feels her heart ache for them and starts to feel depressed. "I can't believe I kissed him that time." She groans at her mistake that one day. What he said today keeps playing in her mind about her wish for him leave her alone may come true. For him to stop pursuing her, "I would like him to finally leave me alone. He has plenty of women to choose from." Another thought crosses her mind, "It could be that he is trying to redeem himself by trying to be my date or something more. That's not necessary. He could just leave me alone which is redeemable for me."

She then tries to see the possibility of taking a liking to him, "For me to truly let go and really try with him… I have to forgive him. I don't see it happening." She is exhausting all possibilities and she is tired of thinking. She drifts off to sleep unknowingly and sleeps deeply. She opens her eyes to see everything in darkness which alarms her to sit up straight and runs to turn on the lights. He isn't there. She looks at the clock and it's time for him to be there already. Her heart pounds loudly, "So you are finally awake." The voice was calm. Nita shivers slightly and she sees him standing tall in his usual armor and leather which meant he was out on some mission earlier. She breathes very heavily, "Hello, L-Lord Sephiroth." She looks down at her white nightgown that reaches to her knees, 'I should have stuck to my clothes that I wore today.' She crosses her arms and sits on her bed. Sephiroth takes his place beside her moments later, "I can see through your lies easily so do not attempt it." He looks at her and she nods her head keeping her eyes on the bed sheet covers. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly trying to calm herself. "Okay, I have questions to ask first." She takes another moment before asking, 'Oh I'm not ready for today.'

"Okay… okay, okay, okay… you like me. You, you may even love me. I believe this but I would like to know why? I believe there's a reason for everything." She now turns her attention from the bed covers to him. His eyes remain on her, "In truth, I never took the time to know any woman nor did any of them successfully bear me a son. Through all the stress and trauma I put you through the fetus should have died." His arms relaxed onto his knees, "Out of something wrong something went right. After I finished you off trying to rid my unknown attachment towards you, I still had you on my mind. Every time I see our son I see some of you in him. I am sure the same goes for you when you see him." He narrows his eyes in deep thought.

"He was always determined to find out who you were no matter if I banished you, killed you or wiped some memories of you. The strong bond was undeniable." Nita starts to shed some tears as she thinks about her son that she feared would be another monster like him. "Since I have gotten the chance to know you better through actual conversation I would have to say I like you even more. I can see your kindness and your consideration for others even if it was never towards me." This makes Nita blush, "Oh…" She averts her eyes to the bed covers.

"Physically, I was and still am easily attracted to you and you know I am being honest with you. I find myself possessive over you since you have only experienced me which makes you more attractive. I would do anything to seduce you to give into me, but you know my attraction towards you is more than this." Nita feels more red. "Tell me Nita, do you or do you not find me physically attractive." This time his voice was alluring, "Tell me."

Her heart beats harder against her ribcage, "I-I… I do." She clears her throat and stares hard at the bed covers in front of her. His smile is heard, "There is no shame in stating a fact." He laughs a little seeing her roll her eyes. "I do not care for the other women who fight for my attention."

"Yeah right… you know you love the attention." He laughs at her again, "I think you feel a little jealous by all the attention I receive from them." He lays backwards onto her bed and she is still in her sitting position. He grabs her by her arms and quickly pulls her back making her yelp. They lay side by side and she looks over to him as she keeps her arms close to her body since their bodies are not that far from each other.

"I'm not jealous." She answers sternly.

His hand reaches over to grab her chin staring into her eyes and his thin pupils become more narrow. "I find you attractive, you find me attractive, the sexual tension is only natural between us." He smirks at her seeing her brightly red face.

"As far as I know it's only one sided Lord Sephiroth." She bites the bottom of her lips and his thumb pulls her bottom lip from her bite.

"I know why you won't give into my advances." He smiles victoriously at her which causes confusion on her part. She feels something different underneath her and she discovers it's the softest grass she's ever felt. She sits up straight looking around making out the evergreen forest that is outlined by the moonlight and a huge lake reflecting the scenery. "We are on top of a mountain that has a crater filled with water." The chilly air blows past them as she takes a glimpse of him standing not far from her. The night sky couldn't look more gorgeous with its stars. "Do you still hold resentment towards me?"

She holds his calm gaze as his sliver hair is moved by the wind. She hugs herself and whispers, "I'm having trouble completely forgiving you."

"I believe you won't let yourself feel anything for me because you are afraid. In a way you have forgiven me more than you realize." He caresses her face as her eyes move to the ground.

"Today is the last time you will see me bothering you." His slowly pulls his hand back from her face. His eyes concentrate on her.

"I-I…." Nita is lost for words and her heart throbs.

"I…" She can't say anything past the same word.

"I will take care of you. I will be loyal to you. I will make you happy and love you. I know these doubts run through your mind. If given the chance, you will learn to love me as well."

She says nothing as her eyes lingers on him. He moves himself to stand directly in front of her and kneels before her on one knee. "Will you," her breath is caught within her throat, "marry me." She start to feel light headed and numb as he pulls out a box revealing a big white diamond. "I… I- " She is having difficultly seeing and passes out.

Fifteen minutes pass by and she opens hers eyes seeing the starry sky. Sephiroth sits Indian style next to her and he leans over examining her. She blinks a couple of times, "So it isn't a strange dream…"

"What is your answer? You only have today to say yes or no." She slowly sits up hearing his cool collective voice. "I will not say yes." She said this slowly and clearly as she sits facing him.

"I see. Very well then." No real emotion presents itself on his extraordinary features. "You won't humble yourself before my God and marry us. You won't let a priest who believes in my God to marry us." She gives him a serious face.

He laughs, "I know I have to go through with this process to be married to you and I have come to terms with it. I will do what ever it takes for you." She was taken aback by his words. "Then I say I do." He did not hear her wrong when she spoke those words with her accent. His surprise did not go by unnoticed by her. He looks at her intensely with an unreadable expression. She leans forward from her sitting position and kisses the silver haired god gently with her soft, abundant lips. She withdraws from the kiss but he holds her face in place. He leans forward kissing her with so much desire. She returns his passionate affection in a clumsy fashion. She lightly holds his face in her hands feeling his arms wrap around her pushing her to the ground carefully. His hands travel up her nightgown but she breaks free from the kiss and stops his hand, "W-Wait I can't do this." She breaths heavily, "I-I can't.."

"Shhh, I will be gentle and I promise this won't hurt."

She shakes her head no breathing a bit panicky, "I-I can't we're not officially married yet."

"Damn woman..." His mood is ruined by her resistance once again. He gets up angrily and he disappears leaving her alone. She sits there wondering if he really did abandon her, "Great…" She lays back down onto the soft grass laughing at herself, 'He sure does make a convincing argument.' Moments later she hears something and she gets up to see Sephiroth and another person beside him. The man looks halfway awake with a black book in his hand and in his black sleepwear. She stands up bewildered by this. "What's going on?"

Sephiroth motions for her to come his way and she does just that. He grabs both of her hands in his, "We are getting married right now."

"Now?" Her eyes widen up at him.

"We are ready." He spoke towards the priest. He nods to the both of them and starts with the ceremony of three. She decides not to argue with how fast this is being pushed as she starts to get cold feet. He sees her hesitation and his thumb rubs on her hands in reassurance. Vows were quickly exchanged and the ring was placed on Nita's ring finger. The priest is sent back home thinking he's having a dream and Sephiroth takes Nita back to his castle in his room.

The two stand there looking at each other, Nita feels butterflies in her stomach. Sephiroth smiles seductively, "Now, where were we?" She looks at him very shyly as he quickly comes closer and picks her up in his arms eagerly. He carries her over to his bed laying her down, he steps back to quickly undress. She feels her face flushed, embarrassed by how badly he wants to get to this part of the relationship. He positions his body over hers and starts to take off her gown and her underwear. She closes her eyes too embarrassed to see him naked in between her legs.

He kisses her lips softly then travels to her neck. Her heart pounds at its hardest as he caresses her tense body. He places his face next to hers and speaks gently to her, "Do not be afraid. If you relax and allow me to pleasure you, trust me you will enjoy this for once." Her eyes are still tightly shut and she nods feeling his abs barely touching her stomach. He kisses her body with passion delighting in the softness of it, and slowly works her body to his favor. She lays still not attempting to interact, "You are allowed to touch me. There is no need to be shy." She nods hearing his deepened voice, but she does nothing about it. "Lord Sephiroth…" she whispers.

She now opens her eyes feeling her legs tremble, "I understand your fear because of your past experience. I will go easy I promise." He urges her to trust him. He slowly strokes her thighs trying to calm her nerves. He places his strong arms at the sides of her body. He kisses her lips craving her and she slowly responds back with her lips moving against his turning him on even more. She slowly brings her shaky arms around his neck. He smiles against her lips, "Hmm good girl…" She ignores his comment as her lips remain on his. He presses his lower body against hers feeling that the time is right. He adjusts himself between her legs and slides inside of her causing her to gasp out in pleasure as her arms tighten around him. For the first time in Nita's life she is in ecstasy by the god.


	22. It Takes Time

NITA'S POV

I wake up not wanting to open my eyes, I turn around in bed feeling that he's gone. The side that he slept in feels warm which means he didn't leave too long ago. I pull the covers over my head wanting to go back to sleep. My mind wanders to last night, and I actually didn't think I could experience so much passion or pleasure... I never felt anything like it. I didn't understand why so many people enjoyed 'making love' but I understood last night. I feel embarrassed how I acted underneath his body.

I touch my ring finger feeling the huge gem stone which sat on the silver ring reminding me I'm no longer single. This happened too fast and I'm feeling doubtful again. I can't help it. We only went on one agreeable date and we didn't get to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think I would have agreed to something past a date, but look how I ended up agreeing to this huge commitment. I didn't have to say yes to him, but I didn't think… he _really_ was prepared to do anything to have me. It's that or I'm doing another stupid mistake.

I don't even know what I have gotten myself into! It's not sinking in that I'm married to his conceitedness. I know I am and the ring proves it… I hope his ego isn't blown out of proportion because of this. Okay, I am his wife now, and the question is what is my last name? I don't remember the priest announcing us a common last name. How do I act as a wife? Oh no, I don't even know how to be a wife!

I pull off the bed covers and I sit up straight. As a good wife I should make the bed and breakfast. Right? The only problem now is that he isn't here anymore and he doesn't have a normal job with certain hours. Yeah, this won't be easy unless he somehow communicates with me in good time.

I get out of bed and head over to the shower stall and I turn on the water to let it run until it's warm enough. After my one hour shower I walk over to the bed in my towel with my damp hair tied back and I begin to fix the bed. I'm feeling nervous just thinking about whenever he comes back I wouldn't know how to act. I know myself I'm going to feel extremely shy around him, and I may even avoid him because this is all too sudden. I look down at the now made bed and I prop up the pillows. I go back to the bathroom and dry my hair.

I probably shouldn't stress too much over this. I'll just have to take it day by day and see where this goes. I have to learn to love him just as he said and since we are in this kind of commitment then I kind of have no choice. Well for now I'm going to have to learn how act normal around him. I have to be myself. I put down the blow dryer and I walk out brushing my hair. I walk to the closet and I just realize something, all of my stuff is back at the apartment. The clothes that hang here… I can't believe he didn't throw out these skimpy clothes he wanted me to wear many, many months ago. I see the peach silk that he first gave me, when I noticed he was acting strange around me.

I guess I'll have to wear it since I refuse to wear the other options, and haven't been able to find my nightgown. Oh, I need underwear as well. I look at the clothes that hang in this closet, if you really look at them they could pass as under garments. I grabbed a black laced clothing since it's not as noticeable as white or red. After I finish putting on what could hardly be called clothes; I see the mirror on top of the drawer. I stand there looking at myself thinking I don't compete with the other women and even if he does say his feelings for me run skin deep. I feel insecure about this. I notice a figure behind me in the mirror I turn around and I feel arms wrap around me and lifting me up. It's my son! I'm more than happy to see him. "Congratulations mother!" I look down at him as he is spinning me around. I smile at him and I see how happy he is, "O-oh, thanks. Can you stop spinning son? I'm getting dizzy." I laugh as he puts me down, "Sorry about that." I see his huge smile.

"I'm guessing your father told you?" I give him a hug, and he returns my affection.

"Yes he did, and I honestly could not believe what I was hearing! How do you feel?" We pull away from the hug and he looks down at my hand that had the ring. I see his eyes widen a bit.

"Um, honestly I feel weird not being single anymore." I laugh a little in nervousness.

"Oh, I guess that's normal for newly weds. Father has given you a very huge rock to place on your finger." I look up to see him still smiling, and he continues on with what's on his mind.

"I thought it was strange to see father with this look that he gets after a victorious win. It was a less evil look of course which was a hint that it was not just anything. I had to ask him what was up. Oh… sorry mother I have to let you go. Duty calls." He gives me a quick hug and kiss good bye.

"W-wait Sephiros!" I try to reach out to stop him, but I just touch thin air. My son disappeared. I wanted to ask him if he could take me back to my apartment. I have no money to get back. I head out to my son's room but not before I take off the silver ring hiding it in the palm of my hand. I sprint over to Sephiros' room and as usual I avoid looking at people in their faces. I make it inside of his room and I see my jewelry box that I left behind. It sits on top of the dresser. I go to it and I open it seeing a long silver necklace. This is perfect. I put the ring on the silver chain and I hook it up around my neck. I look in the mirror to see the chain hung above my chest. It was long enough to hide under what I was wearing. I put the chain under my silk night wear and I see the fabric poke out because the big gem stone.

My boss! I'm suppose to be at work today. He forgave me for yesterday but I don't know about today. Now I really have to get back because I have no way to communicate to him. Shame on me, I should have memorized his number long ago since it's the only number on my phone since I deleted the number to the now destroyed diner. Yeah, I have no social life. It's just my boss and my son and I guess now it's my husband. I'm still not use to it. It's still very new being married, and I should be thrilled to me married. Shouldn't I?

I start to think about my boss again and how he hates it that I call him that. I remember giving back his jacket and I know he saw my red eyes yesterday. He asked me what was wrong and since I'm not good liar I just indirectly told him someone I cared about almost died that day. Heath is a good guy, he would look out for me such as who to keep an out for and he gives me advice in general. I'm happy that Heath and Mr. Kitashi are still alive even if Mr. Jerk annoys me I don't wish for him to die.

I leave my son's room barefooted which probably isn't a great idea to do but I couldn't find anything for my feet. I head over to the exit of this grand castle. I stand onto the big platform and push a button that carries me to this massive door. It's the tallest door I've ever seen, and it looks impenetrable. I hear the gears working bringing the platform down. It comes to a complete stop and I see the huge doors start to slowly open. I see light shinning through and wind starts to quickly enters the place blowing past me. I look down at the ground before stepping off. I hope I don't stop on a rusty nail or broken glass. I carefully place one foot on the warm ground while holding onto the railing. I get off completely and I slowly walk to the door.

I touch the ground softly avoiding anything that could puncture me. As I'm about to walk outside of the castle I see R.A. soldiers standing outside waiting in line. I hide behind one of the massive doors and peek from behind it. I hear someone calling out orders. I see long whitish looking hair under the bright sun, it's him. My heart beats faster than normal seeing him there. "You are all dismissed!" I want to go to him and see if he could take me to my apartment but I'm feeling afraid. He disappears! Oh I just missed my chance, but it's not like I would have ran up to him in what I'm wearing in front of all those soldiers.

They start to march forward getting into their vehicles. I am curious to know where are they going, but I think it's best if I don't know. I wait here watching them all leave until there is no one left. Now that the coast is clear I step out carefully. I'm thinking I should go back inside, my boss can wait another day. Then again I have nothing better to do. I feel the massive doors close very quickly behind me. I turn around to see the doors shut all the way, "So how would I go back in?" Smart move Nita! I was never good at planning things out thoroughly. I'm wishing for my son to pop out of no where and take me back inside. I don't know another way back inside. I stand facing the closed doors and I look up at its height. I've never seen anything like it before. It's a solid, dulled down, silver doors with engravings of one wing surrounded by a circle that has a foreign language written on it.

I feel a quick gust of wind blow into my face making me squint against it. I see light blinding me and I don't understand where's it coming from. It goes away and I see spots of purple and bright yellow-green within my vision. There's a thin silver object in front of me. I quickly straighten up and stand stiffly feeling my hairs stand up. I'm at my wits end feeling my breathing patterns working faster than it should.

The long sword draws closer to my face making me more tense. "Turn around..." His voice always makes my skin crawl especially when he's serious. I take in a deep breath and I do as he commands. I look up at him and right now he's frowning at me. I don't understand why he's doing this. We just got married. Does he plan on going back to hurting me? Why? Kill me? I see his arm withdraw from behind me and takes a couple of steps back and points his sword at my face. At this point I want to cry but I try and hold it in as my hands tighten up into fists at my sides. I can't feel my fingers anymore as I stand here waiting for him to say something to me… anything.

"Why is my wife planning to escape from me? Is she not happy here?" He cocks his head to the side looking at me with this vice look. His voice sounded a little angry. It hasn't been one full day yet and already this marriage is nerve racking. I'm so depressed right now, "Lord Sephiroth… that's not even it." I sound so sad and scared. I quickly blink my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I look him straight in his eyes.

"Believe me, it's not my intention to runaway. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and get some proper clothes and make a phone call to my boss to let him know I won't be going in today." He's usually very good at reading me and so I hope his anger isn't blinding him from seeing my honesty. I close my eyes as tears roll down and I wait to see what will happen next. I hear him sighing and it sounds like he has put his sword back into its sheath. My knees feel so weak and I drop down onto them feeling small pointed rocks hitting my knees, and I start to cry as I bend over hugging myself. I don't mean to be such a crybaby but he easily scares me. I'm married to someone who I can still fear.

"I truly am sorry Nita. I thought you were having second thoughts. Forgive me." I cried even more after hearing that. I twitch under his touch as he picks me up carrying me back inside. My eyes remain closed and I feel emotionally tired with dirt and grim collected under my feet.

SEPHIROTH'S POV

She is terrified of me again. I did not think I would make her fear me again but obviously I was wrong. I carry her into the bedroom knowing she does not want to speak to me right now. I lay her on the edge of the bed only having her feet hang off a little. I notice how small she is compared to me. I go to the bathroom for a small towel and I wet it a little in the sink. I return to her seeing that she has wrapped her arms around a pillow shoving it into her face, still in the same position. She has this habit of trying to find comfort in things when she is not emotionally well.

I pull up a chair that was in a corner. I sit in front of her feet and I place them on my knees. She has dirt on them as well as her legs with a few scrapes. I begin from her knees down and I leave her feet for last. Normally no god does this kind of servitude, but she is my wife no matter. I promised I would take care of her. I would go so far as to say what we exchanged in our vows will be fulfilled through out this marriage.

I put my hand around her ankle and I start to wipe her feet. She twitches as soon as the cloth touches her foot and tries to pull it away from me. I sternly keep her still as she holds onto her pillow tighter. I finish up on the second foot and an idea comes to mind. With one finger I touch at the base of her right foot and I flick it upwards. Immediately she tries to pull it away from me but I hold onto her ankle. Her other foot is curled up close to her upper body. I decide to continue this. She squirms in reaction to my fingers constantly touching the bottom of her foot. She turns over onto her side unsuccessfully pulling away. I can hear her muffling her held back screech into her pillow that is being held tighter.

She tries to kick me but I catch it before she could actually land one on me. I manage to get a finger on each foot and I maintain this until she cracks. She is struggling more trying to kick her way out. I see her get up and put the pillow down in her lap. Her face is very red and she is breathing heavily with her mouth tightly shut. She is trying to hold back any sound that may come out of her mouth. She looks annoyed with me but too bad I will go on. She stays in her sitting position and I see what she is about to do. I quickly dodge over to the left side and then quickly to the right. She has no more pillows to throw at me. I tickle her more harsher and I finally get her to laugh out loud. I can see her gasp for air as I have her constantly laughing.

She struggles even more to the point that she is laughing so much it hurts. She holds onto her stomach and I can hear her plea for me to stop. I feel satisfied so I am merciful unto her and I stop. I cross my arms as I lean back into the chair feeling victorious as I watch her catch her breath. She seems fine now and so I grab her legs and pull her closer, "Please… No more!" I laugh at her seeing her exhausted face, "Alright, I won't do that again."

I hear her sigh in relief as I pull her in until I have her sitting upright on my lap. She feels limp against me as her face is against my chest. She is not struggling to get away so this must mean she accepts where I have her. I enclose my arms around her body loosely. "Lord Sephiroth… are-are you hungry?" I was not expecting her to say anything to me anytime soon. I am surprised she is offering. I look down at her, "Are you going to cook me something?" I feel her head nodding, "Yes. What would you like?" She sounds shy.

"Do you really want to do this? There is no need if you feel obligated to do it." I have to reassure her I won't kill her for not cooking me anything.

"I want to." I cannot tell if she really means to do this, but to make her feel more comfortable I will let her do so. I feel like she needs a moment away from me.

"As long as you promise me you won't poison my food." As far as I know she won't be so low to try something like that. I got her to laugh a little at my comment, and her arms begin to carefully wrap around me, but then she stops and withdraws her arms. She does not know how to act towards me. I want to tell her she can touch me any way she wants, but it probably would not sound right coming from me.

I hear her nervously sigh softly, "As if poison could kill you Lord Sephiroth, but I promise anyways. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Okay, I'll surprise you then."

"By the way, there is no need for formalities between us." She sits up straight and looks at me. She probably thinks I am joking.

"So you want me to call you Sephiroth instead?" She has a confused look.

"Yes."

"Oh… I'll have to get use to that then."

I know she feels uncomfortable being my wife I can see it in her body language. I will be patient with her. Time is what this relationship is needing.

"Do I need permission to get off of you?" She sits here in my lap looking at me with a hint of fear. I hold back my irritation because it would only make her more nervous.

"No you do not. That is ridiculous to ask me that." I try to sound calm.

"O-Okay."

I watch her as she awkwardly gets off of me. She does not know where to put her hands on me to support herself as she gets off. I want laugh at her but I restrain from doing it because I do not want her to feel embarrassed. She stands there in front of me fixing herself, "I'll be back with your food." I watch her quickly leave.

She still tries to dress modestly and I doubt I can change her mind about it. I will respect her decision to wear whatever she likes. I will not bend her to my will.

NARRATOR'S POV

Nita races to the kitchen with a fast beating heart. 'What should I cook for him? I doubt he has the same taste as Sephiros.' She is now presently in the kitchen and she feels her sweaty palms. She looks around seeing that there is no one in here. She finds the kitchen sink and starts washing her hands, afterwards she wipes her hands and opens the huge fridge to see what she could cook up. She carries a couple of items to the stove after setting them down she heads over to the pantry.

While Nita prepares food for Sephiroth, he continues to stay in his room waiting on her. He gets up from the chair and walks over to the window looking outside silently. He disappears leaving an aura of black waves floating slowly within the room. He has relocated himself to where he sees his wife running around trying to hurry. In the process of it all she almost drops the bowl that's in her hands. She sighs with relief catching it just in time. She is unaware that he's within the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

This time she drops the bowl and it breaks as her face cringes. She stands on the tip of her toes and backs away from the mess. She starts to stress out and crouches down, "What are you doing here?" She looks up to see a tall man with short black hair wearing all white as she starts to clean up the mess. The man has thin, sharp, black eyes that are staring hard at her.

"Oh, I'm here to cook breakfast for Lord Sephiroth." She looks back down to her mess and she hears him walking closer to her.

"I'll help you out."

"No that's okay, it's my mess."

He goes on helping her, "Well that's rare to see a woman cook for Lord Sephiroth." He pauses for a moment and looks at her. "And so early too."

Nita quickly shifts her eyes up at him and nervously laughs, "Uhh, yeah…so you're the cook."

"Yes, I'm the chef and normally it's my task to do the cooking for him and oversee what the rest cook. Did he send you to cook for him?"

"No, I offered." Both of his brows raise up at her.

"You must be really attached to him then."

Nita turns a little pink, 'No… not really.'

"Listen, you must know his reputation by now. He may favor you but it won't last forever. You seem like a nice girl... I figure I'd let you-"

She looks down at the floor still in crouching position, "Prepare myself for heartbreak and disappointment… yeah, thank you for the warning."

Nita unconsciously holds onto her ring that stays hidden. Sephiroth notices this and he sees doubt running through her mind. He narrows his eyes in anger, with gritted teeth wanting to kill his cook. Keeping his anger in check he refrains from pulling out his masamune. The two finish with the cleaning and the chef leaves her alone to continue.

She walks over to the kitchen stove and stands there looking at it with a concerned look. She's still thinking about what the chef had told her and now she has less motivation to do anything now. She mentally psyched herself to be positive no matter what. Nita inhales deeply and exhales soundly trying to move forward with the day. Sephiroth observes her out of site as he takes a step forward. He wants her to completely trust him but he reminds himself that these things are never rushed.

Nita goes to hold onto the ring again with an unhappy expression. She closes her eyes telling herself just keep moving forward, 'We'll see what happens. If he does go so far to do that to me then he will have to understand he really doesn't love me and let me go. But for now he automatically has my trust and I won't be some psycho wife tracking his every move. I'll trust him to a certain point.'

Sephiroth doesn't take another step and keeps hidden. He understands why she hides her wedding ring. Nobody else knows about their marriage besides their son. Almost no one knows who Sephiros' mother is and so it will be kept the same way to give Nita peace. Sephiroth transports himself a couple of inches directly behind her and he brings his hand to touch her hair, but stops to barely touch it and waits to see if she will turn around.

Nita straightens up a bit and turns her face to the side ever so slightly. She faces forward again and she starts to prepare breakfast. Sephiroth stands behind her watching her work the cooking utensils. He's never seen her do this before and he watches her for a couple of more minutes. He disappears leaving her alone.

The cooking is finally done and Nita rushes back with a try of food to Sephiroth's room. She stands in front of the heavy doors thinking how is she going to open them. The doors open and Nita stands there with her hair tied back with a pen, and she gives the god a questioning look. As if to say how did he know she was standing there. Sephiroth stands silently with an expressionless face.

They say nothing to each other and Nita goes ahead and lets herself in. She hears the door close behind her and she looks around not knowing where to set the tray of food. He sits back on the chair he was in earlier which sits close to the bed and he motions for to come. She walks up to him feeling her face turn red as she carries the tray to him. She hands it over to him in his lap and he looks down at it in question. She sits on the bed somewhat close to him.

He points at each individual food item looking up at her every time seeing her explain what each of it is. The first one he points to is cut up plantains which is a type of banana that is sweet when it is matured. She cooked it fried in the pan and she explains that you could eat it with cream which sits close to the plantains. The next item he points to is rice cooked in coconut milk and cinnamon sticks, it looks something like pudding. The last item of food is pancakes with eggs and sausage. She figured if he didn't like the uncommon food then he would at least like the usual type. She has two drinks for him to choose from, one is milk and the other is a fruit drink of watermelon and pineapple.

He doesn't question her any further and goes on to try the unfamiliar foods first. She sits on the bed looking away from his face not wanting to witness his dislike for her food. She looks down at her hands that sit in her lap and she fidgets with them. After sometime she hears her stomach growling. She was so caught up with what to cook for him she forgot to eat. She sees the tray being set onto her lap and she sees he ate almost everything except for half of a pancake, a whole egg, and the sausage. He's a fast eater, the food still radiated some heat which means it's not cold. She looks up at his tall form not knowing what to say while holding onto the tray.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it."

Nita's mouth hangs slightly open looking at his face that doesn't reveal much. He bends over and quickly kisses her on her mouth and then he disappears. All of this caught her off guard and she realizes he left the whole glass of milk and some food for her.

"You're welcome…" She spoke softly to where he use to stand. Looking down at what he left her she wasn't too comfortable in sharing silverware. She is a hundred percent sure his mouth was only on hers and no one else. She picks up the fork and looks at it.

"I need to get me another fork."


	23. A Little Lonely

NARRATOR'S POV

After breakfast…

Nita has been transported by Sephiros her son, and she continues to wear the silky peach. She runs to find her purse imagining an ultra angry boss scolding her. Opening the purse she looks and feels for her cell phone. A blue blinking light indicates that she missed some calls. She opens her flip phone seeing she missed twenty calls from the boss. Her eyes widen in shock and she is about to dial back but the phone dies on her. "Ahhh, oh my goodness this isn't so good. I know I shouldn't be panicking like this because I guess my future is secured by my supposed husband."

She looks around hunched over a bit not feeling good to do this to her boss. Now the question is what could she say to excuse herself from this and calm her boss down. She feels her heart racing. She quickly runs around finding her charger and she plugs it into her phone. She suddenly feels woozy for the late night sleep and the early morning wake.

She takes in a deep breath as the phone turns on and she presses to return his call. A ring was barely heard and her boss answers.

"Nita…" His voice was deathly calm.

"Bos-, Si-, Heath… let me explain please." She feels a light sweat coming on.

"Explain." She sighs deeply not knowing what to say because she's a terrible liar.

"I doubt you will believe me but let me tell you first off this was not intentional-"

"Get to the point already…" Her heart felt a bit heavy hearing his voice this way.

"Okay… last night I just got married out in the middle of nowhere." She stays quietly hearing what would his reaction be.

"Alright so you go married. To who may I ask?"

She takes the phone away from her ear and looks up to the sky as she shakes the phone for a loss of words. The phone goes back to her ear.

"Here's the thing you have to absolutely promise me you won't tell anyone. Please Heath I'm begging you. I'm trusting you because if you say this to anyone my life will become a disaster for a long, long, long time. I know you think I'm exaggerating but I'm not."

"Okay Nita, I do promise you this. I won't breathe a word, and no one is around me to hear this."

"I'm married to Kenzo…"

It goes very silent on the other line and Heath clears his voice, "I didn't even know you were dating someone in the first place. Well congratulations, although I don't see you two completing each other in anyway. The guy is so dead pan how long have you two been dating?"

'If you only knew Heath… he's not so super serious around me.'

"That's the uhhh, ummm strange thing... We only dated one time. Please don't ask me anymore questions I know you're just looking out for me. Believe me I absolutely appreciate it! I have always cared for you more than just a boss. You're the only one I trust with this secret." Her voice was so much lower at this point.

Nita starts to have her doubts because no one is absolutely perfect in keeping his or her word. She didn't want to continue disappointing her boss with her tardiness.

"As I said I promise you. And thank you for seeing me more than just a boss." She smiles silently hearing him say it.

"Since Kenzo has been one of our most valued clients I will give you two weeks off to spend your honeymoon with each other. I just wished you would have given me further notice of this. It's not like you to be irresponsible."

Nita chuckles a little, "I apologize for that! I wasn't expecting it myself really. This whole marriage thing was spur of the moment. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Heath."

She heard him laugh himself, "You are very welcome Nita. I too see you past an employee relationship… more like family rather. Alright Nita, I'll leave you alone and send my congratulations to your husband."

"I will surely do that! Thank you again Heath!" The phone hangs up. If she was there in person she would hug him to death for believing and understanding her.

That was one less thing for her to worry about, and now she has hurry with getting her things packed up.

-About Five weeks later-

The brown haired woman walks in a field of wild flowers. A gust of wind blows past her causing her longish hair to whip behind her in a frenzy. "Where am I?" She looks around not seeing any people or houses for miles. She feels emptiness overcome her as she walks on aimlessly. The sun shined strongly against her face and sweat droplets became present.

A light breeze blows past her this time. "I wish I knew what's going on…" She sighs softly to no one.

"I could tell you what is going on." Startled by the figure far in front of her she stops walking and tries to make out the silhouette.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Her eyes squint at his muscular figure in the distance, and notices another figure is present but she can't tell who it is. She knows it's a woman walking to him.

Unconsciously, Nita walks closer to where they are and by the time she is within arm distance the unidentified woman wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Nita looks away quickly and turns around to walk away from the scene. She looks down at her peach silk and reminds herself that she knew this was coming. She always prepared herself for disappointment in the recess of her mind.

Her hand is moved within eyesight looking at the diamond ring that was given to her. She touches the ring as she continues her walk. "Empty promises is all I get." She pulls the ring off of her finger and stares at for a little while longer in her palm. Someone grabs it from her hand and she looks up at his tall figure.

"It is over when _I _say it is." His voice dripping with malice.

She stares at him stiffly unsure of what will come next. He quickly grabs her hand and slips the ring back onto her finger. Before he is able to finish the placement she jerks her hand out of his. The ring is flung backwards in her direction, "You could never truly love a woman… much less one woman." She sees him scowling at her action and words.

He slightly bends over near her face and she takes a step back but before she could take another he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He slightly squeezes her side and she begins to fight back. "Let me go…" Her voice was deadpan.

"I will never let you go." She couldn't make out if he was still angry by his voice, and his blank face was giving no hints. She keeps still and turns away from his face.

"You should… you're not obligated to stay with me even if we are married. I knew this meant nothing to you." She notices he is wearing is usual attire, "You should get back to your mission Lord Sephiroth."

He wraps his other arm around her closing the gap between them, "No one tells me what to do." She can feel his gritted teeth against her pulsating neck.

"L-Let me go… let me live a life without you. I don't want this kind of marriage. I told you if you were ever to even think about cheating on me it was best to let me know and let me go." She was getting angry for even giving this a try. 'I'm an idiot and I'm not right in the head… who in their right mind marries someone who has tortured them and raped them.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she sees the ground disappearing into black and the two of them are floating. She feels his arms slowly let her go and she watches him reach an arm towards his back. He quickly pulls out is masamune and aims it at her heart as he is mouthing the words 'I love you.' Her eyes widen slightly and then her eyelids feel heavy no longer able to keep them open.

The dream ends and Nita wakes up in a cold sweat holding onto her heart. She looks down at her chest and uncovers it to see no incision of any kind is present. She looks to her side seeing Sephiroth is not around. She gets up from her bed and walks to the kitchen in her apartment. She grabs her orange juice pouring it into a glass and drinks up two glasses of it. The glass is set down and she inhales deeply as she taps her fingernail on the glass. Her eyes look out into the distance concentrating on nothing in particular. It's late afternoon.

Shivers run down her spine. She already knows who is touching her hair but she can't help but feel surprised, "I wanted to see you." Mentally composing herself she turns around and looks at the god who she dreamt of not too long ago. A dream at first but then it turned into a trivial nightmare. She forces a smile across her lips looking at him into his eyes. 'I wonder how long my doubts will run for you…'

Sephiroth gives her smirk and places his ungloved hand against her face touching her cheek. His lips turn serious as he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes. "Something is bothering you." She quickly turns her face the side avoiding his look. She decides to remain silence knowing that whatever word she spoke would be a lie.

He has been away for two weeks and they have only been married for five weeks total. Sephiros has accompanied his father during those two weeks so she had told him ahead of time that she will stay at her old apartments in the meantime and work. She hasn't stopped working for Heath. She insisted to Sephiroth that she wanted to keep working. She didn't want to waste away doing nothing. He wasn't agreeing with her idea at first but he eventually decided it was a mentally stable thing for her to do besides the garden.

"S-Sephiroth, have you really been doing business all this time? What is it that you do anyways?" He stands looking over to her, "Yes. Remember it is best if you know nothing of it. Is that all that is bothering you?" He slightly cocks his head to the side showing her he clearly believes there's more than what she is revealing. She clears her throat feeling a little embarrassed to even ask, but she can't lie even if life depended on it. "Have you… have you been seeing other women?" She keeps her gaze off to the side not woman enough to look at him in the face.

"Silly woman, I think I have been gone too long for your comfort…" He goes to her and lifts her up over his shoulders, "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"You miss me even if you won't admit it out loud." Nita huffed at his comment.

He carries her to her room and throws her on the bed. He stands at the edge of her bed and they look into each other's gaze, "I had a dream that some woman came over to you and kissed you. You kissed her too. Then I told you if you were to cheat on me you should tell me then let me go…"

She swallowed dryly, "You… you told me you wouldn't let me go even if you continued with your ways you wouldn't… then you killed me."

He looks at her intensely.

"Did you? Did you cheat on me already?" Her hands clasp together on her abdomen as she lays there outwardly comfortable. She searches within his eyes trying watch for any giveaways.

"No."

He then disappears.

She feels her anger rise at this. His behavior has been strange to her, and she couldn't tell if his answer was spoken out of truth. She also feels anger for his sudden disappearance just now.

"I wonder how much longer it will be now?" Rolling to her side she falls asleep into the night. She rolls onto her other side feeling consciousness returning. She is now fully awake and she gets up grudgingly dragging her feet across the carpet.

She takes another glass of orange juice with her and she slumps into the beige colored couch. Grabbing the remote she turns on her television as she takes a couple of sips of her juice.

In the corner of her eye she sees movement. She stops drinking and sets her glass on the table that was located in the middle of the small living room. She averts her attention to the side, "Hello mother."

Happiness struck her face and she gets up from her couch overjoyed. "Sephiros! How are you doing?" She hugs him tightly and stands on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He hugs back, "I have been quite busy because of father. How have you been?"

"I'm fine." She smiles as she steps back, but then she looks down at herself wearing peach silk. She runs to the room and returns with a robe covering herself, "I know you've seem me with nothing on before but practicing decency and what's appropriate with you is how it should be."

"I know mother."

"Take a seat. What do you want to eat or drink?" She walks over to the kitchen in delight.

"I've missed you very much. Did your father allow you to come visit me, away from your duties? I've tried calling you but you never answered."

He turns his body to face her direction, "Oh yeah, I apologize mother I was in many situations where I could not afford distractions. Oh, give me the usual mother." He watches her prepare the food.

"Need some help?"

She concentrates on her preparation, "Oh no I'm totally fine. You are my son after all and I'm more than willing to please."

She feels warmth around her waist startling her and lips grazing her face. She looks to her side, "Oh my goodness you scared me!" She starts to push him away with her elbow gently.

"Not in front of Sephiros…." A blush creeps onto her face.

She looks down at the stove again, "Do you want something to eat as well?"

"Yes, give me whatever my son is having."

She nods in acknowledgement as he sits over at the kitchen table. 'I'll pretend like as if everything is okay in front of Sephiros… I don't know what's going on.'

After the meal has been prepared the two sit at the table waiting as they are being served by Nita. As she takes her seat she notices this is the very first time the three of them sat together and ate. The scene fades out as few words are exchanged between the three.

The next day she wakes up back in the castle and this time she turns to see him still there next to her. She stares at his handsome face, "Good morning…" she says to him as his lids reveal those unusual eyes. There is some distance between them he moves his face closer to hers wanting to kiss her. She backs away slightly and he stops, "Why do you hesitate to receive my affection? Last night was the same thing and your excuse for not wanting it was that you were too tired."

She's silent for the moment blushing a little and Sephiroth sighs irritated as he leans back to his spot. "I… told myself that I would trust you to be faithful to me, but I have this die hard habit of being paranoid so… I'm concerned and because of that..."

"I will not cheat on you."

She fixates her gaze onto his neck muscles and fiddles with the corner of her pillow. He says nothing further and goes to change into some clothes. Her eyes close and she stays there mentally scolding herself to stop this. The bed shifts to one side Nita opens her eyes discovering Sephiroth changed into something comfortable.

He puts out his arm with an open hand towards her and she starts to get into a sitting position. She looks down at his hand and then his piercing eyes. She slowly goes to grab it and he firmly grasps her hand and leads her off of the bed.

"Go change we are going out." Her mood changes but only a little. She comes back to him dressed in dark-blue jeans and a light purple top that fit her just right with brand name black and grey shoes. She figured where ever they were going it wasn't going to be too fancy which wouldn't bother her one bit.

"Where are we going?" She stands there looking up into his eyes.

"You will see."

She rolls her eyes, "You hardly ever tell me where we are going. Why do you do that?"

"I like to surprise you. It is gratifying." He smirks at her now red face.

She laughs a little feeling embarrassed by how he just expressed himself to her, "Oh…"

"I hope it's no where crowded."

He takes one hand of hers into his and kisses it. She blinks once and sees they are standing isolated in a field of wild flowers. He sees her facial expression and he frowns, "What is the matter?"

She has this horrified look and breaths in broken patterns. Shaking away the dream she had a day ago she looks at him with a smile on her face. "I hate your fake smile. Tell me what is wrong?"

She sighs exasperatedly, "That dream I told you about yesterday… well it looks exactly like this." She looks around panicky wondering when someone will come out of nowhere. Sephiroth grabs her by the shoulders and makes her stand still to look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen I assure you." He looks at her seriously. She nods feverishly and calms herself. He takes her hand and they start walking to a lone willow tree not too far from them. The willow tree sits next to a small lake and it's leaves blow as a gentle breeze passes it.

Nita recalls a harsh wind in her dream and then a gentle one. Her heart beats nervously, 'It's just a dream this is just a big coincident. I don't remember a willow tree or a lake in my dream so everything will be just fine.' She breaths deeply in and out until she regains her nerves.

They walk side by side, "Honestly, I think me being away from you is not doing you any good." She eyes him as she keeps her head straight forward.

"I am curious. Did you miss me Nita?" He looks at her confidently which annoyed her to no end.

"I don't know what I was feeling when you were gone for only two weeks. I guess I felt lonely since both you and Sephiros were gone."

"So loneliness was all you felt?"

She sighed, "Okay fine. Yes I did miss you… and it's strange because when I saw you I wasn't too happy to see you. I guess that dream ruined it for me."

Her feelings for him hasn't changed too much or too drastically. She's less weary of him when she's around him. She has worked on being herself but there's still a need for more time.

"I see." He squeezes her hand a little more firmly displaying his disappointment with her answer.

They slowly close in onto the willow tree as the gentle breeze continues to blow. "Your dream won't come true Nita."

"How can you be so sure. How can you be sure that you won't turn around and go insane on me again or cheat on me."

"I have never cheated on you, and you know this is true." She stands there and thinks about it. As far as she knew he hasn't really cheated on her technically. They were never boyfriend and girlfriend and they dated only once.

"I have already told you this but you are the only sane one in my life. The only one who is keeping me sane."

He pulls her close to him and starts to kiss her passionately. It goes further, he begins to have his hands travel underneath her clothes wanting to take them off. Nita stops this and he responds to her by giving her a hungry look.

"Why stop this? What? Are you tired from the short walk?" He says this sarcastically with irritation written all over his face.

"I feel very exposed out here." Her voice low in volume.

"Believe me we are many miles away from other life." He picks her up bridal style and carries her until they reach the willow tree. He sets her down on an already spread out blanket. He sits next to her and gives it another go to persuade her to give into him. He leans over her and kisses her softly causing a funny feeling to stir up within her. She tries to push him back but she finds herself not doing a good job of it.

"Why resist me Nita? What woman can? You are my wife you should not act this way."

He kisses her lips and travels down. She huffs at him and stops pushing him, 'It is part of my marital duty to give it to him even if I don't feel up to it.' The funny feeling increases and she responds back to him. His reaction to this is more passion.

"Good girl." He smirks against her face slowly taking off her clothes.

She turns away from him as she blushes. 'Jerk!'


	24. Normal

NITA'S POV

Another normal day or as normal as it gets for me. Today is my day off so I'm back at his estate and I'm in the kitchen fixing breakfast for all three of us. I'm delighted to please their large appetites. Men can eat so much but these two surpassed what I expected. I'm dressed in blue jeans with a black long sleeved cotton and flat ankle boots. It's that time of the season and I don't like it because I get cold easily and it brings back bad memories.

I bring the food to them and they politely wait for me to sit in before they dig in. We look like a normal family on the outside, besides the strange colors these two have, I couldn't be a happier person. I do admire their unusual looks. I'm plain compared to them, very plain. I guess I could compare myself to that in the animal kingdom where peacock males are the most beautiful trying to attract the plain females whose colors camouflage against the environment for protection purposes. It's weird saying that. The woman is the one that should be beautiful not the man. I can't continue thinking about this I'm being negative. Think happy thoughts since all three of us get to eat together again. Yeah, we're a family –

"Thank you for the food. It's always the best." I see my son getting up carrying his now empty plate and glass and gives me a sweet kiss on my forehead. I automatically smile at my sweet, polite son. I see him go off to talk to some girls, yeah he's a lady's man and I'm still concerned about how he treats these women even if I dislike them.

I turn to look at the man who encouraged this crime, shaking my head at him knowing that I blame him for this but then again my son chose to continue to be this way. The man in crime just gives me a raised eyebrow and continues to eat. I'm a slow eater and so far I'm only halfway through my food. Breakfast has always been the hardest meal for me to eat because I normally have no appetite. My son is obviously the quickest eater and the god of this planet; I think he purposely paces himself to be alone with me. I feel myself wanting to almost blush.

I continue to struggle with this marriage because I'm still unable to be one hundred percent around him. It's ridiculous I know, but for some reason my nerves act all funny around him whether it's good or bad. I still don't completely trust him in everything and I feel he knows this without me repeating any of my past comments about him. I wonder how much patience he has for this. I take a couple more bites and I'm finished.

Suddenly I feel my pocket vibrate I take it out and I can already guess who it is, "Hello Heath."

"Nita, good morning. I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need you to come into work asap. I need you to do some deliveries for me very soon."

I look over to meet with cat-like eyes that are slightly narrowed, "Umm… can I get back to you on that?"

"Oh? Make it quick."

"Okay, bye."

Those eyes are still staring hard at me, "Okay… What?"

"You have your day off today."

"I know… but sometimes I'm called in because someone isn't able to be there or they have extra work and need more helpers."

"There is no need for you to go."

"Remember he thinks we are normal people who rely on jobs."

"You should quit."

"I think this job keeps me sane and feel productive and even normal."

He gives me another raised eyebrow but of course I don't expect him to understand how I feel since his productivity in the past was battles and protecting those who were in power. I guess he continues to see this as a waste of time for me. I'm going to go even if he thinks it's absurd.

I get up to grab our dishes and clean them, "After I'm done with the dishes I'm going to grab my coat from the room and head out."

I hear his slow stride of footsteps following me and I feel a little shy. I'm imagining his eyes staring at me and it's a little embarrassing. I walk faster to the sink and I start to wash the dishes as fast as I could. I wash them surprisingly fast. After I dried my hands and reach for my phone giving a quick text message to him that I'll be on the way.

"I want you…" I jerked a little feeling his breath against my cheek and arms wrapped around me. I didn't imagine what I heard just a second ago, "…now."

My breath feels shallower, "But I just told my boss I'm on the way." I do feel my desire for him right now but I don't want the boss to be disappointed. I feel his soft kisses that make me shiver as I start to protest and he tightens his grip on me. He's not going to take a no for an answer and I start to text my boss again telling him I had an emergency to take care of with my husband and I will be delayed. It's not really a lie because this husband of mine will cause havoc in my work life if I don't submit to this. Looks like husband comes first…

-Some time in Sephiroth's room-

I finished getting re-dressed and I grab my coat from the closet, "I'm ready." He offers his arm to me as he is dressed in his business suit with a long black coat, and I go to and slip my hand around his well-defined arm. He transported us to my apartment and I walk to the door as he is back into his disguise as Kenzo. I see him disappear somewhere else. I can't get over how strange that is to refer to his fake name and see him in this disguise. We have to appear normal so I know it seems unnecessary to bother to stop by my apartment. We don't do this kind of thing very often, the whole thing about being out in the city streets and traveling to my workplace.

I'm outside of the complex, "I will watch you from behind," I pause to glance at his sudden appearance, and I quickly head out to the train station. The sky looks grey and everything else has dull colors. The wind blows past everything it touches and I hate how cold it is. I wrap my arms around myself. It's a weekend so everyone is going somewhere. I watch a couple in front of me who seem to be young teenagers holding hands, young love. I can't remember having that kind of chance as a teenager especially when this planet was in worse condition. I shove my hands into my pockets and I almost allowed myself to wonder about what is he thinking of doing with this planet.

I turn back quickly to see if he's within sight then I make it look like I'm looking for someone. I try not to make it seem so obvious. For a second I was looking for silver hair but I reminded myself that it's jet black hair. I feel a tiny smile trying to surface and I only giggle a little. Oh great I'm acting like a stupid school girl over this! I bet he would enjoy seeing what kind of affect he is having on me. I won't give him the satisfaction. His conceited self is beyond the sky. He is my husband technically but-

I see people in the opposite direction and I notice the women getting distracted. Yeah I can only imagine what that could be. I visibly shake my head hoping he gets the hint that I will not approve of flirting of any kind. I really am attached more than I thought, and I admit… alright I admit I would like him to walk beside me without any worries or troubles. It can't be helped.

I'm imaging him with his superior walk which annoys me but I have gotten accustomed to it. I strain my ear in the crowd trying to hear if anyone has tried to approach him. I should get over it since he won't care what I think of it. At least that's what I think because I haven't voiced it for some time. Anyways, I pay for my ticket and get into the train. Yeah it's another crowded day. I shove in and turn around to face the door and see him making it through. I laugh a little seeing how annoyed he is with people squeezing by him. If he had it his way I'm sure he'd kill them all, but I won't be happy about that.

Between us there are three people and I wanted to turn to glance at him but I force myself to look ahead. I stare in front of me and I try to concentrate on my peripheral vision to see if I can make out his tall form. It doesn't work because people keep shoving in and it's breaking my concentration. Okay, whatever… I need to gain my balance here before I fall over.

After thirty minutes the train stops and I move forward to leave the train. I'm confident he's not far behind. As I walk down the streets I slow down seeing white flakes and I stick out my bare hand to see it drop into my hand melt. It's going to snow tonight. This place gets can easily get an inch deep of snow. I stick my hand back into my pocket and speed up because he's a little bit ahead of me which I imagine he's giving me a face telling me to keep up. I'm the first to enter the building and it feels toasty in here. It's a nice relief from what it feels outside. I go into the elevator and I turn to see he comes in as well with good timing. I press the button and lean onto the side of the elevator seeing five other people in here. We mumble good mornings to each other and I see 'Kenzo' just giving a nod to everyone else. He stands on the opposite side and so far we do a good job in acting like strangers.

The elevator stops to my floor and we get off to walk towards our destination. We pass the ladies restroom and I eye it for a second remembering the embarrassment he put me through. We continue walking distancing each other and I turn to the right to enter the break room. I pour myself a cup of coffee which was made not long ago and I see him entering and now it's just the two of us. I pour him a cup and I hand it over to him. He takes it and keeps looking at me with his fake, dark colored eyes.

"You don't want coffee?"

"I never said that."

His voice, when I don't hear it for a long while, it's surprising to me.

"Oh… okay. Could you stop staring?" I whispered looking around to make sure no one is around.

"I will do as I please."

"Well could you please consider it and stop making me feel uncomfortable?" Did I ever mention he still gets to me?

"I'm not that great-"

"Your negative attitude towards yourself is unattractive. I suggest you stop it."

"But-"

We turn around to see who entered and what do you know it's Dee. I quickly look back at him, "Mr. Kenzo I hope you enjoy your coffee."

With that I take my leave and brush lightly past his arm and I feel his fingers brush my hand a little. I barely moved my hand against his fingers in response to that and I made sure Dee didn't see any of that. She is so absorbed with him that she completely ignored me when I greeted her as I left. She is obsessive over his godliness and I wonder how he will handle her.

I give my boss a call asking him where the packages are for delivery. He asked me what was the emergency, and I told him I had to take care of it before it got out of hand. Thank God he didn't ask me anymore questions because I wasn't prepared to tell him directly. I look down at my silvery watch because I don't feel like pulling out my phone again. Mr. Kenzo doesn't have to be here… or does he? A meeting of some sort already? It gets on my nerves that I never know what goes on with him when he goes off to do something important.

I enter the room where the packages were and grabbed the paper that had the addresses. It looks most of them are located deep in the central area of Midgar. I grabbed the packages which weren't too heavy to carry and I placed them on the lift. I grab the lift and rolled it behind me to the elevators. I pass the break room and I don't hear anything other than the squeaky wheels. I roll the lift into the elevator and press the button for the garage area where the motor bikes are located. The elevator stops and I exit to where the bikes are and each have a cart attached to the back of it for the packages. I look down at the keys to find the number that the motor bike matched.

I find it and its colored yellow. I load the cart with the packages and I take one last look at the addresses and I stuff it inside my coat pocket and I put on the helmet. I hate this I'm going to be really cold and what's worse is I don't have any gloves. I stick the keys into the bike and I ride off slowly. I suddenly press on the breaks, "Don't scare me like that!"

He popped out of nowhere. He holds out something in his hands and I realize they're gloves as I take it from him. I look around afraid someone might have seen him transporting.

"I walked after you. I made sure no one followed."

"Oh okay. Thank you very much I forgot about them."

I feel weird talking to him with my helmet on. I take a closer look at them and I realize they are not mine. They looked fancy but I don't remember owning these pairs. I look at him in question.

"They belong to the woman who came into the room."

I immediately took them off and gave them back to him, "I'm not taking these. She might think I stole them."

"She insisted that you take them."

"How would she know-"

"She asked me where you were going and I mentioned how your hands might me cold."

"Oh… well that's weird and nice at the same time." She didn't even acknowledge me.

He has no gloves or else I'm sure he would've offered his but then they'd be too big on me.

"Thank you."

I put them back on and I close up my helmet and I wave bye to him and he gives me a nod. I drive off at about thirty miles per hour and it just feels so cold. Well I should get this over with so I'm going to drive faster. I weave around the cars making sure I don't crash into anyone and I sometimes watch how the traffic lights reflect off the cars. I remember when I first learned how drive this thing I would make jerky movements and I almost fell off at one time.

As I'm dropping off the packages I make sure I'm careful with the gloves. I don't want her making me owe her anything over gloves and now that I think about it I shouldn't have taken the offer. I don't know what she's really like. All I know is that she's head over heels for a married man. That sounds wrong. It's not like I can come up to her and say hey he's married to me. I don't think that would make a difference to her. I would have asked him what did they talk about but I already delayed these deliveries. I feel so annoyed…

I'm at my last drop off point and the place looks abandoned. It's an old looking brown building with no sign and only numbers. I pull out the paper to double check if I'm at the right address. Yup, I'm at the right place. I ring the buzzard and I wait. I do the same thing again five more times, ring and wait.

I finally see the rusty looking door crack I step back and ready the package to give to them and sign off their signature. The door opens wider and someone grabs my arm roughly pulling me in. I hear the door shut loudly and locked. I'm scared as I look at my abductor who is wearing slightly ripped jeans and a white fitted shirt. He is taller than me with shaggy brown hair spiked in different directions, tattoos all over the place, piercing on his brow, and seems to be around my age.

"What do you have there for me?"

I didn't notice I was gripping the package tightly. I figure I'd ask questions.

"Is the owner here?"

"I am that person."

I look down at the package and it doesn't have the owner's name only the business name. I give him a paper to print and sign his name as well as the package. He glances at me with his light green eyes as he signs off. I look around the building and it looks like an old warehouse with no one operating the machines. He hands me the paper and I try to take it back but he doesn't let go.

"Could you let go please."

"Sorry miss, I have orders not to release you."

"W-why?"

"I'm only following orders."

I watch him come closer to me and I hear the package drop and I make a run for it. I run to the very end of the warehouse where the back door is and I push and pull to find out its locked. I turn around and run to another corner. I make every effort to keep distance between us. I try to reach my phone in a panic and it slips out of my hands. I try to reach for it by the man comes within arm reach forcing me to leave the phone. I grab something from one of the tables and I throw it at him and it just scrapes the side of his face. He looks angry now. My heart beating fast I hide behind some machines and I look around. I see a flight of stairs leading to the rooftop but what are my chances of it being locked.

"Ya can't hide! It's obvious where you hid!"

I get up and make a run for it and I see him running for me as well and it freaks me out even more. I almost trip on one of the steps and I see him skipping many steps trying to catch up. He's getting closer to me so fast. I step heavily against the stairs and I shriek. He's got my foot. I try to kick his face with my free leg and he manages to grab it. I panic more and start kicking wildly as he crawls up my leg. Oh for goodness sake. I manage to shake him off.

I turn around and crawl up the stairs. I see the door and I jump for and to my surprise and luck it's open. I exit the building I run around trying to find stairs on the side of the building. I hear the door swing open and see him wasting no time and runs towards me. I want to scream but nothing comes out. I frantically look for those stairs and success I found it! Oh thank God!

I clumsily hit my body against the stairs not caring if I hurt myself. I skip a lot of steps as I jump to the bottom of I don't how many flights of stairs. I hear him not too far from me and I don't bother to look back. I'm almost there. I see the stairs cut off early and I bring myself to hang off the edge hoping that I won't get hurt at this distance. I look down seeing it's five of my body's height and maybe more. I look up seeing him jump that last bit and he looks at me smiling.

"Now, now you really don't wanna do that."

He quickly bends down to grab my arm and tries to pull me up as I struggle against his grip. I barely see a pile of trash bags. I pull myself up to bite into his arm really hard. He grabs my hair with his other hand and starts to pull on it but I don't let up. I hear him groan in pain.

"You stupid bitch!"

He finally loses his grip and I feel an immediate drop against the cold air. My arms whirling around not knowing what will happen. I scream. God! So much pain…

-Waking up from passing out-

I feel groggy and in pain. I open my eyes to see I'm on some stranger's bed. I try to get up but I'm shot back down because of the pain. My ears are ringing and I hear someone entering.

"Look what you did to yourself."

The person comes into my view and I see it's the guy from not long ago with a bandaged arm. My eyes widen to see the same guy. My escape was pointless. I just ended up messing up my body. I'm wishing really hard that he knows where I am.

"Surprised to see me?"

My kidnapper stares at me quietly and sits next me. I try to move at the farthest edge of the bed but I'm in so much pain to move fast. I keep insisting anyway. I hear him make a mocking noise at me.

"There's no point for that, and you'll pay for what you did to me."

I'm at the edge of the bed and try and roll off of it, but he catches me.

"We can't have you furthering your injuries. Who knows you just might die out of pain."

I hear him laughing, and I guess the idea is ridiculous to him.

"W-what do you want?" My voice sounds terrible and groggy. He pulls me back over onto the middle of the bed. I sound out in pain.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just paid to have you here. It really isn't me who wants you." He squeezes my arms and I yell out.

"It's only a little bit of payback."

I struggle to breathe normally. I glare at him in pain. What am I doing here?

"How do you know it's me they want? What do they want?"

"I have a few pictures given to me of you. That way I don't mistake you for another. I dunno what they want."

This is only going to get worse. I hear another person entering.

"Well hello Nita. It's good to see you again."

It's a woman's voice. I try to turn around to see her but it hurts too much. Her voice was not very sympathetic. I twitch feeling something on my hands. I look over to see what's going on. I see a hand removing my gloves.

"Thank for returning them."

"Dee? Why?" My voice strained

"Oh you know why."

All this over a guy? Oh my goodness she couldn't be more obsessive. I knew she was trouble.

"I won't stop until I have his heart."

"What does his heart have to do with me?"

"I have seen him with only one woman that he carried as she was injured."

"Oh come on… he was being a gentleman and you come to this conclusion too fast."

My brain tries working quickly trying to spit out something convincing.

"He flirts with other women believe it or not. And if you've been stalking him you know this."

"Maybe but with you it seems different. I don't know."

"Dee you're seeing too much into this."

My mind is screaming how right she is. I don't know what else to say. This is so irritating! I end up in these ridiculous situations just because there are women fighting for his affection. So Dee was the mysterious rich woman. Being married to him is a never ending battle. Where is he? He sure is taking his time to find me. I really do hope he's taking his time or at least inform my son where I am. Something!

"Am I Nita? I strongly feel different about that."

"Are you obsessed over him?"

"If love is an obsession then yes you can call it that."

"What if he doesn't fall in love with you?"

"No one can have his heart then, but I don't give up easily."

I wanted to laugh out loud so bad, but I did a good job in not changing my face. She really believes he's a normal person. Or one of those existing ex-SOLDIERS from the past. There isn't any more of those because they have been replaced with R.A. soldiers who are stronger. I don't know what he did with their genetic makeup. I don't know anything. I barely move because I'm in so much pain.

"I have a proposal for you. Help him fall in love with me and in return I'll give you a wealthy check and your freedom."

She's asking for something impossible. Or is it? I shake those thoughts away. He won't do what anyone tells him to and he isn't one to be pushed around either. Where are they? I can't help but feel scared because I see no sign of them coming for me.

"I'm sorry but you can't force someone against their will. I couldn't manipulate him into loving you either. I'm against those kinds of things."

"Really? I think differently. I believe you are capable of more than that."

"Dee, you're wasting your time. He and I are nothing! We're not even friends!"

"Just try and here's something for motivation. If you're not successful then I'll have to give you a slow and painful death you."

Does history really repeats itself because this is just wrong. I continue to stay still very stiffly and I feel that old familiar fear. Am I destined for misery? Fate is so cruel to me. Dee doesn't realize what a waste of time this is. I'm in all this pain for no reason because it will accomplish nothing.

"I'll leave you to think about this. I'll be back for you after I take care of some business. Oh and Yuri look after her in the meantime. I'm warning you to not harm her unless she plans to escape." I hear the door shut. So my capturer's name is Yuri. I see him walking over to me and pulling a chair to sit in front of me.

"As if I could go anywhere like this." I mumbled to myself. He says nothing and leans back watching me quietly. I stay in the same position and close my eyes.

-Couple of hours later it's afternoon-

Everything looks blurry right now and he's still sitting there. I see him clearer now and he's looking at a magazine with halfway naked girl. Men… he puts the magazine down and smiles at me. Oh what is now?

"You're going to like what I have for you next."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't believe me."

He comes over to me and I grow scared.

"What are you doing?"

I try to get his arms away from me and he stops. He grabs a cloth on a table and starts shoving it in my mouth. I panic trying to get it out. He grabs my hands starts to tape them together. All this movement is giving me so much pain. He pulls me forward towards him and I start kicking and screaming through my stuffed mouth.

"Shhh. Keep quiet!"

I see him carrying me over to an open window and I kick and scream some more. He's going to throw me out and kill me! I close my eyes tightly as I'm swung through the window. I scream loudly as my blood rushes and my hair flies moves against my face.

NARRATOR'S POV

She flies from the window and lands in someone's arms. The arms move slightly against her body's weight trying to relieve the impact. She screams more as tears fall far down her face. A hand immediately moves to her spine and she feels warmth come from it. She passes out.

"I did not want this for you."

The blonde-haired brown eyed man kisses her head. Yuri drops down from the window skillfully and walks over to the two.

"Hey man thanks for your business. Anything else ya need?"

The blonde-haired man comes up to him.

"I have one more thing to give you. This is for letting her get injured."

He punches Yuri upwardly in the nose and quickly punches him in the gut before letting a sound escape him. He passes out to the floor. Turning away from Yuri he goes to pick Nita up and they disappear into the late afternoon.

Nita starts to wake up feeling sore all over. She is fully conscious now and sits up straight immediately panicking. Her surroundings are familiar to her now. She's back in her apartment now.

"I'm back… but how?"

She's startled when she see's something move. She sees the man she wearily waited for causing her to break down and cry. She gets up off the bed and runs to him. She embraces him and cries into his chest and he wraps his arms securely around her.

"You-you bastard! What took you so long? I knew you would rescue me but then I started to doubt."

She softly punches him in the chest feeling happiness and anger to see him. The only response she got from him was a tighter embrace. They stayed this way for a long while before they broke apart.

"You need to quit this job." He spoke calmly.

"This is all your fault! All of it!" She starts to tremble pacing around as she speaks.

"Forgive me." His voice calm and even.

"That's what I seem to be doing a lot of. Forgiving you…"

She sighs loudly, "I don't know how much more I can stand this." She cries again for a while and she tries to think of this situation differently.

"I know- I know you can't follow me everywhere without looking like a stalker in a city full of people." She brings her hand to stroke through her hair as he stood there watching her.

"I should stop being childish. I can't blame you for everything. You can't help it if you have psycho women after you. Maybe if you weren't even there then there wouldn't be unwanted attention for my head." Her shoulders drooped.

"You had no need for work but you wanted it. You seem to really enjoy it so I did not press the issue further."

"As much as I loved the gardens it doesn't need me tending to it all day. I already told you this job kept me sane…"

She stops pacing around and walks up to him as he silently stares at her as she looks up to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry to say all those rude things to you. I didn't mean it. Even though you probably think I don't need to apologize to you but it would make me feel better at least."

A moment of silence…

"I will not accept this. Not unless you quit this job. If you are so desperate for productivity then I should probably give you tasks to do."

"Even though I'm good at keeping yours and Sephiros' room clean doesn't mean I enjoy cleaning duty."

He laughs a little at this making her feel a little nervous.

"No, I plan to give you more of a challenge." He runs his hands through her hair watching the gears in her head put to work.

"I will not involve you in my affairs. You won't be sane being involved in it."

"So what do you have in mind for me?"

"I will use you as a diversion."

"Diversion? Who or what am I distracting?" 'What is he up to now?' She gives him a suspicious look and his eyes roam over her body. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"What? You're going to prostitute me or something?"

He grins at her and she glares at him, "Are you serious?"

His fake dark-colored eyes narrow at her keeping the same grin and walks closer to her feeling her warmth radiate off of her.

"I refuse to do that! Could you really stand by and watch me go through with it?"

He stares down at her seriously, "No, I would not allow it to go that far."

She looks up at him still angry with balled up fists, "What are you planning? I'm not going to seduce anyone you pervert!"

He laughs at her and she turns around to go over to her bed and flops onto it. She turns over to look at him, "Thank you for relieving me of this pain…"

"I hate not knowing what you do. I'm always in the dark but you tell me it's for my own good not to know."

"You won't like what you see."

"I guess…"

"Have you decided to accept my offer?"

"You're not telling me much."

"I will only reveal it unless you accept."

"There you go keeping me in the dark again. I will not accept."

"Very well then."

"You're my- my husband and you sometimes talk to me indifferently. I don't get you."

She turns over onto her side and starts to get comfortable, "I won't continue to work anymore I'll just find some other honest way of being productive and useful." A wave of depression overcomes her emotions.

"I promise you won't get hurt. We will be in territory that will allow my unusual powers to be acceptable."

"I didn't know those places still existed. Materia is almost unheard of nowadays... I'm but I won't accept."

"Fine, but I do not want to hear any more of your complaints of being bored."

He gracefully walks to where she lay and gathers her up in his arms, "Wha-"

"Oh."

Within a blink of an eye she was back in his room. He carries her over to bed and she looks to see he is back to his normal self of silver and blue-green. He lays her down and sits next to her stroking her soft hair. They look at each other quietly. Nita starts to feel red in the face and turns away from his attractive features receiving an amused look from him.

"I would have thought you would be immune to this by now."

She clears her throat not saying anything in return. He leans into the side of her face and shifts away a little. 'Yeah I thought so too…'

He softly speaks next to her ear, "Your emotions grow for me. This pleases me." He pulls away and disappears. She looks over to make sure he's gone. She lies on her stomach and presses the pillow hard against her face. She muffles a loud sigh into her pillow, 'I do have growing emotions for you after all... stupid Sephiroth.'

She can't decide if letting these emotions grow is a good idea or not.

"I risk getting hurt either way I look at it."

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I know there wasn't much going on with this chapter and apologies for that too. So busy! School is kicking my butt majorly. Writing essays and reading like nonstop.**


	25. Routine

NITA'S POV

I feel lost with my life. I don't know what to do and I haven't known for the longest. You would think that me being the wife of this planet's ruler that I would be able to make this a better place. No, I'm not allowed to take part in his plans. I let it go.

I probably need to meet with a therapist or something. I can imagine how that would go, 'How was your relationship with husband before you married and how is it now?' Then I would casually say, 'Oh, before I would get beat and raped. He would torture me this way and try something new another way to keep it interesting. Now he's hardly around and hasn't hurt me since marriage.' It would be unbelievable, 'But you have no scars or bruises!' That I don't have to this day. He made sure to leave no evidence.

I'm here alone in his room and he's not here again and I'm bored. This isn't good being so bored because I've been eating a lot lately and feeling lazy. It's so annoying to feel this way. I keep up with cleaning his and Sephiros' room but it's the same routine. I guess that's what I liked about my job with Heath he would make sure I wouldn't always serve refreshments so instead he would have me do other side jobs and I would get paid extra. My job was never routine and I miss it so much.

I can't dwell on the past and I have to move forward. Oh goodness I'm heading to the kitchen now because I have nothing better to do. I have on a snug red sweater that has a large neck opening showing some shoulders and grey pants with black ankle boots. I wish this winter season would be gone already. I walk out of the room going down the long hallway I look at the large windows and I see that it's snowing. I hold onto my necklace that holds the ring and it feels cold against the skin. I hardly wear my ring on my finger and it's best kept hidden.

Maybe I could go back into the city and tour around the place. It has been a month a half and I doubt Dee has forgotten about me. I knew being married to him wasn't going to make things easier. I'm a pitiful case because I let my emotions become my downfall when dealing with him. I feel like I need to vent to someone but I would never let my son know the issues between his father and I. He honestly feels that our marriage is a happy one. It's funny because before we were married his beloved father made the effort to annoy me with his presence. Well he has me now and I'm pushed off to the side. I haven't seen him for a whole month. I guess that's when the saying comes in about distance making the heart grow fonder.

I bite into my now made sandwich… yup it's working its magic on me anyway. I hear my depressing sigh escape me. I get to see my son once in a while so that's good. I guess he sends him to me to comfort my loneliness. Yesterday I spoke to a random woman that happen to pass me by in the library as I was reading a book on materia, life stream, and other things that relate to this planet. It was a good read. The woman decided to sit next to me and I was just itching to talk to somebody… anybody. I was the first to approach her and yes she was all about herself when we talked to each other. The crazy part was that I didn't care if she was the typical stuck up girl who thinks the world of herself. That's when I scared myself with how tolerable I've become to people like her. I did leave the library in a much better mood. I'm a sad case.

I look down and I see that I unconsciously made two cups of coffee after my sandwich disappeared. I start to remember that I made coffee for him the last time he was around and we shared a quiet moment drinking our steamy drinks and a staring contest that he always won. He does it to annoy me I know he does regardless of what he says. Who am I kidding I'm a fool for him and I'll wait patiently by his side as his wife. I don't even know why I made coffee. I'm not in the mood for it. I guess this is me being foolish. I'm going to make hot chocolate instead and put a giant marshmallow in it which sounds really good right now. Around this season I can't get enough of those white squishy things. I start walking taking my hot chocolate and I take a sip. I feel the burn.

I recently discovered that somewhere within this castle there are some doors near that lead to an outdoor balcony. That's where I'm headed to right now but I guess I could bring a book with me since the library is on the way. I come up to the deep red- wooden door that has fancy engravings in it with gold trimmings around the frame. I push against it entering the room I get a whiff of the paper smell that pass me. I sometimes like the smell that a book has although I smelt some that have an awful odor to them.

I head to the historical section of the library. I'm always amazed how these tall rows of bookshelves can fit in this giant room. I skim through the rows of books and I finally find a book of interest. I pull it out and turn it over reading its summary about our past presidents and other people who were in power. I never really liked history but lately I've been finding interesting facts. I walk out of the library and head to that balcony I've been determined to go to. I'm tired of being cooped up in this castle even though it's enormous and I'm sure more things are to be discovered. It's like my prison a very nice one at that. I walk up to a wall and place my hand on it and an outline of a door is shown. The door slides smoothly letting me step outside to the balcony.

The balcony has tall steel railings reaching my shoulder length that twist in fancy shapes. I look over and see a black chair with white cushions on it. I know I hate this weather but it's tiring being in an enclosed space for too long. I plop myself onto the chair and I forgot that I had hot chocolate in my hand. I spilt the burning liquid onto my hand and legs making me stand up again. "I'm not going to enjoy you anymore."

I set the cup and the book down on a small round table next to it and I look around for a towel or something. Nothing, so I sit down a little irritated with myself and wipe my hand against my pants. I lay back into the chair looking up at the sky. I noticed it's snowing slightly now with no wind. In the distance I see birds flying over but these birds are flying in a weird way. I don't think they're birds. Well whatever they are they're gone now. I close my eyes.

I feel a slight breeze and I open my eyes to see black and silver hovering in mid air. "Sephiros?" My heart skips a beat, "No, Lord Sephiroth." I sit here not sure what to make of it. A part of me wants to jump out of this seat and hold him tightly, but what's the point it won't keep him here for long.

"You shouldn't be out here with me, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us." I see him gracefully land to the floor and he doesn't look too happy. His jaw looks clenched and he has his arms relaxed on either side of his body. Those eyes give me the shivers right now. "Is this the way you will continue to greet me every time I come back from a long leave of absence?"

What? I'm the one that should be angry not him. I didn't leave him for long periods of time. He should rethink what he just said. I don't know why he can't see I-

I'm startled to feel my body fell out of the chair I look up around me to see that I was dreaming. I landed on my side and I look behind me to see the chair had tipped over on its side. Why am I confusing my dreams with reality? I really do need help. I get up off my butt and grab my chocolate that feels barely warm and my book. I head back inside the castle back to my prison. I make my way back to the room. There's hardly anyone that goes down this hallway that leads to his room so I'm hardly suspected. I push through the massive doors that always give me a workout. I should mention to him how ridiculous it is to have these doors so heavy. I set my things down onto the table and crawl onto the bed. I stretch out my arms and legs. Laying here for a few seconds and I notice that the room feels slightly humid. I turn over into the direction of the bathroom. I get up quickly off the bed and I tip toe to the bathroom. Is he back?

I stick my head quickly into the door and I don't see anything but an empty steamy bathroom. Is he back? My head must be playing another trick on me and it's not nice. I step in further to check out everything. I stand in the middle of the steamy bathroom and I look down at the slightly wet floor I stop onto the ground with balled up fists. I breath out a long breath and I couldn't be more annoyed with myself right now. I close my eyes tightly getting more angry with this brain of mine teasing me. I turn around and head back to the giant bed. I take my time getting there as I look at the floor.

I straighten up and is it true or is it another trick. I close my eyes telling my stupid mind to stop this. This is not healthy for my mental state. I shouldn't give myself unnecessary problems. Why do I do this to myself? I feel movement of my chain and my eyes open quickly and I'm startled to see this figure closer to me. Is he really pulling out my necklace? He sets it in his palm for a little bit before letting it go and it lands outside of my sweater. His steely cool eyes watch me and I notice a few wet strands of silver land on the sides of his face. He angles his face as he bends over slightly and moves in a little closer.

My stomach is feeling funny and my heart flutters. Why do I hesitate with him so much? I'm still afraid but if I don't take a chance I will never know. I have to get over this. It's now or a month or two later. I move in closer and I wrap my arms around his neck moving my face next to his. I hug him tightly breathing in his clean smell and ignoring the feel of his muscles against my chest. I forget that he's just in a towel and I just hold him embracing this moment. I adjust my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. I feel a little hurt because he isn't reacting to me but that's okay this can be a one sided affection from me. I breath in deeply feeling relief and reassurance that he is real.

"Is something wrong?" I feel his cool breath against my skin and I stay quiet because I'm wishing for him not leave me. I feel him moving up a little but this makes me hold onto him longer.

"You are acting strange." I shake my head against his damp hair and I make sure this embrace will not break apart. I feel his arms around me and this reaction fills my heart with warmth. I couldn't be more happy at the moment. I hear a sigh coming from him but I don't care how annoyed he is with my lack of answers. I'm happy.

I pull back slightly and I start kissing his cheek a few times and travel to his lips. I pull back to look at his face and he looks a little startled I guess because of my strange behavior. I'm never the one who does any of these actions first. The only time he's surprised is by my actions towards him in an endearing way. Unless I'm over emotional then he will expect me to come to him for some comfort. Sometimes it's the pillow that does it for me too.

His surprised look goes away seeing his cat-like pupil narrow a bit and I'm still holding onto him. He moves fast and I feels his lips press against mine. I miss the touch of his lips and the warmth of his body. This is real right? I have to confirm and I forcefully break our kiss and it figure he's looking mad at me.

"You're for real right?" I gasp for breath.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy. "Yes I am real and yes this is happening. What has gotten into you? Are you drunk?"

Eh? He knows I don't drink. I haven't gone to pick up the habit to be an emotional drinker.

"What? You are not up for this?" I see the muscles in his face change drastically.

"No! That's not it at all."

He pushes me away in anger but I felt that he was holding back a whole lot of his strength from totally pulverizing me to the floor. What he just did hurt me emotionally. He turns his back on me and come up from behind him and wrap my arms around him. He feels tense.

"Listen I've been… I have been going absolutely crazy without you. I've been having these delusions about you being around me. I have dreams about you that feel so real and I wake up seeing it was all a lie. Seeing Sephiros has been wonderful and I would never trade our time together for anything but-" I don't know how much more emotional baggage I want to release but he has to know my emotions for him. It's only fair.

"I need you too Sephiroth. And you've been pretty distant with me lately since we married."

I feel his tension relieved a little and I lean my forehead against his back still holding him. I feel him grab one of my hands and turns around breaking my hold and he brings my hand to his lips. He kisses the palm of my hand and my wrist and this makes my heart skip a beat and my ears turn red. I see him smirking and I look away shyly and pull my hand out of his.

"I gave you space because I saw no more improvement with your comfort level with me. It annoyed me greatly but I did not want to rush you either."

He must mean about me being myself… and maybe he seen emotions in me that I didn't want to express.

"Well… I-"

"There is no need for explanations. I know your reasons."

"Oh… yeah."

"This side of you is more interesting. I enjoy it greatly."

I don't see how my complaining was so interesting. I guess he was tired of the quiet good girl that does what gets told no matter what.

"I have never noticed how the small sometimes insignificant things in life seem to better my mood. What I mean is when you voluntarily cook for me or when you are thoughtful of me and you make yourself something you think of me as well. Whenever I come back it is a very relaxing feeling to come to a clean room."

I know I'm super red now. He comes close and puts a hand on my cheek softly touching it. I feel a little embarrassed being told about my secret thoughts revealed to me by him. Yes I do these things out of the good of my heart. I learned to do this more out of heart rather than a duty I have to do. He doesn't force me or instruct me to clean and cook. I care for him and for my son so I felt they needed small actions of care. I feel more appreciated now.

"You should come on to me more often it's a huge turn on."

I can't get any more red than this. His thumb strokes my lips. Before I realized what happened next I have no clothes on and his towel disappeared. If he likes this side of me then I have more complaining to do. I will talk his ear to death… after this of course.

**A/N: NOW I'M HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I will give this story a BREAK. **


	26. Bad Start

NITA'S POV

It's quiet tonight. I'm sitting on the bed reading my fourth book. The room is lit with low lights. The only sound that's heard is me flipping the pages and sheets rustling as I move my legs in a comfortable position. I'm spending another lonely night here in this room. It's only filled with my warmth and if I travel to another spot on this huge bed it would feel cold. I'm staying put. I lean back adjusting the book in my hand.

I'm starting to doze off. I'm suddenly on alert feeling the book yanked out of my hands. I look slightly at the left side of me and I'm feeling a little dazed. Pink towel? Oh! That's right I forgot about today's laundry. I get up quickly off the bed sticking my feet into my purple slippers. I wrap my beige colored wool robe tighter around me and underneath it is a long black nightgown. My arm is yanked forcing me to stumble to my right. I yank my arm out of the tight grasp and I'm forced to turn and see that scowling face.

"What?"

I'm not happy right now. I should be happy shouldn't I? To receive him with open arms whenever he returns from being away for too long.

"You know what." Gosh his is voice attractive and scary. That commanding voice of his.

"Yeah I know I'm going to get back your clothes and… more towels."

I turn away from him and I go deeper into the room. What does he care about being modest around me. He doesn't have to wear that forsaken pink towel if he doesn't want to. I guess he's being considerate of me since I'm startled every time I have to see his completely naked body pop out of nowhere. Yeah I should be use to this but I don't like to stare. I should stop complaining so much. If he were to hear my every thought then that would drive him crazy and away from me. I know its having me go nuts.

I just want to be away from him right now. I'm angry because he's gone for so long again and I'm angry because he's here. I can't seem to make up my freakin' mind! I told him how I felt and how I needed him. It didn't change much. I guess if another woman was in my position she would be swooning over him from his long return. Every single time.

I'm here in the laundry room now and I'm taking out his dry clothes and I smell it. It smells so good! It smells like Downy! Oh crap… I accidentally put softener when I was washing this? I run to where the detergents are and I'm looking through all of them. I don't see any softeners at all. What's going on? I start digging through the trash nearby and nothing. I don't recall ever touching it. I open the washer machine as I look down and I see there's a plastic ball partially filled with a light-blue liquid. It's one of those that slowly releases the liquid during the wash cycle. Curse that Downy! …but it smells so good.

Oh he's not going to be happy with me. Well he's already angry with me. It's time for me to try and play innocent here. In truth I really am! I tighten my grip on his dark clothes. It could be worse like his leather and armor clothing, but I wash those in a special way. I could have dyed his clothes pink but he hardly wears light colored clothes. Ah! Stop being scared you have to go back and face him anyway! Thank God it wasn't his battle clothes. I feel a little better thinking that way. I straighten up from my slouched position and grab the rest of the clothes and stick them in the clothing cart and roll them out of there. I'm going to have a hellish time ironing these clothes. I work up a sweat doing the process. I hate, hate, hate, ironing his long sleeved shirts.

I leave the laundry room and turn right next to another room where the iron and iron board are at. I set up everything and now I'm ready to iron. I take out a long sleeve shirt and I start working on it since I have the energy for it. I take out my frustration on the sleeved shirt. I press really hard against the sleeve gliding the iron back and forth. I feel something on my arm and I look beside me to see silver strands that hang around that good looking face. That's all I'm looking at because I can tell he's not wearing his towel anymore.

"You look like you want to burn a hole in my sleeve." He raises an eyebrow and I can feel my face burn. I forgot I was going to give him another towel but there's no point to that since all of the laundry is done now. He can wear clothes instead.

"Yeah sorry about that. I guess I could put up the undergarments and socks in the drawers for now." I need some air but it doesn't look like I will get my space. I hear him walk behind me as I roll out the cart to one of the drawers.

"Could you walk sort of closer… beside me. It's uncomfortable to have you walk behind me."

"Are you afraid I might do something?"

"No, I just don't like it."

Well, I kinda feel like he would pull something but it's mainly because he likes to violate me with those eyes of his. I can feel it. He's still behind me.

"Okay this is weird to have you walking around naked."

I stop the cart in front of the dark colored dresser drawers and I sit on the floor since the drawers are closer to the floor. I dig in the cart and I pull out some comfortable clothes for him to wear tonight. I hand them over to him from my sitting position and I don't dare look at him. I feel them being taken away. I start to pull out socks and underwear and I arrange them neatly into the drawers.

"I want you to dress me."

I stop for a second and then I continue to busy myself, "No I-"

My arm is pulled upward and I'm yanked up to stand in front of him. I would like to wipe that smirk off of his face but no that's not something I do. I see those devious eyes. I take back my arm and huff out a short quick breath. He shoves the clothes in front of me and I hold them loosely in my arms.

"Dress me."

"You're not a child _Lord_ Sephiroth." I'm being sarcastic on the Lord part but it doesn't seem to annoy him much.

"Just do it." His eyes narrow slightly at me and they examine my body.

"No."

"Nita…" He moves closer to me and his voice dropped a couple of decibels. It's a warning that if I don't do this he might make me do something else. I sigh soundly in annoyance.

"…fine! What ever makes _you_ happy." I said those words evenly.

I set the clothes on the dresser and I first pull out a deep red, long sleeved, cotton shirt with buttons on it. I walk slowly to him slouching in defeat. I place the shirt around his broad shoulders. He puts his arms in the sleeves. I was kind of hoping that he would do the rest but I know better. So I start on button the second one as I keep my eyes on his chest. I hear him laughing at me and yes this is embarrassing.

"Could you please stop watching me so closely."

"I do as I please."

"Yup, you sure do."

The next part is the worst. Good thing his long sleeved shirt is long enough to cover a certain area. I take a glance at his calm face but I see the corners of his lips twitch. He's trying to hold back his amusement. I need to get through this and leave! I quickly crouch down onto the floor and I bundle up the loose fabric of the pant and I see his foot lift up sliding into the opening and the other does the same. I quickly slide up the pant and release them. I see that it is starting to slide down and I catch it. I have to tie the drawstring. I keep my hand far away trying not to touch anything in his lower mid area. I finish tying it and I turn to leave away from him.

My arm is pulled back again and I feel his large hand around my wrist. I'm even more mad at him now and I'm in no mood for him right now. I'm turned around and I wait to see what he has to say. His unusual blue and green eyes are mesmerizing, but that doesn't make me any happier right now. Whatever he wants to pull on me right now it won't work.

"You know… I am trying to be a good, patient, and understanding wife, but you stay too long away from me and it's making me depressed."

I look at him for a moment and wait.

"Are you trying to tell me you have commitment problems now? Here I thought I would be the one with that issue in the relationship."

"No, I'm not saying that at all. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not happy with you being gone so long. You already know this but you're not doing much effort about it. You don't even want to tell me what you're doing that is keeping you from me for so long."

"The less you know the better… for your sake."

"Yeah I heard that one already."

"I am not deceiving you. The moment I am finished with my official business I come faithfully to you."

I lower my head to the ground and I feel my shoulders slouch a little. I walk over to the bed and sit on it having my feet planted onto the floor.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I shouldn't be so mad at you."

I don't know what I want from him anymore or what else to say. I guess I'll if he's hungry.

"Okay, so what would you like to eat? Are you even hungry?"

I cross my arms and start rubbing them. The room is starting to feel a little cold. It looks like I'm going to put up with the lack of a husband. Isn't he a god? He could do anything right? He could be in many places at once right? Oh whatever, I'm not going to question this anymore I will just have to get use to this. Right?

"Where's Sephiros? Is he coming back home soon?"

The last time my son and I had breakfast together it was three days ago. I miss him dearly too, but I'm having more problems with the selfish god. I guess this keeps the relationship fresh. Honestly, I think I would rather put with annoying habits than this longing for him.

"He won't be back for another week."

"Oh."

"But I will be here for that time."

This time I look up at him. I wish Sephiros was here too.

"Oh."

Again this won't make up for his long absence. I guess I'll just take it as it comes because there's nothing I can do right? I stare at his eyes and sometimes I think I see them glow. There were times when I saw his eyes glow a little at night. It could be an imagination of mine.

"So I guess you're not hungry. I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." I start to get comfortable on my side of the bed and I look over to see him still standing in the same spot.

"Did you want something to drink?"

I don't like it when he does this. He doesn't answer me if he doesn't want to. Am I suppose to read his mind or something? He gets mad at me whenever I don't express myself and look what he's doing to me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I sit up on the bed and he's just standing there staring at me. It's kinda making me nervous.

I get up out of the bed and I walk to him unsure of these silent moments. My fingers tap on the sides of my leg as I walk and I stop in front of him. He doesn't move only his eyes continue to stare at me. Me being his wife doesn't mean anything if I can't even read or anticipate his thoughts at times like these. I search through his eyes to find something.

"Say something."

"Please?"

"At least stop with the staring!"

Now he walks away from me. What am I suppose to say?

"I'm going to sleep good night."

I walk back and crawl into bed and I turn off the lights. The sheets feel cold agian. I close my eyes feeling sleepy.

THREE HOURS LATER

I can't sleep! Where did he go? I don't even know how many hours have passed. I get out of bed and I pull the woven cloth tighter around me. I grab an extra soft blanket that sat on the edge of the bed and I put it over my shoulders. I slip into my slippers and walk to a window deeper into the room. It's a window that allows me to go to the balcony. I'm so late with these discoveries it's pitiful. I have so much time on my hands it has been a waste of my life.

I step outside and take a seat in one of the chairs and I look out into cold dark sky. The moon looks bigger and it's absolutely brighter than usual. It's nice to look at. Tonight is cold just like any other. Winter months tend to last long around this region. I sit here and I stare up at the sky trying to do the impossible, counting the stars. I quickly give up on that. The next best thing that I could do is try to make out images in the starlight sky.

I feel my eye grow tired since I'm concentrating really hard on the stars. I stare back at the moon. It's up there in the sky illuminating brightly, so pretty. There are still beauties to admire and on this planet. I wish I could travel freely, but I can only do that if I'm escorted by my son or Sephiroth or somebody they know. I feel myself drifting off in this cold weather.

I wake up from my nap and I feel very tired. I look up at the sky seeing it's still dark. I guess I didn't sleep much. I turn onto my side within the seat I feel an uncomfortable. My neck aches from the position it was in. I guess I should get up and go into bed. I feel like I'll fall asleep this time. My eyelids feel so heavy.

I look beside me and I see his figure in the far corner of the balcony. His one wing stretched out into the darkness as he stands on the railing in perfect balance. Show off. I get up and I head back inside. I feel my nose and ears are uncomfortably cold. I hold the soft blanket tighter around me. I lay on the bed not bothering to get underneath the covers. I feel too lazy and too tired to bother with it.

Opening my eyes this time it's morning. I find myself underneath the bed's cover. I turn over to my right and I see he's next to me. I guess I will be seeing him for the week. I'm sure it's not my mind playing tricks on me. I look at his face. He looks so calm and peaceful.

We're not that close to each other. I'm on the edge of the bed and he's in the middle of it from what I can see. I scoot a little closer to not fall off. I feel like I could go back to sleep. I snuggle my pillow and I can smell Downy. I smile a little seeing him wear clothes that smell like that softener. I almost want to laugh trying to imagine him being threatening with that kind of smell. I come closer to him careful not to wake him. Well he could be pretending to be asleep.

We're close to each other now. I start to lightly pull on his shirt so I could almost smother my face into the smell. I inhale. Mmmmmm. It smells so nice which is the opposite of his personality. I'm surprised he hasn't made any comments on the way his clothes smell.

"What are you doing?"

I let go of his shirt immediately startled. I look up at his eyes. I scoot back a little.

"Sorry, your shirt smells nice."

He observes me with a strange look. He probably thinks I'm weird. I see him moving closer and I feel his arm around me and I feel his body warmth. It would have been nice to snuggle with him last night but I doubt that happened because I woke up feeling cold.

"Um, thank you for getting me under the covers last night."

I feel that hand of his sliding down my back going to my leg and I feel him pull my leg over his bringing me closer. He's not listening to a word I say. It's the morning so I'm assuming that he's umm hard because it's normal for it to be in that state because it's the morning. The next thing I know he swiftly moves his body directly over mine and he's purposely pressing against me.

I feel his lips traveling on my collar bone, "Would you like this to go further? I know I would."

My heart flutters and I feel that familiar ache for him. My body may want him but my mind is not happy with him for the moment. I can't get over the fact he will soon be gone for a long period of time again. I stay quiet.

"Tch. How long do you plan on being like this hm? You can push me away for so long before this goes bitter."

I get it, he's trying to hint at me that if I keep this up he might cheat on me or one of us leaves and break this marriage. I guess since he's trying so should I. It can't be helped that he's so involved in his so called work. I take a moment to look at his face and I softly stroke his cheek. I bring his face closer to mine and I kiss those lips.

_Aftermath…_

We finish eating and taking our showers. I'm sitting back in the bed reading a book. I couldn't have a more peaceful life, but it does get boring. Sephiroth is sitting beside me drinking the coffee I made for him and he too reads a book. It's kinda funny but I never thought of him as a studious or nerdy type. I can only imagine him as a brute warrior.

Apparently he can read through books like he drinks water. I feel the bed shift beside me. I look over and I see him digging through something in the closet. He pulls out what looks like a golden colored box. He hands over to me and I stare at him. He seems calm.

"It is a gift for you."

I slowly take it out of his hands and I can feel my smile spread across my face. I get sit up on my knees on the bed and I start to carefully rip it apart. I open the light feeling box and I see hardly anything. I look at him in confusion. I look inside of it again I pull out what seems to be red strings.

"What is this?"

"Put it on."

"What?"

"Try it on."

"This? But it's just…"

Wha? Does he think I'm immune to the cold or something? What I hold in my hands looks like a bunch of red strings.

"It is a bathing suit and I want you to wear it right now. I do not want to hear any objections."

My eyes widen at him. It's winter season first of all-

"We are going to Costa del Sol today. The place stays warm all season." The crazy look I gave him told him exactly what I was thinking.

I like warm, but I don't like the red strings. I'm not happy. Fine! I'll wear it see how he likes it when others stare at his wife. I grip the strings and I head to the bathroom to change. Minutes later which I'm dreading it I come out with the bottom piece that is a thong and the top piece is barely covering my nipples. Dear god this is just wrong! I could stand here and argue for a long time about it but he's good at manipulating situations in his favor.

One of us is smiling broadly but it sure isn't me. I'm pissed. He comes to me and starts walking around me like I'm his prey. I can feel those darn eyes of his. Embarrassing. I know we seen each other without any clothes but this is very frontal. I twitch a little feeling that hand grope my butt. I turn back a little and I grab to pull his hand away. He grabs on harder.

"Let go. Your body is mine anyway." From behind me I feel his face close to mine.

"You are hurting me…" I angle my face away from his.

"Then cooperate. You are mine to touch."

I let go. He wins again. He comes to stand in front of me. I see him hand something over to me.

"You can wear this over it."

I look and see it's one of those halter dresses meant for after swim wear. I put it on and it's colored white. I bet he purposely did that too. Whenever water would splash on me the red would pop right through. This dress is sorta snug on me with a very low exposed back and the length of the dress reaches above the middle of my thigh and it has two slits in front of each leg. This outfit makes my butt and hips look really big and I can tell without checking in the mirror. I look like a damn slut! This could be worse and I know it. He stands in front of me very pleased as I'm super angry. He just laughs at me.

"I've rented the most luxurious hotel for us." Oh that I'm sure looks absolutely fancy. I feel a little happier but then again he's a god who has everything. My face has been red since I put these pieces of strings on my body. He hands over some low-wedged sandals to me. I take them.

I'm not an object, stupid Sephiroth. He offers his hand to me and I go on and take it. He brings it up to his mouth and kisses it. Charmer. Well it's not working! He sees my reaction which makes him more amused.

Suddenly there's a lot of light in the room. Oh, we made it inside the fancy hotel. It has a lot of windows with cozy looking furniture, and there's this window-like door leading to a balcony which is already open. I can smell the ocean breeze. There's a lot of sunshine as I'm now out on the balcony. It's nice to see a different scenery, I feel less suffocated.

I feel a fresh breeze. I can't believe I missed the ocean this much. The last time I was at the ocean it was with Sephiros and he ditched me for those bimbos too. It was a funny scene now that I look back on it. Another breeze passes by pulling back my loose long hair and I look at Sepiroth who has transformed into his Kenzo disguise. I feel nervous not only because of what I'm wearing but also because of the possibility some psycho woman is going to want my head on a silver platter. I look at him with nervousness and I look around the scenery down below. It looks like we are stationed at the top most floor of this building.

"That woman has already been taken care of and yes she is still alive. No need to worry."

I nod seeing his fake dark eyes that watch me.

I see him lean over against the edge of the railing looking out into the ocean. I notice he has on a white unbuttoned shirt exposing those darn muscles which almost makes me want to go over and cover him, and he has on black shorts. I know he doesn't agree to my idea on the body being a sanctuary and it must be covered. It also shouldn't be exposed to others who are not a husband or a wife.

I feel something in my hair and I jerk away a little. I see it's just Sephiroth and I touch where his hand was. I take it out. I stop guessing how he does things without me noticing.

"Oh, pretty. It's a hibiscus flower."

I put the red flower back into my hair a little annoyed it matches with what I'm wearing underneath. I see that smirk of his and he knows exactly why he chose the flower's color. Okay, I should be happy to be out of the castle. Stop complaining. I feel more relaxed now.

"You should pick up your hair."

"Why?"

"Your hair covers up a lot of your back portion."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I want to see your exposed back so do it already."

This conceited person just stands there in all his glory demanding me to do this. He's not asking. And I'm just slouching over in defeat and annoyance.

"Why are you being such a jerk about this?"

I notice his eyes has this strange expression in it. Nope, I can't even guess it. I'm not sure what to make of it. Sigh, I head back inside and do as he says. The bathroom looks pearly white with a marble floor. The sinks seem to be made of white gold or something. I sit in the little chair noticing a lot of my stuff is here. I'm surprised how prepared he is for today.

I pick up my hair in a ponytail and I start to wrap the ponytail around the elastic and now it's a loose somewhat messy bun. I dig to find colorful pins to put in it. I decided to have my side bangs poking out rather than pulling it back with the rest. It doesn't look too bad for being a little messy. It's going to be extra windy anyways. I put in some hairspray. I place the flower back into my hair. There I'm done now.

I see some sort of necklace near the sink and I've been eyeing it since I started to do my hair. I go to grab it and it looks like freshwater pearls that have this very light golden tint to them. I go ahead and put around my neck. That reminds me, I left the wedding ring necklace back at the castle.

I look at myself in the mirror and I like it. The necklace is all pearls and sits around my neck almost like a choker. I turn around to my back and I see it has three straight, little silver chains that hang at different lengths, and longest one reaches the middle of my back. I really like how it looks on me, but it's not meant for this dress.

I turn around completely... Geeze! He appears out of nowhere. My heart stopped for that second. I clear my throat.

"You really are a stealthy person."

"I see you like it. You can keep it since it was meant for you." He crosses his arms looking smug with a raised eyebrow. I like him better in his original colors. Silver, green-blue colors.

"Oh, thank you very much."

I'm pretty sure I look pink right now. He walks over to me and grabs my hand. I hesitate to move.

"Why do you try to… why do you bother to take me where there will be people? You know it causes problems."

"This week has the least amount of people."

"How do you know? Even then it's possible you'll draw a whole lot of attention."

"Not this time."

"What do you mean? You always do."

"Waoh… ey-"

He picks me up and carries me out of our room.

"Put me down."

"Stay still."

"Seph- I don't want attention."

It's useless he won't put me down. We arrive at the elevators and there's already some people there. How embarrassing I can feel their stares as I look off somewhere else. If anyone asks I got injured and he's carrying. I hear the elevator doors open and we enter.

"Finally!"

He puts me down into the warm sand. We are outside. The whole elevator scene felt like it was forever before the doors opened again.

"I think we should act like strangers or friendly strangers. How about if we act like we're related. You know like cousins."

I must sound absolutely ridiculous. I just need the trip to go smooth. That's all I want. Ha ha ha he's giving me a face because of my last suggestion. Yeah, he's not liking that one.

"If we were truly cousins I would be committing a taboo of being in love with you."

"He he heh, that I can't even imagine us being related in anyway. It wouldn't go any further. Oookay this subject got weird. All I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't be like a married couple."

I look around seeing if anyone is eaves dropping but so far we're pretty isolated. I look back and I see him pinching the bridge of his nose. I feel a little embarrassed he's annoyed with me.

"I see no problem for us being a married couple. I will not hold back."

He grabs my hand and I try to pull away. I keep struggling and he's not happy about it. He's frowning at me not breaking a sweat in keeping his hold on me. I drop into the sand on my knees.

"Get up. You look childish."

"I do not!"

"If you do not get up I will drag you."

"You wouldn't dare…"

He gives me a non-playful look and starts walking.

"Hey! Stop!"

I feel the hot sand against my skin

"Only if you act like you should which means if public affection is involved you cannot deny me."

"What?"

He continues walking and my body involuntarily rolls over in a different direction as he walks effortlessly. Gah, we must look like cave people or something, and I know I look especially ridiculous.

"Okay, okay I give!"

I absolutely hate public affection and he's doing this to annoy me! This isn't nice at all. This 'vacation' has not started out too great. I want to rip my hair out. No, no we already look like crazy people and I shouldn't add more to it.

He loosens his grip and my hand lets go and I get up on my feet dusting myself off. I'm infuriated that he even went through with that. I start to glare at him in humiliation. I don't even want to look around to see who witnessed that. He just looks at me from head to toe. I cross my arms. He laughs at me.

"It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

I see him trying to hold back another laugh.

"Your accent is heavier when you get angry."

Huh?

"Whatever…"

"You look cute when you are angry."

What? That sweet talk is not going anywhere with me! He approaches me closer and his hand reaches for my face. I avoid his hand.

"Remember this is part of our deal. It does not matter if you are upset."

"That just makes me more angry! You don't care how I feel? At all?"

"You are acting childish again."

The heck? No I'm not! Oooo! He's not rubbing me the right way right now. He touches my face even though I want to pull back so bad. Fine, whatever. I need to calm down right now. I close my eyes and I breath deeply in and out getting a hold of myself.

He's laughing at me again. I stomp my feet into the sand and I walk off. He likes to mess with me. It's not funny. I go to where there's some shade from a couple of palm trees. I sit in between the little forest and I start to play with golden colored sand. I feel something hard underneath my fingers. It's a shell. Maybe I should add it to my collection. I pick it out of the sand and I look at it some more. I throw it to the side not wanting it for a memory. Not this one anyway.

I dig into the sand in front of me as I sit Indian style. I see something poking out. I start to uncover it. A face? I see eyelids open and I'm freaked out. I feel movement underneath me and the sand is shifting. I start to quickly get up but something grabs my arm pulling me back down.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Help me out of this sand. I got buried in too deep."

Weirdo… I look back to where I left Sephiroth was standing and what do ya know he's surround by two women already. I look back at the guy whose blinking a lot to get sand out of his eyes.

"Sure…"

I dig and dig until the guy is free. He takes some time getting sand off of his body. I just sit back unsure of what next. Right now I don't want to be near Sephiroth. I guess I am being childish right now. I sit in the sand and the guy sits next to me.

"Hey, thanks. Um, the names Erick."

He hands out his hand. I shake it briefly.

"My name is Bia. So how did you get stuck in the sand?"

He smiles in response. He has a nice smile, black longish hair that's slightly spikey, hazel eyes, and slightly muscular.

"Nice to meet you Bia. I buried myself because I felt like it. I guess you're here on vacation just like everyone else."

"Yeah…"

What a strange guy.

"I come here every weekend when I get the chance."

"You must really like it here."

"Yeah it's my favorite place."

It's that awkward silence.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh that's a secret." He gives me a wink.

I laugh a little, "Okay."

"How about yourself?"

"That's a secret."

We both laugh this time and he nods in acknowledgement.

"That's a nice looking necklace, but why would you wear it to the beach? No offense."

"Oh. Well I felt like it since it was a gift from someone I know."

"Ah, someone special mmm?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Are you dating or something?"

"You could say that."

"Hmm, too bad. Unless it isn't serious."

He gives me another smile cocking his head to the side giving me a quick glance at how I look. I feel a little unsettled.

"Sorry, it's kind of difficult not to stare."

"Um, I've seen women in their bathing suit and that reveal more than me."

"Well true, but you, you're leaving some to the imagination I guess you could say."

This is getting a little awkward.

"Anyway I can tell you're feeling uncomfortable. So I'll be on my way. Nice meeting you Bia."

What a dumb name I made up. I can tell he didn't believe me when I told him my fake name. Oh well he's a stranger to me. I see him running off and I wave good bye to him. I watch his figure growing smaller into the distance. I feel myself being jerked by my shoulders and my eyes widen.

"What was that?"

I forgot how scary he looks when he gets angry. I'm a little stunned and confused. I feel him shake me a little.

"Answer."

"I should be more angry at you since you had those women flocking around you."

I push away his hold on me and I get up walking away. I feel my hand being grabbed and I see him walking angrily beside me.

"Nothing happened. I just dug him out of the sand and he decided to talk to me. You could have come anytime to take me away and interrupt."

"You could have walked away."

"Oh yeah and so could you. You didn't need to stand there while those women were gawking at you."

"Same goes to you."

"The guy noticed I was feeling uncomfortable so he went away."

"No, he saw me coming your way."

"Whatever, the point was you were mentioned by me in the conversation. He got the hint I wasn't single."

I turn away from him and I start walking away. I feel myself being pulled back and arms start to wrap around me from behind. When he holds me like this I feel special in some way. Ugh, that sounded so sappy.

"I don't trust people so I didn't say much anyways." He stays quiet.

We walk along the ocean shore close to each other as I have my sandals in my hand. I seem to get hit on by guys I run into when I'm alone. Other than that no one really looks at me. We pass by a few people, some are couples others are singles. There isn't many people out here today. I feel so naked. I never had this much skin exposed in public since I was enslaved to him. The breeze does feel nice against my back but I still prefer it to be covered.

Hm? That person looks familiar. He's been consistent with his jogging speed. The guy is slowing down. I squint my eyes seeing another person not far from behind him. As the two come closer my heart beats faster. It's Mr. Jerk! What is this? A work reunion or something?

Heath? I see my ex boss and I'm smiling big time. I feel someone next to me staring hard. I almost forgot about Sephiroth next to me. I look up at him smiling.

I grab on his arm lightly and I feel myself almost jumping, "I want to say hi to Heath. Are you okay with this?" I'm feeling giddy. I missed him so much. Sephiroth just looks at me and glances at Heath and Mr. Jerk. His reply was a nod.

"Are you sure? I mean I could ignore them if you want me to."

"Do it now before I change my mind."

His voice doesn't sound too happy.

"I won't be long."

I run over to Heath and I wave to him. I'm close now and I can't help but give him a squeeze hug. I let go and give us some space. He's still catching his breath from his jog.

"Nita! How have you been?"

I smile big.

"I've been great. You look great. I saw that you were going for a run."

"Yeah, I decided to take a detour over here and I happen to run into Mr. Kitashi. You remember him right? As you can tell he can outrun me any day. This is quite the coincidence. "

I turn around and I look over at Mr. Jerk. He's looking a little shy. I guess he might still have a crush on me. I forgot about him and I hope he wasn't staring at me… Sephiroth won't be happy, but it isn't my fault he made me wear this.

"Oh, yes I remember. Hi."

I stuck out my hand and he shook it lightly.

"Yeah, how have you been Nita? You look… great."

"I'm good… thanks."

I turn my attention back to Heath, and he looks back and forth between us. I can tell Heath wants to ask what's going on.

"I'm here vacationing with my husband. He's been taking good care of me. He's back there waiting for me so I think I should head back. It was really good to see you again Heath."

I give him a goodbye hug.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, my husband has a job that keeps him away from me for too long."

"Alright Nita you take care. It's unfortunate that you're leaving so soon. Don't be afraid to stop by for a visit sometime soon with your husband."

"Ha ha okay."

There were many times I wanted to call him to hear how he was doing but Sephiroth deleted that number from my contacts list after I quit.

"Um, goodbye Mr. Kitashi."

"Yeah… later."

I run back to Sephiroth as quick as I can hopefully making up for this. He doesn't look too angry.


	27. Familiar Blue Eyes

**NITA'S POV**

"It's kind of funny."

"Mm?"

"Seeing you so relaxed."

Today is the last day of our one week vacation on the Costa del Sol beach. I look at him drinking the pineapple juice I made for him and a whole lot of other foods. It's so weird. I know what he is capable of and he doesn't look that way at this moment. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he looks like a normal man enjoying his drink. There's no demon look in his eyes, no scowl, no devious act… he is enjoying today.

The week started off bad but each day turned out better than the last. I have been doing a good job being on my best behavior which normally I am I just let him get to me. I look back in front of me watching the sunset scenery as we sit out in the balcony of the luxurious hotel.

Once this day is over he's going back to his duties and as soon as he gets the chance to come back to me he will bring me some gift to make up for the time. It's never enough. I'm starting to feel sad again. I should be a little more positive because at least he doesn't leave me for a year. One month or two is okay.

A month or two… and sometimes even more. This is not making me feel any better. I lean back into my outstretched red chair and I close my eyes wishing today wouldn't end already. I breath out quietly trying to release this, this sadness I'm feeling. I look out at the almost sunken sunset. All I see is a tiny bit of orange and purple lay across the horizon.

I look over at him again where he sits. We are not within reaching distance of each other so it's not like I could reach out to him and hold onto his hand. I would like to. I go back to look at the scenery before me. It's dark now.

"Sephiroth… I'm going to miss you again. Please come back to me soon."

It feels so heavy in my chest. I'm sitting on our bed? We're back at the castle… I straighten up in my sitting position looking around. I get up to search for him. I can't find him. I call out for his name. After ten minutes of nothing I conclude he isn't here anymore.

I can't believe it he left me. I feel distraught because he disappeared so soon he didn't even give me a proper goodbye. I wonder if he heard what I said just now. He's doing a bad job in keeping his promises to me. I turn on the light next to the bed. It's so dark and cold. I forgot it's still winter back here in the city.

I'm back to my boring life that is so routine. I miss Midgar. The city life out there helped me feel alive even though I had issues with some people. I'm going to go back to it and I'm going to get a job regardless of what he's told me. I don't care anymore.

"Mother!"

Sephiros! I was so deep into my thoughts I'm not sure when he entered. I feel depressed no longer. I run over to him and tackle him with a hug. I stretch up to kiss his cheek.

"Sephiros how are you? I've missed you! You have no idea."

"I have missed you the same mother. Oh, here these are for you."

I see him handing over flowers to me. I look at the bouquet seeing yellow roses, pink lilies, and white little flowers to add to the decoration. How sweet my boy is to me. He always knows what to do to make me feel better.

"Thank you. I love them. They look wonderful!"

I kiss him on the cheek again. The flowers look healthy and they are in great condition. Only the best from my son. He looks dressed up in pin stripe long sleeved shirt with slacks. I wonder what's the occasion?

"Mother lets go out tonight."

"Really? I'd love that. Just let me put these in a vase and I'll get ready."

"You don't have to worry about that. Here, this is for you."

"Oh! Thank you. Son you're such a sweetheart to me."

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Nita gets dressed in the bathroom while her son lies on the bed waiting patiently. She comes out wearing a pale gold sleeveless dress with a very slight sheen to the fabric. The dress reaches almost to the floor as it hangs on her figure, but still appropriate. The top half of the dress is covered by a finely woven fabric that has a duller sheen to it. She wears peep toe heels of the same color as her dress. Her hair is worn down in loose curls.

"I love this. It's look great on me."

She smiles with such gratitude.

"I agree mother. It looks very lovely on you."

He gets up from the bed and walks over to her offering his arm out for her to take. She slips her hand around his arm.

"I propose that we go out for dinner. The best this city has to offer."

"That sounds really nice and great timing. I'm tired of making meals and I really couldn't understand why your father preferred to eat my cooking. I even made him homemade popsicles when you could find them being sold everywhere on the beach."

Sephiros laughed at this finding his father a little ridiculous in having her cook everyday. Sephiros couldn't figure him out on this one or maybe it was just that simple.

Nita raises an eyebrow at her son. "So you find it funny hmm? Well it wasn't okay. I had to go the extra mile to find fruit grown randomly on the beach. The scavenger hunt which wasn't too bad because I was surprised to find a variety of them."

Her expression had Sephiros laughing some more. "S-sorry mother… ha ha ha ha. I think- I think father just had a thing for your cooking."

"Your father was being an absolute jerk… sometimes… but more often than none. I went to bed mad at him. I was so mad-"

Sephiros sighed at this he could imagine his father getting angry at her for certain reasons.

"Mother I think you should take it as a compliment that he liked your cooking that much."

"Yeah right. I felt like he was punishing me a bit for- yeah."

'Sigh, of course it was more than me not trying to sleep next to him. I was sometimes too angry it killed the mood to do anything with him. Which was three random nights only at the start… I guess that's why he didn't want to say goodbye to me.'

She stopped talking about the subject knowing that it was not appropriate to have her son know private things between her and the arrogant god. She had to continue to keep these thoughts to herself.

They walk to where a driverless vehicle would wait for them. Nita's heels clicked against the pavement and it echoed in the hollow garage located at a bottom level of the castle.

"It's feels colder here."

"I should have brought the coats. I'm sorry mother I wasn't thinking. They're in the vehicle already."

He looked at his mother seeing that her skin was tightening because of the weather. Her hands rub against her arms as she trembled. He saw that the vehicle was still quite a distance.

"Hang on."

He stops and holds onto her to stop her as well. She looks at him in question. He comes close to her side and swiftly gathers her in his arms. He teleports at the black vehicle's door. He puts her down and opens the backseat door for her.

"I wish we could've done that sooner." She said with chattering teeth. She goes inside and sees two black coats waiting for them. She scoots in to allow room for her son to sit next to her. She quickly and gratefully puts on the long black coat shivering more. Sephiros commands the vehicle to drive out.

"I've always hated this weather. It also brings back the nightmares I've suffered."

Sephiros watches her as she pauses to think. He figured it's best to change this conversation before many more ugly memories come to her mind.

"So mother, are you wanting something-"

"I miss Rio sometimes."

His heart stops for a second looking at her in shock as she looks out the tinted window watching the vehicle drive them out.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I only miss him when your father is away for too long. It makes me wonder what life would be like married to a normal man."

"Have you let father know how you're feeling?"

She snorted at that.

"Yeah I tell him every chance I get. He doesn't know that my mind wanders to Rio. It's like I'm suppose to figure out how to bring him back home more often or something."

She turned to look at her son who had a worried face accompanied with a slight frown.

"Is he really all that busy as seems to be? You work along side him. What do you think?"

"Sometimes I am right beside but usually I'm off to make progress advance faster. I've sworn to father to not inform you about what's going on."

"That upsets me son…"

He sighed at this wishing to change the subject again.

"It upsets me mother to hear about you thinking of another man."

He couldn't help himself he wanted his mother to only love his father. Sephiros goes to her hand lightly and squeezes it gently. She looks at him and softly smiles at him with sadness in her features.

She exhales quietly and decided to give one last input on the subject.

"Sephiros… I would never think of cheating on your father. I deeply care for him. I haven't confessed anything of love to him because… I don't know. He needs to understand we need more time together. A few weeks is not going to do it."

Sephrios nods in agreement and plans on bringing this to his father's attention.

"Maybe confessing your love to him would bring him home more often. It's silly to think you should continue in silence and not express it to him with words or actions."

She wrinkled her eyebrows at her son for being called silly.

"We're going to stop this talk before I start to feel like not being here anymore."

"My apologies mother."

Deciding to look out the tinted window again she observes the city that is brightly lit up by the building lights, traffic lights, and advertisements. Nita's mood changes when she sees people walking to their destinations in the cold of the night. She watches with great interest seeing the city's people look lively in this cold weather.

"What is the extent of your father's powers? It's like he can read my thoughts."

"I honestly don't know the answer to that. Father surprises me even now."

She noticed his voice sounded a little annoyed and his eyes darted around. Deciding to ask about it later she ignores it and speaks again.

"It really is annoying that he figures me out so easily and most of the time I don't understand him. I'm really trying. I am."

Nita watches her son in deep thought. Startled at the sudden transformation in his appearance she sees her son look truly related to her. His longish silver hair and strangely colored eyes of green-blue and a hint of honey color are both colored medium brown. It was so strange to see both hair color and eye color match perfectly in brown hues.

She couldn't take her eyes off her normal looking son. The only thing that still sets him and his father apart from the rest of the humans is their features. Laughter broke the silence which stopped Nita's staring. She felt a little embarrassed for staring at her son for so long.

"Sorry son I just… you really do look a little more like me with that brown color."

"But you do accept me the way I really am… Right mother?"

"Of course! I wouldn't change you if given the chance. By natural selection you were born with the way you look."

'Even if you do look too much like your father.'

She softly laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled wider at him. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"My boy! I love you too much."

'Cough'

"Mother… 'cough' I- breathe."

"Oh! Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Sephiros clears his throat and points out to the window indicating they have arrived at the restaurant. She takes in the view of the castle-like restaurant's entrance. The passageway is made up of cobble stone having fountains on either side of it with a marvelous gardens decorating its entrance. Vines decorate the black colored steel gates that guard the grand building.

Sephiros gets out the vehicle and goes to the other side to open the door for Nita. This of course warms her heart seeing his gentleman side towards her. She reaches for his hand as he helps her out.

"Thank you son."

Slipping her hand on his arm they walk to the entrance. Once inside, Sephiros goes to a gentleman in a black tuxedo telling him of the reservations he's made. Nita looks around noticing how fancy the place is. It had to two levels to it. The marble floors and pillars are colored beige and the dark brown wooden tables were covered with a red velvety cloth topped off with candles. The place was packed tonight.

She feels annoyed with such a crowd. She hears music playing and sees people dancing slowly to it. Most of the crowd seems to be in their own world which comforted her to know that no one was paying much attention to her and her son.

"Shall we?"

"Oh. Right."

They are lead by the man to a table on the second floor of the restaurant where they have a clear view of everyone down below. Nita felt better being on the second floor seeing it wasn't as crowded as the first floor. After adjusting into their seats the waiter took their order for drinks.

"This place looks wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it."

She looks through the menu not knowing what to order with so many choices. She felt like the luckiest mother alive to have her son want her presence. Sephiros leans forward and whispers to her making Nita lean forward some more.

"Okay, if anyone asks about us just let them know we're just friends or something."

She nodded smiling at him thinking how funny her situation was to constantly lie like this. Although, it's a little different with Sephiroth's situation.

"Son, I think it would be better if you told the story."

"Oh. That's right. You're a terrible liar, or you're just too readable."

"Am I so predictable?"

"Mmmm, sometimes."

"Hmph. So what's your fake name?"

She thought about the Kenzo name making her smile at that. Now she was curious to see what her son would think of.

"Good point. Maybe I should let you pick."

"No no I would be interested to see what name you would choose if you had a choice."

He laughed a little.

"Honestly, I'm good with the name I have now because hardly anyone has it."

"I never thought of it that way. Okay so what name would it be?"

Sephiros gives it some thought.

"Osamu Sho for lack of originality."

He shrugs his shoulders at the name. She squints her face at him seeing that it does not suit him.

"Osamu Sho… I'm going to have to get use to that, but make sure to be conscious of that name if I call for you in public."

"Alright moth- Nita."

"Ah, that just sounds so weird I'm not going to get use to calling me by my name."

"Me either."

They both laugh and carry the conversation to a different subject. The waiter comes by and takes their orders and walks away.

"Osamu, you're such a handsome man why haven't you gotten yourself a lady yet to settle with?"

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Well _Nita, _I'm going to have to say I'm with the best woman tonight."

She raises her eyebrows obviously knowing where this will go. He gives her his best charming smile only genetics has given him. Now it was her turn to roll those eyes of hers and laugh.

"Don't tell me you plan on being a bachelor for life."

"I have no interest in being tied down unless… "

He leans in across the table resting his chin in one hand. He reaches across the table with his other and gently holds her hand to kiss it. She retrieves her hand rolling her eyes again.

"Unless the woman is exactly like you my sweet Nita."

Laughing again Nita shakes her head at him finding him unbelievable.

"Sucking up to the one who _gave birth _to you huh?"

She mouthed the part of giving birth. He shakes an eyebrow at her getting more laughter from her. He has a way of always changing her mood for the positive even they do have their arguments. The laughter dies down and the waiter brings their entrees. After a couple of bites they start up conversation again.

"How does father usually treat you?"

"Ah, you mean..."

Nita leans forward whispering a reminder to not refer to Sephiroth as his father or as Kenzo. She thinks about what other name to give him.

"Kin, well he's usually calm and centered until I start arguing with him. He's pretty cold to everyone else in a way and sometimes he's the same way with me."

Sephiros nods and thinks about his father's fake name. Golden?

"As you know Nita he believes all humanity is beneath him which is funny because he is with you now."

"Oh, you mean tied down. Right?"

"I would never utter those words to him."

"Oh ho ho ho so you're telling me he would beat you to a pulp."

"Maybe but I have you to defend me."

"We'll see."

Giving her son the evil eye while she takes another bite of her food, he pouted pretending to look hurt. She thought he looked too cute trying to make that face look believable. She wanted to hug him at that moment but she resisted the urge.

'So this is what Sephiroth would look like if had our son's charm and personality. It's too funny trying to imagine the conceited god make those faces. He's too serious and proud for that.'

"I know he won't let me know everything about him."

"Nita, he trusts you more than you know."

"He still keeps his guard up even around me."

"It's his instinct to do that. I bet even you have your guard up too because of how your life used to be."

"You make a good point."

She looks down at the first floor watching people dancing together to the music.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, I'm going to talk to a lady over there who has been eyeing me this whole time."

She gives her son a 'whatever look' knowing there's no way to keep him from the ladies. He gets up from his seat and walks past Nita to go flirt with a lady a couple of tables down. She glances back to see how far he went. Shaking her head at him she looks down again where the music plays.

Something catches her eyes. Long jet-black hair. Her heart skips a beat as she grips her fork tightly. Squinting her eyes she confirms the man down there leading a woman to the dance floor is him. Shock and anger. She leans back into her seat as she feels her heart dropping to her stomach and beating very fast.

'Am I really seeing this? Must be my mind playing tricks.'

Her eyes concentrate on his face. A straight face that never seems to reveal anything in public. She sees him put a hand on her waist and the other holds her hand. Nita gripped her fork tighter. Her fingers start to turn white.

'That… that liar. So this is why he ditched me so soon without a proper goodbye. Bastard.'

She wanted to cry but held back.

'Why am I so weak? I don't want to cry. I really shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. It's not like he kissed the woman or anything.'

She exhaled her breath and closed her eyes tightly for a second before opening them again. She stared at the couple again and her eyes never left them.

One hour passes by as she sits there unable to act on what she's witnessing.

"Hello there beautiful."

The voice startled her and she straightened up in her seat. It's him. Her breath caught in her in throat feeling absolutely speechless. She found her voice after five minutes of staring.

"H-how? This must be some sick joke."

"No, I'm really here."

"No, you're not allowed to be here. Impossible, he wouldn't allow it."

Absolutely spooked Nita sat there watching Rio take his seat. She looked back in worry to see if her son was there. No one was back there.

'He always does this to me. That boy of mine is going to get a scolding from me.'

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh… nobody."

"Liar. But I'm not here about that. I've missed you so much Nita."

Her eyes soften at his confession. She reaches out her trembling hand to his face unsure if Rio is truly alive. He backs away not allowing her to touch him. She gives him a confused look.

"I just want to confirm you're real, but I have probably became delusional."

"Before you get to confirm. I want to know how do you feel about me now?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you miss me Nita? I've missed you with all of my heart."

She felt her heart breaking. This was very unfair.

"This isn't right Rio. I'm so sorry this isn't right."

"It's not about what's right. How do _you_ feel about me?"

She felt very angry. She gripped at her fork again and looked down to see if Sephiroth was still there. He was gone too. She started to get a suspicion that the one of the silvered haired men were up to something.

"If you're hearing this right now then don't be a coward and just ask me straight forward."

She looked around as she said this. Rio looks at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ha ha ha yeah I'm sure I look crazy right now."

She stands up to excuse herself.

"W-wait."

Rio goes after her and stands before her. She sees this as a chance to see if he's real but Rio is too quick for her and evades her hands.

"Nita answer me please. Your answer will either let me hang onto you or allow me to move on, but I've been dying to know after all this time."

She found his words a little strange. Has he been floating in the life stream thinking of only her after all this time? She notices that he's in a black long sleeved shirt with light green pin-stripes on it and black slacks.

"Rio… I can't lie to myself."

She breathes in deeply and exhales.

"Whenever we were together I felt safe and in love with you."

"I know how you felt then but I want to know about right now."

"How are you alive?"

"I will answer all your questions depending on your answer."

"I guess I won't get any answers tonight."

She starts to walk forward but Rio continues to be in front of her keeping his distance.

"Nita look at me and say it. Just say what I mean to you and what you feel."

She stops and look into his blue eyes and watches a few strands of his dark hair fall before his eyes. He's as handsome as she last remembered. She felt uncomfortable standing out in the middle. She looks around seeing there is a lesser amount of people.

"Let's take a walk."

She grabs her long black coat and puts it on and she leads them outside. They walk out to the cold concrete of the streets. There isn't as many people outside either which meant it's getting later.

"I'm positive this isn't just some huge coincident to see you alive."

Rio shrugs and simply smiles at her. 'He still has a great smile.'

"Yeah I know you won't answer any of my questions unless I answer yours."

"That's correct."

They stop walking after some time and she stands in front of him looking into his eyes again.

"You mean a lot to me. I love you, but not in a romantic way. Not like before."

His face faltered.

"You love him don't you. The one who killed me, your first love. The one who tortured you mercilessly. The one who forced himself onto you time after time."

His voice was hardened. She didn't like how that sounded. It made her seem wrong for having feelings of the one person that wronged her for so long. A psychopath.

"Answer me!"

His voice was enraged.

"Say it Nita. Say that you love him after all he put you through. Only then will I leave you alone."

"I-"

She felt like crying at the moment. Rio had her re-visiting her horrid past causing her to think about all that she's been through. She stayed quiet. She couldn't fool herself into thinking she could burry all those memories forever.

"I have to go."

She quietly said and turned her heels away from him feeling distraught and confused. She started to swiftly walk away from him. She heard footsteps walk fast behind her and she began to sprint the best she could in her high heels.

The sound of her heels hitting the pavement slowed down after sometime. She concentrated to hear if he was still following her. She slowed down dramatically trying to catch her breath. She turned back to assure he was no longer after her. She noticed there wasn't a soul walking outside.

'It must be really late.'

The ache in her feet brought her to the realization she needed to sit somewhere. She walked uncomfortably to a bench that wasn't too far from her. She flopped her body onto the cold hard bench. Her body started to slide over to the side and she allowed it.

She lays there watched her breath in the cold of the night surrounded by streets lights that dimly glowed orange. The lights started to flicker but she paid no mind to them. She felt tired, cold and irritated.

"Woman."

Startled by the voice her eyes look at the tall form as she continues to stay in the same position.

"You forgot my name already?"

His cat-like eyes stared at her in silence. He wore a long black coat with dark clothes underneath it. His hair worn loose. The cold weather never bothers him but he had to play the part of seeming normal.

"Why are you revealing yourself? You should be in your disguise. I don't want any problems."

The winter air blows by moving his silver hair slightly. She shivered against it as he remained indifferent to it.

"I don't want to see you right now. Please, leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I have to deny your request."

She quickly stood up and walked away from him. She couldn't stand being in his presence right now. Sephiroth watched her walk away slowly increasing the distance between them.

"Rio is a fool and you are a fool to think differently of me."

She stopped walking. He appears in front of her taking a step forward as she takes a step backward.

"Why did you bring him back?"

Her voice trembled.

"I did not."

"Wha- Then…"

"No. Sephiros had nothing to do with this."

"What's going on? If it involves a threat to my life I have the right to know!"

"I assure you, your life is safe with me. I cannot allow you to know what is going on just yet."

"Allow? You- "

She couldn't find another word to say.

"I can't even get information from our son. I really dislike his loyalty to you."

She looked up at him angrily.

"Then tell me before I jump to anymore assumptions… what was your business with that woman you danced with. How did Sephiros know you were going to be there?"

"I had official business with her companion. I told the fool not bring any distractions. The woman would not leave me alone until she had a dance with me."

He paused a moment seeing her reaction. She was now looking at him calmly.

"Sephiros likes to meddle in our affairs. I told the boy nothing specific as to where I was going."

She sighed feeling more exhausted.

"Please take me home. I'm done talking."

"I am not finished with you."

She eyed his handsome face feeling annoyed.

"Why do you continue to feel insecure with me?"

"Honestly. I don't know what to think of you half of the time. I still don't know you all that well. We don't spend enough time with each other and a couple weeks after long gaps of absence is not doing the job. You know this already."

She closed her eyes for a second and she breathed in deeply and exhaled. This method has worked to calm herself.

"What will it take? Tell me. Talk to me. What does it take to have you come home to me everyday. You already know I miss you."

"You miss that fool. Do you not?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking."

She examined her surroundings feeling uncomfortable having this conversation out here.

"I am very certain he moves your heart differently."

Now she feels her heart beat loudly into her ears.

"When I saw you dancing with that woman I felt very angry and jealous. You danced with her for too long."

"I felt your eyes bore into me for that entire hour. I thought you could keep your eyes off of me for an eternity."

"Hah."

She crossed her arms.

"In the past Rio did his best to protect me but he knew he had no chance with you. No one does. You knew he was my first love and I never told you. When I saw Rio today it brought back those ugly memories. How you use to treat me."

She felt that familiar lump in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to prevent the tears from dropping. To no avail they leaked through. She looked so hurt. The silver-haired god could not understand why she continued to hang onto the past. He knew it was nothing she could erase or forget.

He moved forward then stopped to see any resistance from her. He stroked her hair. Her eyes remain closed still trying to stop the flow of tears. Placing his hand behind her head he moved her closely to his body. He decided they needed to disappear from here. He takes her to her old apartment that remains unoccupied.

The place feels colder than what is felt outside. He sees her body trembling. He leaves her for a moment to turn on the apartment's heater and looks for a heavy blanket. Going back to her in the living room she still stands in the same spot. She's too uncomfortable from the cold to move from her spot.

The blanket is wrapped around her and he picks her up to sit her down onto the couch. Nita rubs her arms trying to gain warmth. He sits next to her in silence. Noticing that the heater isn't warming up fast enough he puts his arms around her and lays her down on top of him. He rubs his hands across her back helping her gain heat.

"Th-thank you. Ttt-this is nice of you."

"Hmph."

She laughed a little at his response. He was pleased to hear her mood change. He felt her body wasn't shivering anymore. He relaxed his arms wrapped around her. He rested his chin on her head. He could feel her breathing deeply. She fell asleep.

A/N: I should be reading my gigantic book for my class but I'm here typing this up.


End file.
